


Ghost of a Rose

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Auras, Betrayal, Between Rage and Serenity, Conspiracy, Daydreaming, Delusions, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Forests, Genjutsu, Headcanon, Hospitals, Illusions, Interrogation, Isolation, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Revenge, School, Secret Identity, Sexual Fantasy, Shapeshifting, Snakes, Some Plot, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalking, Temporary Amnesia, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 58,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in Konoha, Misaki is still on the pale man's leash with Kabuto following right behind. Sasuke can only observe. Will Misaki's new family embrace her or be forced to condemn her? Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Inner World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki, Orochimaru's prisoner, is interviewed by Kabuto.

Title: Ghost of a Rose  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 1,810  
Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

The air tasted of herbs and rain drops as the sun filtered through the leaves. Feelings of comfort and safety wrapped around Misaki. She never wanted to leave her hiding place. In her secret spot, the world became magical.

Languishing in the depths of the green forest, she watched the golden dust motes shimmer in the air. Her footprints had disappeared in the intricacies of the grass with only the wind as her witness. The breeze stirred her hair, and as soon as she closed her eyes; she at once found that she was at peace. The early dawn mist shrouded her presence so that she was a hidden lady of the mist.

Suddenly, there was a harsh snap of a twig. Her eyes snapped open in wide alarm.

Under the mighty pines, she had been discovered. Of course. He had been searching for her. Hunting her. It was in his nature after all.

She started to tremble and her breath came in ragged gulps.

Though, it would be fine as long as she remained where she and didn't move a muscle. The foliage would protect her.

Wouldn't it?

She denied her situation even as the shadow materialized in front of her and cut off any hope of escape, and Misaki knew who it was even before she saw his face.

Crouching in the weeds, she shook her head. No. Nothing bad would ever happen here. Not in her world...

 

\---

 

"If a tree falls in the forest, then does it make a sound?"

The innocent question yanked her out of her whimsical dream and jerked her back to the chilling reality that she couldn't escape from.

The gray-haired man-no- boy known as Kabuto leaned towards her with an almost satisfied smirk. She could just imagine the quizzical expression that shifted over her face and imagined how stupid she appeared. Misaki could almost hear his thoughts echoing in her head.

Dumb girl. Poor unfortunate girl.

The girl gazed at the floor to pause for thought; she needed to consider her answer even at the risk of appearing dull. However, too much hesitation could be met with consequences; consequences that Misaki had been trying to avoid.

Had thinking always been this hard? If it had, she had no memory of it. The only memory she had was of this place and what was locked inside her head. Neither comforted her.

Indeed, her mental faculties was getting slower and slower. She could only wonder if she was being if her condition was getting worse the longer that she was forced to stay here, and there was no way to remedy it. Pleading was out of the question. She didn't want them to laugh at her.

Still, it was an admittedly difficult question. One that she was being being tricked into answering.

Then, there was the sound of a clearing throat that reminded her about maintaining proper eye contact; a modicum she often failed at. She was as focused a branch swaying in the wind. Yakushi Kabuto was waiting after all. The man who decided her immediate fate even though that they were around the same age. Misaki wondered how he had come to be here at all.

Though the medical ninja was admirably gifted with patience, she had seen that it could wear thin.

Misaki looked up into intent obsidian eyes and forced herself to steady her gaze. She was appropriately meek as she sat there with her legs together as modicum called for it. As a lady should.

At times like these, she yearned for friends. Freedom. The life that could have been taken from her. At times, she despaired if anyone was looking for her or if anyone would bother remembering her.

"Yes," she squeaked.

Of course, no explanation was given. Misaki couldn't find the words to elucidate it anyway.

A creak squealed from the chair as Kabuto leaned forward "But if no one is around can one be sure if it makes a sound, how can it be scientifically be proven that it never happened at all?"

So. It had been a trap after all. Yet, it was a fair question.

As Kabuto studied her, Misaki's pulse beat wildly in the hollow of her throat. She wondered if he could hear it. Of course, he already knew how her heart rate was 94 at rest and escalated to 121 when she was frightened. Kabuto told her about all her readings. What her blood type was, what genetic diseases she was predisposed, and her blood sugar. Minor details that made her head muddled and didn't help her situation at all.

If a girl cries in a cell, does anyone acknowledge it?

Misaki already knew the answer to that question.

If she were bolder, she would taunt those very words back at him, but Misaki wondered if he would grow violent with her should she voice her complaint. Misaki could understand how deep the pit she found herself in was. The depth of it was unfathomable. Just like her future.

At the moment, these men held fast to the control of her life, and there was nothing to do except go limp in their grip in the hopes that she would not be crushed by their ambitions.

Helplessly, she shrugged. "It just does. When something heavy falls, there's a sound."

Kabuto blinked. His frown deepened.

She wondered if this was just common knowledge. Then again, she had never taken proper philosophy. Kabuto perpetually reminded her that she had room for improvement. She truly didn't know if that was a compliment any more.

"But, what if the tree never fell at all? What if there what if there no credible witnesses?"

Misaki absently rubbed her arm and wished that she could look out the window or even go outside to get away from the circumstances that sapped her spirit and strength. She idly wondered if the forest she kept dreaming about ever existed. What if she was just dreaming to cope? Fantasies wouldn't help her here. No, they would be used against her.

Yet, Misaki was aware that she needed more education. She supposed Kabuto was a teacher of sorts; a cold teacher that she didn't understand.

Was just an experiment? Had she always been so? Maybe that's why she didn't have any memories. They had taken them.

Again, Misaki reminded herself that if she cooperated they might eventually let her go or get bored of her, but sometimes, she got tired of hoping.

If she ceased being interesting, she could be the next one on the operating table. Misaki couldn't help wondering if they considered her important. Was there something that she needed to know about herself? Something important?

All she wanted to do was go back there was used to where silence was an old friend. A place where she didn't need to confess anything her thoughts could take form clouds in a wind gust. But, her jailer was one of the few traces of human contact that she received, and she should try to appreciate it more.

However, as time passed, she knew that she would become washed out and faded just like her dreams. Dust coating an abandoned room. She would shrivel up and waste away as a petal thrown to the mercy of the wind.

She wanted something beyond the sticky white rice she was forced to eat and the stained cotton bed sheets she was forced to cower under. And, she slowly felt herself drawing further and further away from it. Misaki was running out of time. What happened when she ran out of time was uncertain.

A pang of anxiety struck her She wanted to get out of here. The white was blinding her eyes and searing her mind. Although an unproductive urge, she desired to return to the darkness of her room It was so much more soothing and inviting where she could retire as a seedling under the earth would. Misaki too easily become secure in her solitude.

Kabuto gazed at the clock. "Well, our appointment is done for the day anyway."

He sounded vaguely relieved and echoed her sentiments.

Misaki bit her lips and they both knew that she would say no more. After all this time, she still couldn't read him.

Misaki allowed the air to exhale from her lungs as she mutely watched the ninja's elegant penmanship flow against the paper. She wondered when she had last held a pen or did anything that required any actual effort. She was becoming rather useless-not a good thing to be in her situation through it was by no choice of her own.

The truth was that she didn't remember anything about a life before this. Strangely enough, they didn't ask Misaki much about it. She supposed that it wasn't important.

Yet, Misaki wondered what information the clipboard revealed. Could the notes being put down on paper help her?

At least Misaki could experience the relief not to be scrutinized any more.

Moments later, she was promptly led down the corridor to her quarters. Her legs nearly sang as they stretched. Inertia was causing them to become numb and soft. She did not question Kabuto nor did she struggle. It was just like every other time.

Her muscles whispered that it had not always been like this. A secret desire burned within to be active again. To run, leap, and crawl. Those instincts still existed in her bones. She hoped that she wasn't too damaged so that she might have the opportunity to use them again. Maybe if she answered enough questions they would let her go so that she could escape back into her forest. The memories might return.

It was the only clue she had.

Until then, there was nothing else for Misaki to do except remember slowly one piece at at at a time. So far, she had been totally unsuccessful in the attempt. But, Kabuto promised to help her. Better him than the other one.

Something about the pale Shinobi with the sweep of dark hair made her break out in shivers.

 

\---

 

"Has she recovered her memory yet?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No. She is still far too withdrawn and there is a huge deficiency in her logical thinking. I assume you want her to remain alive?"

Orochimaru nodded.

Seemingly lost in thought, Kabuto directed his attention to a distant corner of the room. "Such a pity I can't re more forceful," Kabuto ventured.

Silence rushed in around them both. Orochimaru watched the boy out of the corners of his eyes.

"Are you seeking permission...Kabuto-kun?"

"It could be a worthwhile experiment. It's getting boring being her psychiatrist." Kabuto was on the verge of complaining.

The older crosses his arms and chuckled. "I suppose we could see how this one plays out. We could use a break from the usual routine."


	2. The Pale Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabuto betrays Misaki's trust; a man with long hair interferes.

Title: Ghost of a Rose  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 503  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Kabuto returned some time later, and Misaki already knew that dawn had inevitably arrived again. At the sound of the key in the lock, Misaki dragged herself out of bed and looked at the door expectantly as a dog would look for food. She had no pride whatsoever at the moment; she just wanted a glimpse of her future. It was such a simple thing to ask for.

As always, she lamented the fact that she didn't have a window to see the glory of the sun rising or own a clock that could for the purpose of marking time. Misaki didn't want to bother anyone with any requests. Also, in her heart, she knew that they would be ignored. No, she had adjust to her life as a potted plant waiting to be watered would.

When Kabuto finally opened the door and glanced at her face, Misaki wondered if he could tell that she was lonely.

"Come with me," he ordered tersely.

No greeting?

However, Misaki happily followed him out the door all the same just to experience her walk of brief freedom. She never wished to stay in that room again.

And how are you today, Mikasi-chan?" he asked her pleasantly as he sat down. The observation room was just as cold as ever, and Misaki wished that she owned a robe. She could ask for one , but she didn't want to be a bother. Misaki understood her life here didn't come without limits.

Misaki noted that Kabuto was overly friendly; a furtive smile on his lips as he sat down.

Despite the easy atmosphere, Misaki somehow sensed that there was something wrong. This day wasn't just like the others. but somehow it seemed different. Anxiously, she tugged on the hem of the kimono as she suddenly felt all too exposed. In all the weeks that she had come here, Misaki had never felt this way. Kabuto's stare was too intense, and she wanted to look away.

Kabuto clasped his hands together; the motion startling her. "I think i have collected enough data opinions on various things. Now, I would like to explore entirely different things about you."

Msaki blinked.

He said this with little to no emotion. Misaki wondered if he had been here so long that he had forgotten how to be a human. She could relate.

"In other words, tell me about yourself. What makes you happy? Truly happy."

Misaki blinked in honest confusion. She hadn't answered the question in so long that she had to think. She as could barely remember her life from before. All her memories were hidden in her deep sprawling mind with the forest. She would have to will her concentration to materialize the pregnant buds into blossoms.

Her voice cracked as she began to ramble. "Nature. The trees. Flowers."

They weren't facts that she knew for certain; they sprang from her very soul. She wanted to set it free in nature again One day. The blue of the sky or the chill of the chill of a hidden spring that was what set her spirit soaring. To explore and lose herself within the womb of the earth. That was what made her feel alive. That was where her heart remained.

Abruptly, she shut her mouth. Had she given too much information? Could it be used against her?

However, Yakushi Kabuto was still watching her patiently his expression had not changed he nodded. It was almost a supportive gesture. Maybe she had misread him. Maybe everything would be okay in the end. She just had to trust.

"What were your favorite foods?"

Misaki noticed that he didn't have his clipboard; a rare occurrence in itself. He wasn't recording; he was listening.

That fact should be easy enough to remember. Here, she was used to rice but she knew that she had once eaten other food that she had liked better. Something with a mellow organic taste and an earthy texture... Once, they had grown everywhere. Beans? And nuts. She also had an impression of a paste named peanut butter if such a thing existed. Oh, yes. Peanut butter and jam. Fresh leafy vegetables and sweet fruits that she still could scarcely name. Strawberries with little seeds ingrained in their skin and honey golden and sweet on her rice.

Misaki missed food.

For once, it felt good conversing about herself to someone else to a person who wanted to listen.

In spite of herself, she was beginning regard Kabuto as a friend. She wondered if he was beginning to view her as the same. She never knew the circumstances behind her abduction. What if they had found her and cared for her? What if they had saved her life?

"May I share share with you something that would make me happy?" Kabuto ventured.

It was ony fair.

Misaki nodded as she waited for him to speak, however, it was what he actually did that surprised her.

The hunched girl watched him lean forward, and Misaki was aware that something was going to happen when she suddenly stopped breathing. She could feel her pulse accelerating. Kabuto was getting closer...

Misaki imagined something nice. Her heart was as alert and alive as the twitter of a bird. Her lips tingled.

Then, the atmosphere changed. The light died in the silver-haired ninja's eyes, and suddenly, Kabuto's hand was on her leg. With a gasp, Misaki felt her heart stop. Why was he touching her there? She was confused at first before she solemnly understood. So, Kabuto wasn't a good man.

To her credit, Misaki didn't react. Instead she was frozen in place like a fawn in the sights of a predator. One wrong move could give him reason to give chase.

Silently, she watched as he slipped his hand under her yukata she could feel his fingertips on her bare skin like a spider. Her eyes widened as the appendages crept higher. Misaki grew aware that her skin was smooth and unyielding. Defenseless. Still, she didn't dare move. Misaki was beginning to involuntarily tremble, and she knew that Kabuto could feel her fear.

"Maybe this could help you reach your physical self and restore your memories, eh?" he murmured to the motionless body she had become.

After all, Misaki had no rank or importance here. She was a castaway. A poor unfortunate. Here, Kabuto felt that way about he could do what he liked to her. Misaki's heart crumpled in despair as she realized the truth. They had never been friends. It had all been a ploy to gain her trust. An experiment.

Misaki's eyes rolled back of her head. All emotion solidified into blind panic as she became a mere reflection of herself. At once, Misaki was outside of her body. It was as if this was happening to someone else. She became terrified as she witnessed Kabuto's once smooth calm face twist into a sadistic mask. He was enjoying her reaction. Immensely.

Kabuto licked his lips as he focused on his new target. Her. All former medical pretenses had faded away.

So, that was his plan. He was going to force himself on her.

She sat up straight as a surge of primal electricity overtook her body. It was a call to action. As the neurons in her muscles roared to life, she instinctively grabbed his wrist and twisted it back as hard as she could. Her hand had struck out like with far more strength than she knew that she possessed; the move sudden and purely instinctual. For an instant, it was if she had become another person.

Misaki realized that she could no longer deflect or hide inside her mind. Her sanctuary had been threatened, and she had to summon whatever strength was necessary to protect herself. The trees were swaying threateningly in the wind, and an intruder was stomping on the blossoms. She needed to defend herself from the attack.

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock as as his always agreeable captive dared to halt his efforts from proceeding any further in the feeble effort to preserve her modesty. Eventually, the surprise faded from his face and his eyes turned cold. Predatory.

"Bitch." Kabuto raised his arm to strike her down.

He was going to attack her. Kabuto was going to attack her. As if he were disciplining her. And, the Sound nin possessed far greater strength.

Her bravery disappeared. Suddenly terrified, Misaki huddled in her chair as she prepared for an the explosion of pain to lance through her. Once again, she had become powerless.

Then, she felt a presence enter the room; a presence that expressed itself as a cool wind sliding across her face. It was almost not of this world. It reminded her of that sliver of a moment when one crossed between sunlight and shadow.

Light laughter that rippled like a breeze through grass assaulted her.

"Now, Kabuto, this isn't a way to treat a guest. You've frightened her. I thought I'd taught you better than that."

Misaki gasped when she saw the face. She knew him. She'd seen him before somehow yet didn't have the distinct memory of meeting him.

However, the longer she looked, the more he stared back in turn. Her flesh grow cold as his sharp serpentine eyes appraised her. His hair was longer than her own. Just by looking, Misaki could sense that he was toxic. A vivid plant that only promised death.

Desperate, Misaki grasped for the memory, and indeed there was a scrap of familiarity that was for an instant vivid and clear before it shriveled and died. The recollection would not be helpful to her.

The man that loomed in front of her now gazed at her with interest and anticipation all at once. She could keenly feel his focus and Misaki wished that he would look elsewhere.

So, this was the one fated day that she had managed to attract attention. Misaki supposed would have happened sooner or later.

She couldn't help but wonder if they would both fall on her now. She would be utterly defenseless at the prospect of taking on two at the same time. She had been a fool thinking that she had been safe here. As the notion sank deeper in her mind, she fainted.

Later, Misaki awoke on a heap on the floor. She was unaware of how much time had passed.

The man-the being-that loomed above her chuckled. His laughter was still floating around her ears when he offered a hand to help her up. Misaki couldn't help but notice that he was as white as bone.

She stared at him a long second before she cautiously took it. As she expected, The man's flesh was as cold as ice yet as supple as a vine. In sensation, he was a corpse had come alive gifted with long fingers that could wrap around her and choke out her breath.

He chuckled. The stranger knew that he made her uncomfortable. She knew that he wasn't capable of missing out on anything as insignificant as a breath.

The man in the yukata leaned in close as if to touch her, and she shrank back. Misaki really didn't what kind of men these were or what they would do with her.

"How would you like to be trained in the ninja arts. Become a kunoichi?" The long-haired man literally hissed near her ear.

My kunoichi.

Honestly, she didn't relish the idea, but Misaki's heart leapt at the chance to finally leave this place. It was becoming too dangerous to stay here so near to Kabuto.

Also, Misaki had the impression that she didn't have a choice She needed to have a use here. Flowers were undeniably pretty but they they had no other needed to have a purpose here if she really wanted to stay. Be as useful as an indispensable herb.

"All right," she accepted meekly.

Tenatively, Misaki avoided Kabuto's eyes. It wasn't his decision after all.

Another Shinobi appeared to escort her to her quarters, and she was relieved to see that It was a real room for a change and not a damp cell.

She saw wax candles and a few pieces of furniture that included a bed that for a change was not lumpy or a wooden chest. Though she had no clothes to the store in the chest, she was sure that it would have a purpose They were far better accommodations. At last her life was beginning to change, and the medical ninja had the catalyst of it all. She would have to thank him later.

Misaki smiled at nothing in particular. Just to herself.

She was thankful to be away from Kabuto. His betrayal would serve as a reminder for the future not to make friends here.

Misaki still didn't know the pallid man's name but she was sure to find out. She wasn't going anywhere after all. Clearly, he was Kabuto's superior. That also meant that he was her s too.

Was he a doctor? A nobleman or the lord of the manor? Kabuto hadn't told her about him.

Misaki was exhausted, and her eyelids got heavy. She couldn't even think any more.

With little effort, she finally went to sleep; safe in her dreams.

 

\---

 

"She attacked me," Kabuto groused.

Orochimaru smiled at the glowering medic; he could see that his pride had been hurt if nothing else.

"I'm sure that you were in no real danger, Kabuto,"he teased

Frustration steamed his medic's glasses. "It's just humiliating. Misaki-chan has a temper." he grumbled

Orochimaru was amused by his reaction. Kabuto's reactions kept life from getting tedious.

"Can she even use chakra? Perhaps would be better to keep her near the labs. I can handle her." An ever so slight edge had crept into his voice.

"She possessed both reflexes and adequate strength to begin training. That means that she has potential" Ororchimaru's voice was as smooth as a fish through water. "Why don't you let me judge her talent, Kabuto?"

Kabuto stopped to stop and stare at him. "You know this woman."

Orochimaru's answered with a calculating stare.

"You've met her before, haven't you? She's not just some random girl you happened to pick up," Kabuto pressed.

Of course, Kabuto knew that Orochimaru would say no more. Not now. It wasn't the right time after all

It was of little consequence anyway. All secrets would be revealed in due course or smiled. They always were.

"First, we must get her settled and direct her to training so that she can learn the basics. Then, we can see how useful she is...if at all."

Soon, Kabuto was smiling too. He couldn't help but silently agree. No doubt that she would fail as so many others did.

Orochimaru sincerely hoped that to get her rest. The girl known as Misaki known would need it.

The Otogakure was a remorseless place for the weak and a training ground for the strong. He would find out later which type Misaki-chan was.


	3. Reaching for Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin trains Misaki; Kabuto and Orochimaru evaluate.

Title: Reaching for Light  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 2,515  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

However, grateful for her freedom she was, Misaki found that the life of a kunoichi was not was not a pleasant or an easy one. She still couldn't guess what she had gotten herself into. Just the way the pale man and the medic preferred it.

"Start!"

Fatigued, Misaki put her hands up again to fend off the fierce blows that her teacher rained down on her. Misaki could sense the anger behind them yet realized that it wasn't personally directed.

"Stop that!" she snapped suddenly. "That's enough for today." The girl swiped her red hair to the side with a scowl. Misaki could glean nothing from her expression except rage and resentment.

Misaki could hear her mumble something under her breath as she watched her walk off in the direction of the showers. Then again, Karin was always in one of her bad moods.

She knew that Karin liked to be clean if at all possible. Already, Misaki was beginning to notice their quirks. The type of people they were.

In the end, Misaki supposed that she was right when she glimpsed the thread of blood on her forearm. It had unnerved her at first, but she was growing used to the sight. a bandage would take care of it.

All this training was leading to something, and Misaki was unprepared. Misaki had never been on a battlefield, so she had little to no fighting experience. Yet, if she died, she was sure it would be of little concern to anyone else.

Misaki wondered if anyone from before would miss her. She could easily be compared to a frail cobweb that glittered in the sun before it was gone-ripped apart by the wind or shattered by raindrops. No proof that it existed at all.

All she could do now was appreciate how long her life would last.

Mori. Mori Misaki...

A vague whisper of a memory ticked at her mind, and then, there was nothing.

Misaki wished that she could remember what it had been like to have an identity. Had she been been happier?

Still, Misaki was aware that she didn't belong. Misaki was a seed that had blown in their garden and here she would thrive or perish. The pale man was testing her to survive. An unspoken agreement still existed between them. He had given her her freedom. And he could take it away. Lock her away in that place until she turned old and grey.

But Misaki knew that flora was tough. It could stand anything and could even grow through hard stone. After all, she was still alive and not dead.

At least, for the most part, she was free. outside, she could watch the clouds or take a walk in the garden. when she watched the distant silver crescent of the moon rise she nearly wept. In the past, Misaki had taken a lot of things for granted.

Even in spite of her newfound happiness, something was still wrong and it tugged at her even when she took her tea; a crack in her concentration that was steadily opening.

It was hard to explain, but Misaki felt that her true talents lay elsewhere and she had no idea how to tell them that. She had no place. Misaki supposed that her protests wouldn't matter. After all, she knew next to nothing about herself.

She had to have come from somewhere. The pale man would know.

For now, home was where her feet sank into the dirt. For the moment, it was the Otogakure. She had made it a home. It was harsh yet vibrant and full of life.

Misaki was aware that she shouldn't worry so much. It was miraculous just to be alive in the rays of the sun. At peace, she allowed lean her head back...

"Looking good out there, Misaki-chan."

At the sound of his voice, his haughty voice, Misaki nearly jumped out of her skin. She was still useless. It was shameful for a nin to be taken by surprise.

Misaki was surprised that his glasses wasn't steamed. How could she excite him so much?

The medic smirked and leaned against the railing so that he could further devour her with his eyes. From above, the sun hid behind a cloud.

Kabuto. He had been watching her. Misaki wondered for how long. Then again, she hadn't forgotten that Kabuto was a spy.

A blush, a persistent blush, began to form on her cheeks. Conflicted, Misaki turned her head.

He had never forgotten that she had been interested in him. He used that fact to torment her.

Misaki took a moment to fidget at her clothes. They were a light minty green and black. Sturdier and better than what she had before.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Maybe we'll fight later on, and and I'll show you some more moves. Would you like that?"

No. I would not.

Misaki could see what he was doing; he was antagonizing her. Misaki opened her mouth but her words were stuck in her throat.

For a moment, she could envision how he saw her and was struck by how pathetic looked.

A flower. A weak flower with no value. It should be plucked and put out of its misery.

Misaki could almost see her reflection in his eyes. She was so distant and small.

She knew that Kabuto would have no qualms about killing her. Here, she stood with a predator.

"Don't you ever wonder about yourself, who you are, or how you came to be here?"

Kabuto had reverted back to his bedside tone. Misaki didn't trust it.

Misaki lowered her head. "How did I get here then?"

Kabuto shrugged. "You were just a stray wandering around on the back roads. No village. No headband. until my lo picked you up and made you useful. You were woefully behind on jutsus for one your age," Kabuto recited it as if reading a lab report.

So. She had been left to her own devices. Interesting. Kabuto never hesitated to say that she was a nothing from a poor unfortunate to a stray cat.

Mostly, Misaki wondered what had done to be abandoned. Had others been frightened of her. Had she been hated? Had she been a criminal? These were just stray thoughts.

Misaki could always remember the trees and not much else. She could always remember them and not the people or a village. It was how her mind worked. Had she lived with Parents? Siblings?

"Your arm is hurt," he noted.

"Just a little scratch," she replied.

Self-consciously, her hand closed around it. In the Otogakure, weakness was something that should not be displayed.

"Here. Maybe I should just treat it myself..."

Misaki stepped away. She didn't want him touching her.

But could she prevent it? She was nowhere near his level and probably never would be.

"Misaki!" a new voice called to her.

She turned and automatically felt relief when she recognized a now familiar face. Sasuke.

As Sasuke moved towards her, she felt no fear. The two were on reasonable terms. Misaki knew that he trained with the pale man and was currently his top student. Misaki sensed that he didn't belong here either.

"Looks like your hero is here to save the day." Kabuto was bemused.

Silently, Misaki watched as the grey-haired man moved out of the heat into the interiors of the castle.

The stoic one just followed the pale man's order. Misaki cherished that. How Sasuke played no games. To him, he was just following orders.

"Orochimaru has instructed me to bring you to the labs for evaluation."

Misaki nodded in acknowledgement and allowed herself to be led away.

Did even Sasuke know something? Had he been sworn to secrecy?

Misaki wondered who was keeping a secret from her as the dust swirled in the wind.

 

\---

 

Orochimaru ducked his head from the window. He had grown weary of watching Misaki as she cut her baby teeth. However, it was alwasys nice to see the the phases of a experiment grow and change forms. The girl was mutable. How fortunate for him.

The serpentine pressed a finger to his lips. "I would say she has an earth chakra. That would be my guess. Maybe she'll surprise us."

Much of a shinobi's or a kunoichi's worth was dependent on his or her abilities.

Misaki would learn who she was when the time was right. He had a feeling she would be pleased.

Kabuto crossed his arms over his chest. "She's not a soldier. She can't fight for you. She was better suited as a lab pet."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "And yours?"

Kabuto glowered. Orochimaru sat back and chuckled.

Misaki was such a kind person. Orochimaru wondered how long it would last. It was a miracle she had turned out that way considering the circumstances.

"Then, she's perfect for what I have in mind." Orochimaru drawled. "Allow the buds to grow fat before they can blossom...as Misaki-chan herself would elaborate."

Kabuto smirked. Orochimaru could masterfully used her own psychology against her.

All he could do now to train her well and watch the results.

She would be too naive to realize what he was planning for her...


	4. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki grows; Orochimaru tells of her true family history.

Title: Family Tree  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 1,558  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Any hope of rescue was deflating like a balloon. Her stomach was icy cold yet her breath was hot with unshed tears. Her feet didn't want to move.

No matter how much she resisted, her two escorts clung to each of her shoulders in a grip of steel as she was dragged through the dark corridors that should never be seen. Pain and fear were etched into the very walls; she could smell it.

They were leading her so that she could be handed off. To him. His dark form blended in with the very shadows as he stepped forward.

He's here.

His towering figure loomed over her. She would be no match for him.

Oh, yes.

His touch would elicit screams.

She was pathetically helpless when the tears began to fall.

He reached out a hand...

 

 

\---

 

 

The nightmares had materialized out of nowhere, and Misaki's head was heavy as she lifted away from her pillow. from how exhausted she always seemed to be, she blamed her training. In the meantime, she did not want to tell Kabuto, Karin, the pale man, or even Sasuke. It was probably nothing to be concerned about anyway.

Somehow, some way, everything was going to change. Misaki just had to wait for it. That's all she could do.

Thankfully, once outside, the sunshine burned away the darkness that lingered in her sub. It was a surprise to her that Misaki even possessed jutsus at all. they her had been buried deep by her, but Now, her sensei now brought them to the surface. He wasn't loving and supportive, but he was patient. And efficient. was Misaki had to be a rose and cover herself with thorns or she would be crushed underfoot.

Though Kabuto was enjoying this too much and Misaki could barely defend herself. It was if he wanted to hurt her. She had to pump herself up like a fighter.

But, that wasn't who she was. Didn't they understand that?

Misaki watched as Kabuto sprinted across the dirt as light as a dandelion puff. Kabuto smirked as he drew closer. Another attack was imminent.

"Earth style, Hidden Lily," she proclaimed in the nick of time.

The flower sprouted around her form hiding Misaki's form. As petals of violet closed around her, she became one with the plant. If she closed her eyes, the petals could become her shelter. A cozy purple cottage. She would live here if she were able. Meanwhile, outside, she could tell that Kabuto was unimpressed.

"Chakra Scapel!"

He intended to slice her sanctuary to ribbons. Now was the time to use her offensive jutsu.

"Earth Style, Creeping Vine!"

The ivy shot along the ground to strike. It resembled a snake as it crossed the distance with ease. Misaki wrapped it around Kabuto's waist.

Kabuto looked down. "You should wrap it around my neck," he immediately suggested. "Take advantage of every opportunity that battle offers."

Misaki hesitated. She didn't want to kill or seriously hurt anyone, but she was aware that it couldn't be avoided. In essence, she knew that he was right.

"Don't be afraid of your blooming power, Misaki. It's your chakra and it's at your disposal. Nin are instruments of war not preservers of peace."

Still, Misaki only had three jutsus; Kabuto had an arsenal at his disposal. It wasn't a fair training exercise.

She knew that he was taking it easy on her. In a real fight, she would have been destroyed by now. The thought was sobering.

A medical nin contained the power to heal or destroy. How could Kabuto represent both? Which one was he really? However, Misaki already suspected the answer.

The garden suited her best Though Misaki could be tamed, some unknown part of her was was still wild. It was the happiest part of her.

After another afternoon of training had concluded, her next destination was to the shower.

As she undressed, the atmosphere had changed Warily, Misaki stood under the spray of the shower as she spread her shoulder blades wide while the water flowed in rivulets down the contours of her back.

Something was going to change. Misaki just didn't know if she was ready for it.

Misaki wasn't surprised when someone came to her door. Her blonde hair was damp and the white yukata she wore was loose and flimsy. She was too vulnerable.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to see you now you. Kabuto-san too. He claims that it's important. Come with me," the messenger gestured.

Misaki didn't like this. Still, she complied.

Upon entry into the darkly elegant office, her presence was greeted with praise. The pale man looked up.

"Misaki-chan, dear. Kabuto tells me that he is pleased with your progress. Are you pleased as well?"

Misaki hadn't expected the question. She nodded.

"Yes."

Orochimaru eyes gathered an inner fire. Misaki fliched.

"Tell me, child, what is your name? Do you know what it is?"

Misaki wet her lips. "Mori Misaki."

What else could it be? Were they testing her?

"That is not your name," Orochimaru reprimanded. "You are not Mori Misaki."

She collapsed in the chair was news to her. She couldn't even recollect her own name. Perhaps she truly was stupid.

"You see," Orochimaru's voice was as soft as a shaft of moonlight, "you are of the Morino clan. You are actually Morino Misaki."

"Morino Misaki," she said it to herself as if cementing the notion.

Finally, she had family somewhere. There was an actual family and the pale man knew of them. But, if they couldn't remember her what was the point? It was just two letters.

"So...how did I meet you?" she dared to ask.

"You were sick and delirious while wandering around alone near the Village Hidden in the Grass. Even now, you still maln my care There was a tautness to his words that she didn't want to decipher

Maybe she had been an orphan. Who knows what had happened. Had the pale man, o, been her savior? Why hadn't her family saved her? Had they even been looking?

"My parents?" she asked. She couldn't even properly form the question.

Orochimaru propped his chin with his hand. "Probably deceased."

So. They had been tossed away. Dead stalks in the ground. Misaki couldn't even remember their faces.

Misaki had been forgotten. She had always known.

She wanted to inquire how he knew these things know from how much did they know about her something wasn't right. Yet, she didn' she was aware of the shaky ground she trod on.

"The rest of your family reside in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There is a Ninja Academy there. In time, I'd like you to enroll as a student."

For now, this was home. She didn't want to go anywhere. At the moment, this is who she was. Then again, how safe was it here? The Village Hidden in the Leaves sounded like a nice place. It would be a good place for her...wouldn't it?

"I'll walk you through it. It's easy enough to pretend." Kabuto assured her.

Misaki stiffened. Why would she need to pretend?

"You're not reuniting me with my family?"

"We're your family too. In return for performing this task for me, you will have two homes. One here as a sound nin and a birth family. We all must help one another. You won't be alone any more, Misaki-chan."

How logical he made it sound. He was placating her. Orochimaru's words were like a beast covered in the softest fur or rather the deadliest snake studded with the most stunning scales. Argument could be dangerous.

And Misaki had the impression she had far less options than what she was presented with. Like insects that watched the world go by from the glass confines of their jar. A world that they could never be a part of.

Just as Misaki clarity was being restored, it was being broken again.

"Don't worry. Others will be sure to find that innocent and special blend known as Misaki appealing."

She noticed that Kabuto was hanging over her closet than he should be. Misaki held her breath.

"You will be my eyes and ears. As you discover, so will I," Orochimaru put in.

A spy. They want me to be a spy.

Misaki doubted that she could pass for one. Real ninjas with far more experience than she could see through any deception. Did she have to take on a false persona to move to the Hidden Leaf?

Of course, the answer was right in front of her. They didn't want to let her go.

However, what Misaki really wanted to know was one thing.

"Who is my family in the Hidden Leaf Village?

"One man. He is a instructor at the Ninja Academy. Kabuto was there for a short time."

"It's a rather primitive place," Kabuto sniffed. "Not challenging enough for me. You have received a better education here, Misaki-chan."

Things were happening too fast. In fact, she couldn't keep up. Typical.

"What is the man's name?"

It would be the first piece in the puzzle of who she was.

Orochimaru's eyes held hers. "Morino Ibiki."

So, she wasn't just a seed lost in the grass. She had roots. Still, Misaki didn't feel a heartbeat.

She was still just a lone seed indeed, but now there was opportunity to grow.


	5. Poisonous Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki has doubts; Sasuke reveals more about the Hidden Leaf Village.

Title: Poisonous Roots  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 1,080  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Thoughts of Ibiki entered Misaki's mind as she sat on the grass. The day was ending and she could hear crickets call to each other in the distance. She felt as washed out as the faded blue sky.

Was he short or tall? Kind or stern? Was he good with kids? He would almost have to be if he was a teacher. Misaki didn't even know how old he was. Did he remember her? Had they ever met?

However, Kabuto was pleased, more pleased than she was, when together they uncovered more jutsus. News of her upcoming mission, her first mission, was beginning to spread. The others now paid a fraction of attention to her. Even Sasuke had a passing interest.

Watching. Watching to see me fail.

In truth, Misaki was lonely wanted to socialize with more people. Her own people.

As moths flew about her hair, Misaki wringed her hands. She was getting more nervous. She probably just needed a cup of chamomile tea. That always steadied her nerves.

Fall was quickly approaching. The leaves whispering in the wind were all but an omen...

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice asked.

Misaki froze like a rabbit. Kabuto.

Misaki glanced up. "I'm thinking," she nearly whispered.

"About?"

"The Village Hidden In the Leaves."

"Don't worry about it Misaki-chan," Kabuto soothed. "You have me as a teacher after all. What could go wrong?

She couldn't miss the playful lilt of his words

Misaki couldn't help but wonder if he liked her. He certainly gave her signals. Yet, Misaki didn't know if she should return them.

She would be starting all over again. The prospect was both thrilling and depressing.

"What does Orochimaru-sama want to know about the Village Hidden In the Leaves? Shouldn't someone more experienced handle this mission?"

"Don't question Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto tugged playfully at her sleeve.

His behavior was light, but he was serious.

"How will I get there?"

"I'll take you there. It's already planned. you won't have to worry about a thing."

It was little wonder that he had volunteered. Kabuto currently had the most mobility. The pale man hardly showed his face and Sasuke-kun never left. The journey would probably be on foot of course.

Misaki was sure that she would miss this place. It was almost as if they were dumping her off. At least could properly defend herself now.

"Sasuke-kun is from the village, you know."

Misaki perked up. "Really?"

Misaki turned to look for Kabuto, but he had disappeared as a silent mist would. She hadn't even heard him.

Above, the very first stars were appearing. They were faint, but they were there.

So. She would have to remember that.

Misaki didn't see Sasuke-kun for a while after that. But, as soon as he was in sight, she pounced on him. He tensed as she approached him; he could already sense her chakra. Slowly, she moved across the wooden boards towards him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He halted.

"Are you from the Village Hidden In the Leaves?"

Sasuke looked annoyed to be questioned.

"I left, and I can never go back. What's it to you?"

Misaki carefully backed away ever so slightly. Sasuke's anger was hot as flames.

"is it a nice place?"

A wistful look seized hold of his gaze. "No."

Was he lying? He seemed to be.

"What then about the academy?"

What about it?" Sasuke snapped. "It's just where they train ninjas to become Jounins."

Misaki paused.

"What's a Jounin?"

"You don't know much about your own people, do you?" Sasuke scoffed.

Misaki was shrinking before his very eyes. She was at once ashamed.

Misaki ducked her head. "More of my memories need to return first." It sounded like she was making excuses.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Genins are beginners, Chunins are the intermediate class of nin, and Jounins are the graduates. Nin train at very young at ages. At seven or younger."

Would she be considered a Genin? A Chunin? Did it matter? She had never attended school Kabuto may have well been her teacher now.

"By the way, Orochimaru came from the Village Hidden In the Leaves too."

Well, there would be no no hope of asking him. So, the pale man didn't stay either. Why was she going then? Was it because they couldn't?

Doubt was beginning to encircle her as the first blossoms of spring would encountering winter air instead of warm breezes.

Soon, she would be around people. Misaki was of course forbidden to mention this place. It could put her in danger.

Realistically, she knew that was to be put in a bad situation, but instead of worrying, Misaki focused on the positives. That's how much of a fool she really was.

She had so many hopes; Misaki wondered if the world would be cruel and take them away.

She wondered if she was destined to be a dried flower petal cast to the wind.

 

 

\---

 

 

To the Hidden Leaf Village, Misaki would be a flower with a serpent burrowed at its roots. Orochimaru sincerely hoped that the Leaf would not see through her deception too soon. He wanted to see how useful Misaki truly was.

If they did, she would be chewed up and spit out, and her own blood would do it. Orochimaru well knew how Ibiki could be. Misaki wouldn't stand a chance.

Or, perhaps he was pinning too many ambitions on her fragile psyche. Maybe she would fracture. He had always tried to make her comfortable in her own skin, but somehow he was never able to manage it. Perhaps the girl was too damaged.

Orochimaru sometimes wondered if a jutsu had been placed on her. Misaki's demeanor, thinking patters, and preoccupation with nature all fit under the diagnosis of trauma? Not even Orochimaru had all the answers, but time would tell.

Orochimaru had been interested in her mostly due to her parentage, but she would have been an able tool in any event. If life had been kinder, Misaki's fate would be different. Though she would want to know her familial relation, Orochimaru already assumed that Ibiki wouldn't return the sentiment. However, the helpful citizens of the Leaf would want to help the uncle and niece get together. The villagers could never mind their own business.

Being a nin was indeed about survival of the fittest. Soon, Misaki would understand.

Orochimaru smirked under the light of the full moon that lit his office.

It really was a beautiful night.


	6. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki disembarks, and Kabuto surprises her.

Title: Stolen Kiss  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 970  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Autumn was here and the first sprigs of leaves began to turn pale yellow, amber, and scarlet.

The day had arrived furtive and unseen, and Misaki was still unprepared. She stared up at the tan walls of her bedroom and defeatedly blew out the fat candle one last time. As simple as it was, Misaki was had grown to love it. It had been hers, and now, she was abandoning it.

She would wear no headband. It was the way she had been found after all, so it was to be left behind. Just as well. Misaki felt that the sound insignia never suited her. She didn't like loud sounds.

Misaki asked the pale man which direction the Village Hidden In the Leaves was. Orochimaru informed her that it was to the south.

"Now, is there anything else you need Misaki-chan, dear?"

Misaki still didn't know could hold her own. Still, it was now or never, right?

Orochimaru's fangs glimmered, and she shivered. Well, Orochimaru was basically a white serpent, and the serpent had been her savior.

Misaki bent over in a deep bow. Resepect was a requirement in the Hidden Sound Village.

She had a feeling that he enjoyed the power he had over her; he enjoyed the power he held over everyone. These insights ran through her like electric flashes sometimes. She never knew what to do with them.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

"You're very welcome, dear. I do hope we meet again."

Though Misaki was a spy, she didn't know what what or who she was spying on. She had been given no directions. All she wanted was a glimpse of her family.

"Kabuto will be your companion. Trust his instincts. They are more keen than yours."

The silver-haired ninja stepped forward. "Shall we leave?" he asked her benignly.

Misaki smiled in answer, but the expression on her face was false. In truth, she was breaking apart.

"You won't be alone, Misaki-chan. I'll keep watch over you," Orochimaru promised.

"How will I know?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "You'll know."

A chill seized Misaki at the ferocity she found hidden there.

 

 

\---

 

 

And so they set out amongst the crisp falling leaves. Misaki walked with a heavy heart yet kept her eyes on the canopies of the trees. She knew her name now and her birth place. She had an identity. She wasn't a lost nameless flower.

She and Kabuto walked past many varieties of trees, open fields, and streams. From the running water was where they caught their dinner. At sunset, Misaki saw the morning glories. They were banded in colors of white, purple and pink. Misaki stood and admired how intricately they wound around the trees until Kabuto called her away. Misaki's cheeks were as bright as the flowers.

Morino. Of the forest. She was the beautiful blossom of the forest. Her heritage. She would never forget it again. She would honor it.

"Are you nervous?" Kabuto asked.

The question had taken her by surprise.

"A bit."

He said nothing in response.

After three days of walking, they were finally making progress. Kabuto abruptly stopped on the dirt path and so did Misaki.

He adjusted his glasses. "We're near the borders of the village."

Misaki wanted to cry out in joy. She didn't even eat her breakfast. Home was less than a mile away.

"We won't go in together. Just you," Kabuto said.

Misaki nodded.

"Do you trust me, Misaki-chan?"

"Yes."

What did he mean by that?

"Then, hold still," he ordered.

Misaki glanced over and saw that he had produced a kunai. Misaki's bright dreams dulled.

Kabuto...

He was going to attack her. He was preparing to attack her.

Kabuto was already in his detached bedside manner. "A few cuts and bruises will make the others want to help. You will appear less like a threat."

Was this real?

Her heartbeat fluttered in her throat.

Yes. Too real.

"Just let me go in, Kabuto-kun. I won't be in danger. Really. I'm not a threat."

Right now, Misaki was in danger from him. That detail wasn't lost on her. She wouldn't even make it into the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kabuto cocked his head. "Misaki-chan, you don't know what you're talking about. You never know what you're talking about. it's a little bit...endearing. No wonder Orochimaru-sama is taken with you."

She should not have trusted Kabuto. Not even for a minute He was already poised in position to attack. She was too late.

Misaki attempted to fend off blows that flew at her in seemingly ever direction. A slice was taken out of her arm, her chin, and the final spot was her chest. The blade grazed past her heart with ease. Nothing that would be fatal. Then again, Kabuto was a surgeon. And there was a mission that she needed to accomplish. For the pale man as well as herself.

She was left gasping on the ground. In vain, she tried to rise to her feet.

"Nuh-uh," Kabuto scolded.

With his speed, Kabuto knocked her against a nearby tree trunk. The force of the blow knocked the air out of her lungs. From how casually he did it, it was as if Kabuto had just kicked a pine cone instead of her.

"It'll be okay, Misaki-chan. Just do as you're told. You get what you want, we get what we want."

Her vision was starting to sway and bend as her cuts burned. Dots floated across her vision.

Why? Why Kabuto?

Misaki could feel him above her before he leaned in close. His mouth was hot on hers as Kabuto stole Misaki's first kiss.

"See you around."

Damn him.

She knew that he had been interested. He could have told her back then. Now, the moment had passed.

With that memory of sensation against her lips, she passed out.


	7. Two Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai and Sakura discover Misaki; Sasuke disapproves.

Title: Two Flowers  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 937  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

"Sakura?"

Sai watched the kunoichi come to a stop before she ran towards a grove of trees.

"Look, Sai. There's a girl over here!"

Sai followed her footsteps and indeed found himself above a young woman. Her golden hair spilled over the grass, and she was hurt and bleeding. He wasn't sure if life resided there or not.

Sakura thoroughly ran her hands over her body with her mystical palm technique.

"She's breathing. She doesn't seem to be hurt too badly. What a relief."

"Who is she? I've never seen her before," Sai murmured.

"Sai, We need to get her to the hospital," Sakura interrupted.

He mutely agreed. Helping people was always a good thing.

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki awoke to incessant beeping groaned and turned her head against the pillow.

The thin white sheet was scratchy against her skin and the smell of antiseptic saturated the air.

She was back in the labs. Apparently, her first mission had not got well. She half expected to see Kabuto walk through the door instead of a girl with pink hair with a lean shinobi trailing behind. His skin was as pale as ivory and his hair was as black as night.

Then, Misaki really remembered.

Kabuto. He had kissed her. Kissed her and left her for dead.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

The girl's face was kind and her eyes sparkled.

"Where am I?"

"Safe. You're in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Her heart burned. She had made it. She was in the Hidden Leaf. Finally. Her life had started again.

"Please, what is your name?"

"Misaki. What's yours?"

"Sakura."

Another flower. Misaki already was comfortable with Sakura. It was like talking to an old friend.

By her side, Misaki noticed a glass of water and immediately began grappling for it.

"Oh, here."

Sakura handed it to her, and her soft skin brushed against hers. Gratefully, she took a sip. Her mouth tasted of old dirt and rust. Misaki detected a hint of blood as well. Kabuto had hit her hard.

"What on earth happened to you in the forest?"

Misaki clammed up. Now, Misaki had to be clever and think of a story. The truth could wait.

Misaki stole a moment to think with another gulp of water and blurted the first thing her brain conjured.

"A masked man attacked me."

"Did he have white hair?" the shinobi asked.

"Sai! Not Kakashi-sensei. He wouldn't."

Misaki didn't know who that was, but she forced herself to continue.

"I couldn't tell he was masked and...dressed in red clothing."

There. Something unlikely yet possible. Misaki even wondered herself how she had l so quickly. It was evident that the Otogakure had already had an effect on her.

"From the Land of Fire maybe?" Sai mused.

Sakura set her jaw. "Maybe. And where are you from, Misaki-chan?"

"I'm from the Kusagakure, the Village Hidden in In the Grass," she revealed in a rush.

The pale man had told her that much. She was forbidden to reveal where she really came from. Then again, the Village Hidden In the Sound wasn't her true home. It was a home that she had settled into.

"Well, Misaki would be a common name there," he reasoned.

They were checking her story. Misaki was aware that she very well could be the enemy in their eyes. She just wanted to know her family. Everything would be okay then.

Misaki closed her eyes. Maybe she could escape the pale man here. She didn't want to see Kabuto right away. However, he had warned her that they would be in touch, but he had not told her when.

"Morino. Morino Misaki."

"Misaki-chan...are you related to the Morino Clan?"

Misaki sat up. "Do you know Ibiki?"

Her toes curled under the blankets as she waited for the answer. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Not now.

Sakura frowned at her. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I think that we should report this to the Hokage."

"The Hokage?" Misaki echoed.

"The leader of the Hidden Leaf. Her name is Tsunade-sama. She'll help place you."

They were treating her like a homeless cat. Well, perhaps, they weren't wrong.

Right now, home was here. Misaki knew that she couldn't return to the Village Hidden In the Sound because she didn't know the way.

Misaki watched them leave. All she could do was wait until matters were sorted out at their convenience. She was still a stranger of no importance in a foreign land.

What if they didn't believe her?

Misaki wriggled around to face the window and sobbed.

 

 

\---

 

 

"What is Misaki really doing?" Sasuke asked that night over their dinner.

"Hmm? the chopsticks paused at his lips.

Occasionally, the two had moments of idle conversation. Sometimes, it was stimulating. Other times, it was bland. Orochimaru wondered what this eventually evolve into.

"Be clever, Sasuke-kun. Misaki is related to Morino Ibiki, the head of the Torture and Interrogation Force and all the information therein. Misaki-chan could be a trump card in the making. Sometimes, it pays to invest."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "The girl being is used. Used against her own blood. Despicable," the avenger spat.

Sasuke got touchy about family honor. Orochimaru himself never had the luxury of it.

The serpent chuckled. "Of course, she has no idea. She's a blank slate that can be drawn on. In all likelihood, she'll just be tucked away somewhere. How much she wants to learn and survive depends on her."

Sasuke stared. "You're wicked."

Orochimaru smirked. He wasn't sure if it was an observation or a compliment. Then again, Sasuke was no prize himself.

Either way, Sasuke wasn't wrong.


	8. The Closed Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki meets Ibiki; Kakashi theorizes.

Title: The Closed Bud  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 970  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Misaki was on her feet in mere few hours. The medical team needed the bed, so she was moved to a rear room.

Her new clothes were bright and soft-sky blue paired with sage green. The combination reminded her of a warm spring day. She was grateful for them as her other clothes from Orochimaru were ripped and bloody. Misaki didn't understand why Kabuto had to be so rough with her.

All of a sudden, Misaki was whisked away by Sakura to this Tsunade-sama's office. As she walked the halls of the Ninja Academy, the other students stared at her. She wondered what they thought of her.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Misaki remained silent. She wasn't sure herself.

'Hokage-sama, this is Misaki," Sakura announced.

Misaki noticed a woman behind a cluttered desk. She had blonde hair like her own that was worn in pigtails down her back and wore full makeup. A purple jewel rode her forehead. She was...beautiful.

Tsunade looked her up and down.

"Am I to believe this is Ibiki's niece?"

Misaki's nerves thrummed with anxiety. Her voice was frozen in her throat.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

He's here.

Misaki smoothed out her skirt to be presentable. Her heart rate was out of control. She wasn't even aware if she were breathing or not when the door opened.

Ibiki was tall, she could see. His black leather trench coat flared around him and a dove gray suit was worn under that. Ibiki's face was scarred and tanned brown from the sun, and his eyes were dark and piercing.

At his appearance, Misaki's heart sank. He was her only familial relation, and he looked like a monster. Misaki knew that she was being ungrateful. It was everything she ever wanted, but...

Ibiki caught her assessing him.

"So, you're Misaki," he sneered at her. His lips held mockery.

She nodded quickly. "I am."

"I don't know you." The shinobi barely glanced at her.

Misaki lowered her eyes. That's how it was. He didn't trust her. She had already been dismissed, and she had only said two words.

"I don't know my family either," she tried.

Ibiki appeared affronted. "Then, how the hell do you know me?"

"Others told me. The people I live with."

All eyes were on her. It seemed that even Tsunade herself was holding her breath. She knew herself that it was a sketchy story, and Misaki was half embarrassed at herself for telling it.

Obviously, Orochimaru had wanted her to be this innocent and stupid. And here she was.

Tsunade straightened her posture behind the desk. "Is this story plausible Ibiki-san? Can you validate her words?"

Ibiki snorted. "I demand a DNA test, Tsunade-sama. I don't know this girl. Take her to the appropriate venue."

"Very well." Tsunade folded her hands. "Take her to the drawing station."

It eventually dawned on Misaki that she was actually trembling. The worst scenario she had imagined had actually just happened.

"Do you want a blanket? Are you cold?" the medical nin hovering over her asked.

"No, thank you," Misaki mumbled.

it wasn't like in her dreams. This was nothing like the kindly old man who would graciously welcome her to his family. She had imagined a balding portly man in robes. Morino Ibiki was quite different than what she had envisioned.

Misaki winced when the needle entered her flesh. As her blood was drawn, she felt as hollow as a log. Misaki fought back tears and it wasn't from the pain.

Would she be accepted anywhere?

He would only listen to her story until there was proof. Maybe there would be no reason to stay here after all. She would have to wait in the woods for Kabuto.

Also, Misaki noticed that he did not look like her. She wondered if the pale man had made a mistake. Yet, he knew of Ibiki's existence. What if Orochimaru had played a trick on her anyway? Was there any truth to her existence? Only fate knew what was in store for Misaki.

Now, Misaki understood the expression to be careful what you wished for.

And again, all she could do was wait. It was a recurring theme in her life.

She wondered if the buds of promise that had developed would die before they opened.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Ibiki has a kid?" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What?" Naruto's mouth hung open.

"No, Of course not," Sakura replied sharply to them both. "A niece, I believe. She was found in the woods by Sai and I."

"Hmm."

Naruto was amused. "Really? what does she look like?"

"Um, Average height. Delicate build. Blond hair. Green eyes. Soft spoken."

"And she's related to him? Crazy genetics." Naruto sniggered.

"If she is," Kakashi cut in.

"Sensei?" Naruto trained his eyes on Kakashi.

"Doesn't this slightly resemble a trap? What if she had planted for us to find by our enemies? Konoha has quite a few of them. It could be someone merely claiming a relation."

Sakura's defense was quick. "We have no reason not to believe her. She was hurt and bleeding and left exposed to the elements. Someone wanted to hurt her or kill her. Maybe she just needs help."

Kakashi stared ahead."Well, we will just have to wait for the results of her DNA test. For her sake, she better pass it."

"Or what?" Naruto asked.

Sakura had lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Or, she will sorely wish she hadn't, Naruto," she murmured.

Naruto got it then.

The heads of everyone suddenly shared the same hideous thought. Misaki would either have a long or short life in a cell at the T & I Force. She would most likely be interrogated by Ibiki himself. In Misaki's condition, it wouldn't take long at all to learn any secrets.

Naruto shook his head. "Aw, man."


	9. A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi asks for leniency; the DNA tests are revealed.

Title: A Request  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 984  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Kakashi wondered if he was suicidal following the scarred man down the corridor, but then, he was only doing this out of Sakura's wishes. She seemed to have taken a shine to the blonde kunoichi.

"Now, try not to be too hard on her..."

Suddenly, Ibiki turned. The motion surprised Kakashi.

"And what is she to you?"

Kabuto took care to remember his place. "A stranger still, but the girl who could have ties to this village. Nothing is for certain yet."

"No matter how unlikely these 'ties' are?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow

Kakashi admitted himself that the girl's tale was doubtful. Kakashi had once been ANBU, and one never really stopped being ANBU. According to the village whispers anyway.

"Just consider it, Ibiki-san."

Years ago, it would have been "-sama." A title of respect. However, those days were long over. Now, Kakashi was a humble instructor.

A slight smirk. "I might..."

Kakashi wondered what he was really thinking. If anything. Ibiki was so damned hard to talk to, and he was the one with the mask.

Casually, Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

His task was done.

 

 

\---

 

 

"The test is positive."

Both Misaki and i were speechless when Tsunade held up the two test tubes.

"The DNA does indeed match. What do you think of that Ibiki-san?"

Ibiki grunted in annoyance. He didn't seem too pleased.

"You doubt us?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow

Misaki watched Ibiki stiffen. It was a marvel to see. To Tsunade-sama, he was her subordinate. A woman had all this power. Also, Misaki had a feeling herself that she had supporters of our own, but, she didn't know if she deserved it. Only she knew where she was really from.

Ibiki at last broke eye contact with the Hokage.

"Che. Fine. What is your age, girl?"

Misaki was startled to be directly addressed, yet the savagery in his gaze demanded complete attention. Ibiki's gaze was almost painful; his eyes never left hers.

"Eighteen."

Ibiki sniffed. "I know nin that became Jounins when they were thirteen."

"I could attend the academy," Misaki vocalized her exact thoughts.

Couldn't she?

"That would be a good idea," Sakura chimed in eagerly.

Misaki didn't even have an education. She paled in comparison to everyone in this room.

"Now, can you tell me how this girl is related to you?" Tsunade asked curiously. "Is she a cousin?"

Ibiki closed his eyes. "I had a brother."

"Had?" Misaki echoed.

"An older brother. He left and got married early. You know how it is."

Misaki wished that she did. It was evident that he carried a lot of bitterness as dark as coat.

"What was his name?" Sakura asked. She was spellbound.

Misaki frowned. She felt like she should be asking that.

"Itsuki."

Misaki stifled a cry. She had no memory of him, yet now she knew that her father's name was Itsuki. Tree. How apt.

"And my mother?"

"It escapes me. I was only around nine at the time."

It was a shame that he couldn't remember her mother. Misaki was forced to hide her disappointment.

Tsunade smiled. "Another I. Itsuki, Ibiki, and Idate."

Misaki had another uncle. She decided that she wouldn't ask about it yet. Misaki had enough trouble processing the information she already knew.

So much information...

At time, Misaki wondered if Orochimaru could somehow hear her or even this conversation. Maybe one of his snakes had been implanted inside of her while she had slept.

Misaki couldn't blame the direction of her thoughts any more; she hadn't had any sleep for a while now.

"My family was...traditional for a time. "Of the forest." Crop names and cultivation names. At least I wasn't named for a damned tree."

All were disturbed at the bubble of humor that rose to the surface and broke as quickly as it had appeared. Maybe there was a part of him that was actually human.

The pale man and Kabuto had also been tense complex people. It was as if destiny had prepared her for this...

"So, girl are you up for a challenge?"

He was addressing her again. Her name was Misaki, so why did he refer to her as girl?

He obviously had no respect for her yet which was understandable. Misaki didn't expect much now.

"What challenge?"

"We'll meet later tomorrow at 7:30 AM," he informed her in a hushed tone. "I'll send someone. Be sure you are on time."

Ibiki sounded like Orochimaru. What did he really want? What would this private meeting entail?

Did he suspect something?

Misaki still didn't know much about Ibiki or his reactions. If there was danger, she didn't sense it. She was honestly drained from the encounter.

Misaki and the others watched as Ibiki silently exited from the room.

It was then Misaki felt Sakura's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Misaki-chan. I'm sure with time..."

Time could promise nothing. Misaki didn't know how much time she had until she got the summons.

Misaki wondered how much time she had before the pale man got to her. His presence would be problematic to say the least.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. The people of Konoha seemed nice, but Misaki had been stained through no fault of her own. Still, she couldn't blame the pale man. If it hadn't been for him, she would have died.

In the end, she knew nothing about her future.

And neither did they.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Is she still alive?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Orochimaru cackled for a stretch. The sound even made Sasuke's skin crawl and the stones of the corridor ring out in pain.

"Quite."

So. She had made it to Konoha. She had escaped. Sasuke had wondered if it was even possible. Maybe she was tougher than she seemed. Then again, it could just be simple luck.

However, it was too late for Sasuke. This was his life now.


	10. Punishing Pink Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibiki trains Misaki; Kabuto contemplates.

Title: Punishing Pink Petals  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, OC  
Words: 1,157  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

It was already night. Above her, the trees lashed around over her head. Misaki's hair blew around in the wind as she looked over the edge of the cliff.

If she slipped and fell, or was pushed, she would do so on ragged rocks that waited for anyone at the bottom.

Eventually, she realized that she wasn't alone. Behind her, she noticed that Kabuto was picking flowers. It was so unlike Kabuto.

"They're gorgeous," she stated.

Unable to help herself, she bent down and sniffed one.

"But, Kabuto, why are they all white?"

"They're funerary flowers," he explained without batting an eyelash.

"For who? Who died?"

Kabuto turned to stare her dead in the eyes.

"You."

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki awoke long before dawn. She was ready and sitting on the edge of her bed.

The adrenaline was already pumping in her veins and the day hadn't even started yet. In fact, it had had just began. She had no idea what to expect.

All of a sudden, Misaki heard a knock at the door. The digital clock read 7:28. He was early. Of course, that was not surprising.

With dread uncurling inside her, she unlocked the door. Her visitor was masked. He wore gray fatigues and a weapon was holstered on his back. Warily, she stepped back.

"Morino Misaki, ma'am?"

"That's me. Where are we going?" Once again, curiosity had overcome her fear.

"You'll find out."

His expression was unreadable beneath the mask as they walked to a faraway training room. Ibiki was already waiting. As silently as he arrived, he was gone.

Misaki seized a lock of her hair and began to twirl it she was nervous. Though they were related by blood, could their feelings ever be interrelated. Could they even begin to understand each other?

It would take time, she decided.

"Who was that person?"

"A member of ANBU."

"ANBU? What's that?"

"Our Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. I'm head of the T & I department."

Didn't he have an actual name? But Misaki thought it best not to push it. In any case, she had never heard of them.

"What do you do there?"

Ibiki smiled thinly. "I torture and interrogate people."

Misaki's mouth dropped open. "Do you like doing that?"

"There are criminal threats to the village. Do you understand?" Ibiki was growing irritated.

"Of course," she lied.

She tried to. Then again, she was sure that her judgment was distorted from living with them.

A sense of foreboding bit at her anyway. Could she be considered a threat the village? How would Ibiki react?

"My turn to ask questions. What kind of chakra do you have?"

"I have an earth nature."

Misaki was sure that the information was true. Kabuto had tested her twice.

"It figures. So, why don't you show me what you got?"

She was surprised. "You want me to fight you?"

Misaki eyed his tall stocky frame. This battle would be over fast. She was barely one hundred sixteen pounds and he was at least two hundred. Misaki would barely last a minute.

"All right start."

Misaki wondered if he was going to easy on her.

She wasn't surprised when he blocked every one of her hits if her strikes even made an impact. All he had to do was get serious and it was over. His eyes never left hers.

Out of desperation, she used the first jutsu she had ever been taught for a diversion.

"Earth Style: Hidden Lily!"

After the purple petals enveloped her, Ibiki just...stopped. Confused, Misaki broke the jutsu.

Had she won?

"What was that?" Ibiki asked.

Misaki was confused. "My jutsu."

She had just perfected it, and it was useless. Misaki wasn't quite sure about the mechanics of how fights worked. She had been helpless when Kabuto turned on her.

"That disappearing into a flower trick worthless. It 's more a detriment than a help, except maybe for camouflage. Moves need to be useful on the battlefield and not just for show."

Misaki cringed at the harsh assessment. She was giving it all she had.

Was she really that weak? Had Kabuto even prepared her adequately.

"Can I make a suggestion? it's a justu that I picked up."

"Okay."

Misaki saw no harm in that.

After Ibiki walked her through on the hand signs, Misaki tried it for herself.

"Earth Style: Punishing Pink Petals!"

The hot pink petals flew upwards and transformed into senbon that crashed to the earth on impact. Though they were wickedly sharp, Misaki was overjoyed that she was capable of doing it.

In the future, Misaki knew that she would be expected to hurt people. Maybe she could be like Sakura and heal people, but that was a luxury that she couldn't afford right now. She never had the nerve to ask Kabuto.

"Might I suggest Genjutsu at some point in the future? You could be a good fit for it."

Genjustu, the illusion techniques. Misaki herself had no interest in them. She pondered what her true role would be as a ninja.

As the minutes progressed, Ibiki seemed to enjoy teaching her and perfecting her techniques. He had regard for her as a student, but not a family member.

Misaki warned herself not to expect miracles. Yet, all in all, the morning had gone well.

"That's all for now. Now, I have an appointment."

Maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of anticipation in his demeanor. Misaki hoped that it wasn't what she thought what that meant. If so, someone was going to have an awful day.

Was Ibiki as as cruel as the pale man?

Yet, As Ibiki left, it struck her to say something.

"Thank you, ojisan."

Misaki was rewarded by the odd expression that moved over his face.

If only he knew that he was only making her more powerful for Orochimaru.

Suddenly, she was struck by guilt. It prodded at her by the hour.

Misaki wondered how long this would last. The uncertainty hung over her as thick as a cloud.

 

 

\---

 

 

"We're not seriously taking on Ibiki, are we?"

Orochimaru's eyes flicked to him. "No, Kabuto-kun, we must be more subtle than that. Don't you know me by now? We'll have the entire ANBU force after us."

Ibiki was a lumbering bear after a snake. All Orochimaru had to do was remain out of sight hidden in the brush. How Ibiki would love to get his hands on him. As for Orochimaru himself, he didn't think of the man much. But, he bet that Ibiki's niece thought of him often.

"So, when do I have to go back?"

"When her petals open a bit wider. Misaki-chan should gain the others' trust a bit more, don't you think?"

It amused Orochimaru to see when Kabuto tried to follow his train of thought. He was sure that Kabutro understood the delay.

The equation was simple enough. More trust, more information.


	11. Slither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki meets Ino. Later, she becomes aware that she is being watched.

Title: Slither  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 809  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

The training had gone well for the most part and Misaki was in a good mood.

Misaki took the rest of the day off and drank in the sights and sounds of the village. The buildings of Konoha were splashed in bright colors and its people were friendly. Misaki wondered if it had been too much to ask the universe to had just remained here all her life with her family. Would her mother and father still be alive if they had stayed in the Hidden Leaf? It was futile reasoning, but it gave her a position to stand on.

However, when she approached her door, someone was already waiting when she arrived home. It was a bit disturbing to see two figures over her bed.

Already, Misaki understood that Sakura considered her a friend. It would just make it worse when she had to leave unexpectedly.

"Here she is!" Sakura declared. "Ino-chan, this is Morino Misaki."

The girl was blonde like her and dressed in purple. Her long ponytail shone in the sunlight that beamed through the open window.

"Misaki-chan, this is Ino-chan."

"Pleasure." The other girl extended her hand.

Misaki cautiously took it. She had grown unused to any sort of human contact mind. Unbidden, her mind ghosted over to Kabuto and his touch. He haunted her still. The pale man's right hand man would be pleased to know that.

Did she...miss him?

Clearly, she had not inherited her uncle's common sense.

"Another blonde! It seems that we share a bit of a resemblance," Ino went on with a giggle. "Of course my eyes are blue while yours are green."

And Ino was an actual kunoichi. She and Sakura were actually skilled and they were younger than she by a year or two. Where had Misaki been all this time?

"Her family owns a flower shop," Sakura put in.

"Yeah and Sakura tells me that you adore them. What's your favorite one? Don't be shy."

Misaki relaxed. It seemed that she could trust her.

"Churippu. Tulips."

"Well, we're pretty far from that. Maybe you could see them in the spring," Ino smiled.

Misaki would like that, but it was already October. She doubted that she would be here in April. Flowers hibernated in the winter and she often wondered under which soil she would rest.

Would Misaki be here all that long? It all hinged on the pale man. The Otogakure was where she rightfully belonged, wasn't it?"

Or was it here? Could it be here?

"Come on. You want to see it."

Misaki agreed.

Ino graciously gave them a tour of the Yamanaka shop and its greenhouses. It exploded with flowers. There were roses, lilies, anemones, and many varieties of chrysanthemums All of them were so lovely. She hadn't seen that many flowers since...before she had been brought to Orochimaru-sama.

Desperately, she tried to vain to grasp and keep the memory, but it eluded her. She was left staring bewildering at the spidery blooms of a fall chrysanthemum.

Now, she was rather tired, but Misaki wanted wanted as much fresh air as she could breathe. Misaki wandered away from the village and smiled to herself as she sat back against a tree. Before she could properly relax, she spotted a little white snake nearby. White snakes themselves were rare, especially one so small. Catching her stare, it lifted its head as if to acknowledge her before slowly slithering away.

Misaki was sure that she was being watched by Kabuto-kun or Orochimaru-sama. But where were they? In the outskirts of the forest, Misaki thought of her dream and half expected to see Kabuto-kun behind her picking flowers.

Quietly, whisper soft, she called their names.

Something rustled nearby, but there was no answer.

She knew nothing as always. Just the way the Otogakure preferred her.

Idly, Misaki pulled out a clump of grass. She was trapped.

Kakashi slowly approached Ibiki as he sat at his desk. The older man was filing an endless mountain of paperwork apparently without blinking. Kakashi was aware that the other man's focus was brutal.

"So how did it go?"

A file escaped Ibiki's fingers. He seemed ready to vent, and Kakashi braced himself.

"Her jutsus are deplorable. If it wasn't for that flower trick, she would have none. Her sensei has no excuse...where she was all these years?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. Ibiki was as blunt as usual.

"The Kusagakure," Kakashi replied mildly

Ibiki shook his head. "I'm looking at another Idate," Ibiki scoffed "I swear I'm the only level-headed one in the family. Everyone else...just leaves."

"But she hasn't betrayed you yet," Kakashi pointed out.

"No," Ibiki admitted with a frown. "Not yet."

Even from his own bloodline, Ibiki-san was too suspicious. But that was how life had shaped him.

The cup of tea nearby steamed into spontaneous yet unpredictable patterns.


	12. Gold Hue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki feels a dark cloud looming and Kabuto arrives.

Title: Gold Hue  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,005  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Misaki was shaken by her encounter in the forest and glanced about herself warily all the way home. At any instant, she prepared to be ambushed.

When she arrived at her room, she saw that had been mercifully left alone. Immediately, the door flew shut behind her. She desperately needed a moment alone.

No one had seen her arrive. No one had seen anything. Yet, she still felt a dark cloud pressing around her.

Also, she needed to shower. Her skin was damp and grimy from the events of the day.

In the bathroom, she was pleased to discover pleasant lavender soap and honey shampoo. It was a welcome change. Sometimes, in the Otogakure, she didn't even have soap. Just water.

Wet and shivering upon exiting the bathroom, she was ready for bed. Nervously, she glanced at the window as if waiting for someone to appear. No one ever did

Relievedly, Misaki settled in bed and shut her eyes. A good night's rest was what she needed. Then, she would be fine.

So, whatever would happen in the future would not happen tonight.

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki was being dragged away. Her feet nearly slid across the floor from the strong pull. The grip on her wrist was merciless and unrelenting. She knew that it wouldn't let go.

She was already past the point of struggling. Maybe they would see that this was all some sort of a terrible mistake...

Misaki was then unceremoniously thrown in a chair; she knew that she would not be leaving it for a while.

The man at her side stood tall above her, but she couldn't glimpse his face. She didn't really want to look at it, but she knew that she couldn't resist forever...

 

\---

 

 

Misaki awoke to sunlight dancing on her face and smiled at the sight. It was a tradition of sorts that smiling at the sun would bring good fortune for the rest of the day.

Misaki fussed with her blanket. Wait, where had that memory come from? The memory was an intruder that disturbed her peace and confused her perception.

Then, she remembered her dream. It had been like all the others.

With the suspicion that something deep was beginning to unravel, Misaki rose from the bed and immediately dressed in her Konoha clothes. She wondered if the others could see right through her.

Fervently, she told herself that there was nothing to see.

Was she to hurt people in this village? What would Orochimaru-sama want her to report? So far, he had told her nothing.

Misaki had hoped for another day of sightseeing, but within the hour, another summons arrived. Ibiki wanted to see her again.

Misaki groaned inwardly. Now wasn't a good time. But, there was no way she could refuse him.

However, soon her annoyance morphed into fear. What if he asked her about the snake? But then, no one had seen it. No one could link her to it.

The ANBU member that had been sent to her door took her outside instead of the training room from before. Misaki wondered what was responsible for this change.

Her anxiety heightened as she approached Ibiki on the grass. She wasn't sure if it was foreboding or her own conscience.

He instantly spotted her. "Ah, Misaki-chan. Nice day, isn't it?"

She agreed.

"I decided to continue with more training if you don't mind. It would be a disservice to the Leaf if you remained weak. A member of my own family."

So. She was to become powerful. All Shinobi were really alike.

"You will want to try out some more earth styles and not everything has to revolve around flowers. I don't know why your sensei ingrained that into you..."

Misaki flushed in embarrassment. It hadn't been Kabuto-kun's fault. She enjoyed flowers because had a connection to them, yet, he didn't know that. Ibiki didn't know anything about her.

But if he would...

He was friendly and responded to her presence well. That was a reassuring sign for her.

She shouldn't have to be in a position like this, but it was the one and only choice she had. She wondered if her uncle could understand.

Ibiki's lesson revolved around how to create small earthquakes under the ground. The jutsus were much more difficult and demanding than Kabuto-kun had ever taught her. Ibiki quickly noticed her strain.

"That's enough for today. We don't want you injuring anything."

She noticed his smirk and was again on the brink of embarrassment. He wasn't impressed with her abilities, but then, again why should he? She had hardly had any training.

But then, she reminded herself was luckier than some in the Otogakure. Some of the others hadn't even make it. Some of them had never tasted freedom again.

Why was the pale man so considerate of her? Did he expect to be recompensed? How?

The questions haunted her, and they were getting harder to elude.

Later, at the marketplace, Misaki spotted Sakura and waved to her. The pink-haired girl waved and smiled back. Misaki could see that she was too busy to talk.

Soon, Misaki would just fade away into memory. One way or another.

She didn't know why her thoughts had turned so dark. Misaki didn't want to be alone with them. When could she attend the Ninja Academy?

Instead of returning to her temporary apartment, Misaki decided to venture to the outskirts of the woods as she did before. She had to know; she had to assure herself.

A fly buzzed and landed on her arm as she stepped under the trees. The dying light filtered through the leaves and transformed everything with a rich and gold hue. Beautiful. All her stress melted away.

Suddenly, someone stepped out from behind her. She sensed his chakra too late, and moments later, she felt a familiar blade against her throat. For the first time in her life, the forest had betrayed her.

"Hello there, Misaki-chan. Did you happen to see our messenger?"

It was Kabuto's voice behind her ear.


	13. Whispering of Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabuto approaches Misaki.

Title: Whispering of Leaves  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 836  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

"Well, then. Long time, no see. Surprised to see me, Misaki?"

Misaki stammered a bit. Not so uncommon a reaction with a blade pointed at one's throat.

Misaki was very surprised yet not so surprised that he had not let go of her yet.

"Forgive me for this." Kabuto gestured to the kunai. "Just don't call attention to us. Deal?"

Roughly, he shoved her aside. Suddenly, she could breath again.

"Is the village all you dreamed it would be?" Kabuto literally purred. "Don't hold back now."

Misaki wondered just exactly what Kabuto wanted to hear.

"It's very...nice."

"But, it's not as nice as Orochimaru-sama's village, is it?"

He was baiting her and trapping her. But, she had questions of her own.

"Why are you here? Are you here to take me back?

Kabuto shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort. I'm just here to check on you."

Was that really it? Misaki was aware that Orochimaru's medic didn't always tell the truth.

"You're really beginning to look like a kunoichi." Kabuto assessed her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "Already, you seem more confident too. Orochimaru-sama will be amused to see that."

Did he hunger for her still? How she sometimes hungered for the delicate sweetness of a berry?

If she were was bolder, she would ask him. However, it was not not the time nor the place.

"So, how do you find Morino Ibiki, Konoha's top interrogator?"

The question was launched out of nowhere at her. She teetered; unsure of how to respond.

"He's nice. He's been training me."

Like I'm his own daughter.

Still, Misaki kept this detail to herself. It was the best thing to do around Kabuto. But, apparently, she had already said too much.

"Nice?" Kabuto scoffed. "Your uncle could make a grown man cry. If only you knew the things he's done to other people. Even while practicing under the Hokage's order, Ibiki enjoys causing pain. He's just another monster. By the way, did you learn any new information?"

Misaki frowned. Was there a point to Kabuto's words? Then, she remembered Kabuto was asking her something.

"No. I haven't learned anything.

Kabuto's face filled with fake sympathy. "Oh, but Misaki the grace period is nearly over. Now, it's time to work. Wouldn't you agree?"

Misaki swallowed. In the distance, she watched the sun sunk into the horizon, and her heart descended with it. They were giving her an ultimatum. As always, the Sound had been watching. Had she ever really been alone? Or happy?

"You need to be bolder. Follow him around. Ask him questions. Make yourself useful."

"Won't he catch on?" Misaki heard herself say.

Kabuto cocked his head. "Are you not Ibiki's own niece? Earn the trust of the Hidden Leaf. Don't be a mere follower. Be proactive. Orochimaru-sama thinks that you've grown a bit lazy. I admit, it will take time. Anything else would make others suspicious. However, I'm sure you'll manage. We have faith in you."

Suddenly, there was a tickling sensation at her neck and Misake slapped at the mosquito that had landed there in the hopes of nourishment. Like the mosquito, Kabuto sucked away her life and hope. Yet, instead of blood, it was her spirit.

"You need to find some direction, Misaki. Don't slip too far behind."

Misaki relaxed when she realized that Kabuto was preparing to leave.

"We'll meet again soon. How about...Friday night? Same time, same place."

Misaki nodded. It was all she could do.

That was four days away. Anything could happen in four days.

"Well. Until we meet again."

Misaki fliched when his hand reached out only to ever so slightly brush her cheek.

"Later."

She silently watched as he jumped into the trees until there was only a faint whispering of leaves.

The walk home was sober. All the way, she kept absently rubbing her cheek.

This village wasn't who she was. It would never be who she was...

As Misaki neared her apartment, it was Sakura that approached her to her surprise.

"There you are! Where were you? It's late."

Misaki clasped her hands together. Nervousness shuddered through her. She felt...dirty. Deceitful.

If only you knew.

"I was...out taking a walk." The words were uncomfortable to pronounce. They were not what she wished to say.

Would a spy all she ever be now? Though she was free in movements, she wasn't free on will. It depressed her.

"Good." Sakura nodded. "Anyway, we must really work on your ninjutsu. I don't know if I have anything to teach you though yet, Misaki. I specialize in medical ninjutsu."

Sakura was a medic? Like Kabuto? At least there were some genuinely nice medical nins.

"Tsunade-sama tells me that you could be accepted at the Konoha Ninja Academy as early as next week. That's good news, Misaki. You're on your way to being a full citizen of Konohagakure."

Misaki supposed that she was supposed to celebrate, yet somehow, it made her feel worse.

Sakura...Ibiki...

Kabuto.


	14. Salty Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki tries to explore; Chouji introduces himself.

Title: Salty Hands  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 836  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

"Well?"

Misaki held her defensive pose. For a moment, she didn't want to attack Ibiki even if only in training. Orochimaru-sama would despair over how weak she was. Yet, at the moment, the pale man and her uncle were of the same mind: she needed to get stronger. It was an interesting dichotomy.

"Don't hold back," Ibiki ordered her sternly. "Never hold back. Not here or on the battlefield."

Misaki heard the same rule over and over: attack or be attacked.

From nearby, the timer buzzed. A tremor of relief raced through Misaki. The training was over. She had been saved-today.

"Hey, if you put more in heart in your training, maybe you'll be ready for the chunin exams by this time next year."

He had to be teasing her. She was barely a genin. Yet, in her heart, Misaki was still pleased at her progress, but she could hear an infernal tune from the sound...

I'm a hidden sound ninja.

That fact could not be denied. But, in truth, Misaki didn't know what she was. Was she a Hidden Grass ninja from her supposed birthplace, the Kusagakure? A Hidden Sound ninja The Otogakure? Or could she be a Hidden Leaf ninja from the Konohagakure. Silently, she cursed her father. Why did he have to leave their ancestral home?

At her prolonged pause, her uncle stared at her. Misaki had too much on her mind to speak.

"Sometimes I wish knew what you were thinking." Ibiki shook his head

Misaki shivered. It was as if someone had dunked her in ice water.

"And why is that?"

"It's my favorite hobby. Suggestive interrogation." Ibiki's forthcoming grin could be described as wolfish.

What would Ibiki do to her if his wish was granted?

She wondered if her meekness was really her own personality trait or a façade that allowed her to survive in the world a day longer. If only she could peel away her lost memories like a piece of fruit. What would she find there? Worms? Rot? Anything?

Well, at last now, maybe she should finally say something. Misaki had no difficulty believing that Kabuto would kill her if he felt that she was shirking her assignment.

Misaki struggled to find the words. Is it hard doing what you do?

Ibiki looked genuinely intrigued as he folded his arms across his chest in a defensive posture. "Well...not for me. Why that question?"

"I just want to understand your line of work better." It sounded like such a lame excuse.

"That's surprising." Ibiki replied simply.

How different the two were. Misaki wanted to break out into the light while Ibiki ventured further into the dark. Obviously, they contained two different strains of genetics.

Misaki nervously tapped her foot. Well, Ibiki was already suspicious, and there was an an opening to ask. It was now or never. "Could you...give me a tour of the T & I headquarters?"

Ibiki's fingers stroked his chin with serious consideration before he laughed in her face

"You know, Misaki, you're actually funny. I didn't note that at first. You must get it from my brother. He was always screwing around."

Misaki decided not to press any further. She had been too obvious.

"You're light years away from that," Ibiki scoffed. "The sights of the prisoners are not for you."

Misaki could feel herself shrinking smaller and smaller. So, she really couldn't convince him to take her anywhere. She was not as sly as a snake. Instead, if she could be anything, she would compare herself to a hummingbird; a tiny creature keeping itself airborne while gathering as much nectar as she could before she was swatted away. Kabuto had put too much faith in her.

Misaki's training had ended in disappointment, and outside, she was nearly instantly spotted by Ino. Misaki hesitated. Great. She really wasn't in the mood for company.

"Hi, Misaki!" At the sight of Misaki's face, Ino slowed. "What's wrong? You look glum."

"I wanted Ibiki-sensei to to take me inside T & I," Misaki confessed. It couldn't hurt to tell the truth.

"That's where my father works!" Ino squeaked

Misaki was instantly alert. "Really?" She tried to sound blasé.

It was so unexpected. Such a stroke of luck. Maybe there was a sliver of hope.

"Why do you want to see that stuff anyway Misaki-chan? You're too nice."

Misaki lowered her head as heat rushed through her. Was that really true? Misaki didn't know herself any more.

"So, can I visit if I go with you?"

Ino cocked her head to the side. "It doesn't really work like that. You should really ask your uncle first. Also, I'm used to it. It's not a place for a casual visit. Security risks and all."

So. That's the way it was. After all, she hadn't been born here. She was an outsider.

But then, what would she even do in there. What secrets could she possibly learn? How would she begin? She tried to ask Kabuto, but he wouldn't give her a hint.

Nearby, A portly boy carrying a bag of chips came into view.

"I don't think you've met Chouji yet, have you? Hey Chouji! Get over here!"

At Ino's greeting, he jogged over.

"What's up?" Misaki watched as his eyes slowly panned over Ino then settled on Misaki herself. "Who's this?

"This is Morino Misaki," Ino explained. "You know her uncle."

"Oh, hi there."

Misaki found that that Chouji's hand was salty when she grasped it. The look on his face was priceless when she asked him to try one. Misaki knew that potato chips existed, but she had never tried one before. The Otogakure hadn't been a fan of snacks or junk food. In her short life, she had hardly been alive.

To her surprise, the crisp chip nearly cut the inside of her cheek. In any event, Misaki preferred sweet to salty or sour.

In truth, the sight and interactions of the daylight world were just distractions compared to when she opened herself to the hidden thoughts that lurked inside...

Kabuto...

For a moment, her heart ached and the strain of it confused her. Oh, he would never feel the same for her. He regarded her as a game that he would eventually win. As for the prize...

It would be Thursday morning soon, and all her efforts were wasted if she didn't find any information that was tangible. In any event, she had until sunset on friday

She could not meet Kabuto empty handed. For her own safety.


	15. Hidden Not Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabuto muses; Misaki becomes a Ninja Academy student.

Title: Hidden Not Erased  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,424  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Kabuto supposed that he ought to feel sorry for the poor bitch. Her only goal in life had been to to pick daises and to live out her life among them until Orochimaru had plucked her from the woods. She had no skills. No ambition. However, sometimes, life was not so kind. Kabuto knew that fact personally.

Yet, for how pathetic she was, Misaki aroused something else in him all the same. Something wet and bitter; a feeling she could scarcely name. Envy? After all, she had discovered her family because she had a family to discover. He himself had not been so lucky.

In a way, they had been both alike. Both had been cruel pointless victims of amnesia, but at least Misaki got to know her name and had been reunited with a bloodline that she could call her own Kabuto had not been so lucky.

No one ever managed to collect him from the orphanage. Or any of them for that matter.

Kabuto hissed in displeasure. Her very memory dug up details he would rather forget. Kabuto knew that her hair was soft and smelled of rose petals. It was loose and glowed like sunlight. Her eyes were a distinct mint green. Rather mellow and calm, and not bright and piercing.

Misaki had been a grimy stone polished into a gem, and she had been unaware of the whole process. Yet, Kabuto was sure the dirt was still ground into her skin. Kabuto was sure that it would never leave. It was also loathsome that she could barely perform jutsus. In truth, Misaki resembled a a startled fawn lumbering around rather than being a fair kunoichi.

Just to know her was to loathe her. She was just so pathetic. Now, she had good memories to replace the unpleasant ones. But little Misaki wasn't better than him. The Hidden Leaf was pathetic for even accepting her.

Kabuto idly wondered if she had pleasant dreams in her bed now or nightmares that lingered. He wondered if he was in any of them.

Sadly, Kabuto had no one to to share his opinions with. They were far too trivial for the one who sat in the room with him.

"Do you ever wonder if she will betray us, my lord?" Kabuto couldn't help but ask.

To be honest, Kabuto hoped that she would dare. Misaki was such that she could be easily eliminated. Even his lord had to see that she possessed a weak will and a foolish heart. What use did he really have for her?

Orochimaru put a finger to his lips attentively. "Wait and see Kabuto-kun. Wait and see. Patience. Evidence is indisputable."

Kabuto knew that he couldn't push further at the moment.

 

\---

 

The ceilings soared above her and Misaki swore that her heart swelled high enough to touch them. An impossible yet believable feat.

So. This was the Ninja Academy. It was clean, bright, and busy not to mention big. Many things that she was not used to.

All that was left to do was to walk inside the classroom. There were no strings involved at all now. The necessary paper work had been filed. Misaki wondered how they had done it with all the incomplete information.

Is it was because she was related to Ibiki? Was this what privilege felt like? Misaki didn't know; she had never had it before.

As soon as Misaki walked inside and told the teacher her name, she was automatically assigned a seat. He barely looked at her. The gesture was just so...normal. She was being treated like everyone else.

But under the glances of curiosity that surrounded her, she shrank away like seedling caught in a cold wind though Misaki was relieved to see that they were more curious than disparaging. Misaki would be nineteen this fall and this classroom was mostly full of eleven and twelve-year olds. Some curiosity was to be expected.

Misaki had to catch up to where the rest of her age group was. How else would she ever be called a jounin? How else would she be good enough for her new friends?

It was a pleasant that she knew how to write when a paper after a paper had been passed to her. Someone had bothered to teach her, but she could scarcely remember them. She wondered when or if she had been in school before. Had her parents taught her? Well, though her past was hidden, it had not been erased. She was living proof that something or someone had nurtured her.

All in all, her first day went smoothly as a kunoichi. Here, she had trained teachers instead of Kabuto's mocking face.

And Ibiki.

Misaki knew that she shouldn't have looked, but on her way home, she could have sworn that she could have seen another sly white snake on the path out of the corner of her eyes. Of course, when she looked again, it had already fled under the bushes. Or was it her imagination? Her good mood was already beginning to deflate as icy doubt seized her. She was beginning to feel cold even under the bright sunshine.

When she finally arrived home in her apartment, she collapsed on her bed. How could she do this everyday? Her chakra already felt drained.

You're not like them!

She didn't know if it was her mind or her heart, but she knew that she herself spoke it. Her inner voice could not be fooled. And it was correct.

Not even being alone under the blankets could still her beating heart. Her hair stood attention; a response to danger She closed her eyes and groaned in her makeshift prison as she shifted her body. Misaki supposed that she would wait for the dark to arrive...

Oh, the dark. She had almost forgotten about the information that she needed to obtain only had two days to get it. It would be Thursday tomorrow.

At the moment, Misaki wasn't sure what she was she was. She was in between two states of being. All she could do was to keep them separate in balance or until one managed to tip the other.

Yet, she wanted to be a Leaf kunoichi if she could be anything. That was her choice. Yet...

She wanted to stay with her new friends. As for Ibiki, she was sure that she would warm up to him.

Still, Misaki knew that she couldn't live completely without strings. Still, she wondered if it was indeed possible to have both. Did she truly have the luxury of choice with the pale man and Kabuto tracking her?

Sometimes, she wished that she could tell Ibiki the whole story, but she knew that she ran the risk of be punished or killed. to fear from her own uncle was a reality. Kabuto had often told her that she had a poor understanding of reality.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Misaki stopped breathing.

"Misaki, are you in there? It's Ino."

Misaki raised her head. It occurred to her to just ignore it.

"Yes?" she weakly called out in spite of herself.

After a moment's hesitation, she reluctantly dragged herself to her feet. It was going to be a long night.

"Maybe we should just let her rest," an unfamiliar voice suggested. Misaki couldn't identify who it was.

"I want to ask her!" Ino insisted.

Her footsteps betrayed that she wasn't asleep. She figured that she should just get it over with.

Misaki opened the door to reveal Ino, Choji, Sakura, and someone else she had never seen before. He wore a hood and dark glasses.

"Hi, Misaki. We were just wondering if you would like to celebrate your first day at school. Maybe a little party?"

Misaki honestly didn't know how to respond. She had never been asked that question before. She had never been asked to an actual party before.

"That would be...good."

Apparently, the universe wouldn't let her just languish. Why?

"What do you like to eat?" Ino asked impatiently. "What's your very best food?"

Misaki thought. She would have to think. It was almost inconceivable that she had the indulgence of choosing for a change.

"I like dumplings and maybe some soup..."

Ino literally sparkled. "Great then. Let's go out. Unless you have a previous engagement."

Misaki was embarrassed to admit that she had no money, but she knew that they would find out. Her charades couldn't last forever.

Misaki was strangely sober when she walked into the night air.


	16. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki goes out; Kabuto wonders.

Title: Grateful  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,424  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Of course, there was a change of plans. Outside, Chouji started begging to go to a Korean barbeque and Misaki relented. She had never been inside a restaurant so she supposed that her choice didn't matter much. Though a grill was as good as any a place. She could supposed that she could eat dumplings and stew at any time.

As soon as she entered, she was surrounded by the scent and sounds of sizzling of meat. She reflected that these animals-the prey-had sacrificed their lives for these plates. Her companions didn't understand just how much she could relate to them. But, for the moment, she was safe.

Just sit. Be happy.

Misaki relaxed in her booth. It seems that she would be here for a while. Stuck between Ino and the secretive hooded boy she could not name. From afar, she watched the other diners place the sweet pink meat on the grill so that it would smolder.

Trial by fire.

If you lingered in the flames too long, you got burned. A lesson she could and probably would learn.

Ino turned to her. "Misaki, this is Aburame Shino of the Aburame clan." She gestured to the newcomer.

Misaki didn't know of them. She didn't know of any clan besides her own. Well, she was still new to Konoha after all.

"The Aburame clan is a notable one," Shino spoke suddenly.

Misaki was confused. "Oh, how?"

She wished she could see his eyes from beneath his shades. It was...unnerving. Misaki twisted her hands under the table.

Would Kabuto be interested in this?

"We are known for out insect jutsus. I can show you."

Shino held out his arm, and she was unprepared for what happened next.

Misaki watched in mute terror as a beetle burrowed out of a pore. His body must have been full of them. She watched as the bug settled itself on his finger.

"Put that away!" Ino shrieked. "Misaki doesn't need to see that!"

"It's gross," Choji declared. "This is a place of eating." Defiantly, he jabbed a finger on the tabletop.

"I wanted to demonstrate my abilities," Shino responded calmly

"Demonstrate them somewhere else! Like outside!" Ino pointed a finger towards the door.

Misaki ducked her head. Outside. Where the snakes lived. As much as she could deny reality, Misaki knew that she could deny it forever.

But for now it was nice. Here, she had the illusion of friends.

The server then delivered their raw uncooked meats and a few side dishes. Ino delivered a quick lesson on how to seize the meat with the chopsticks and hold it over an open flame. It had to be cooked, but not cooked for so long that it blackened in the fire. Misaki absorbed her instructions and set herself to the task.

As she concentrated on browning her dinner, Misaki's ears registered heavy footsteps. Her ears were the most sensitive part of her. Someone was approaching their table. Her heart began to race, but yet, she could not leave.

"Corrupting my niece, are ya?"

Misaki recognized that voice.

If only Ibiki could see that it was the other way around. Misaki could corrupt them.

Timidly, Misaki looked up. She immediately noticed how Ibiki towered over her. He was the tallest shinobi that she had seen, even taller than the pale man.

A wave of foreboding overcame her before, but she shook it off. It was a remnant of an old nightmare. She reminded herself that it couldn't hurt her.

"Ibiki-sensei!" Ino called. "What are you doing here?"

"What else?"

Misaki took note of sake in his hand, and she wondered if he was drunk or near it. Ibiki supposed one had more than need to relax to be Konoha's top interrogator.

"Don't stay out too late," he advised them with a grin. "It's a school night."

"Understood!" Ino nodded.

Ibiki nodded. Was he...proud that she was socializing? Though Misaki noticed that the other patrons edged away ever so slightly as Ibiki walked past. Misaki supposed that it was because of his scars. Or his reputation.

As Misaki chewed her meat, she followed bits and pieces of the conversation until something caught her attention.

Shino rested his chin on his hands. "Well, I've heard rumors about some Akatsuki members nearby."

Misaki frowned.

Akatsuki? She had never heard that word.

"So close to the village?" Sakura queried before sipping through her soda straw.

"It's just a rumor," Shino assured her.

Sakura scowled. "We should tell Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm sure he already knows," Shino replied He was beginning to look weary that he had even brought up the subject at all.

"Or Ibiki," Misaki suggested.

Misaki immediately clamped her mouth shut; she hadn't meant to say it out loud. She couldn't draw attention to her mission.

She was already horrible as a spy. It was hardly a surprise.

"Good idea, Misaki!" Ino beamed. "You should become more involved with intel. Ibiki is your uncle after all."

Her table had mistake her interest for responsibility, but it was intended for a more sinister purpose.

Misaki didn't even know who the Akatsuki were or what they had done to Konoha. The pale man hadn't even told her what to find out.

If only Ino knew what was buried in her thoughts. On the surface she was happy and normal with nothing to hide and yet...

She wondered when the warmth would inevitably turn cold. She wondered when or if ever she truly belonged.

As soon as she swallowed the bite, she decided it would be an excellent time to try out playing her role further.

"So, who are the Akatsuki?"

 

\---

 

Kabuto's orders had been to check on Misaki. He swore that the girl needed to be monitored every hour like an infant. With a deep sigh he walked to the room and just hung frozen in the doorway. All he could do was stare.

The wench was clad in nothing but a emerald green bra, panties, and a garter belt that held up a sheer pair of stockings. The stockings were embroidered and he noticed how her fingers lingered there at the top of her thigh. Normally, he would wonder if she was too stupid to get dressed. But, in truth, Kabuto's brain jammed this time.

As she followed his gaze, Misaki became a coquette in mere seconds.

"They're bluebells!" Misaki giggled at the embroidery as if they were the design was the funniest thing in the world.

Kabuto became flushed. They were around the same age after all, and they had been bestowed with the same hormones

Fatal attraction?

He supposed that it could be said for him as well as for her.

A bit breathless, he watched as she walked over to him. Misaki bit her lip...

Kabuto awoke with a start.

Bluebells...

Gritting his teeth, Kabuto punched the pillow. He wanted to destroy his subconscious.

Kabuto's thoughts automatically ventured to a book of flower symbolism to decipher Dream Misaki's words. Bluebells meant gratitude. Was his dreams telling him that Misaki was grateful?

Of course, this revelation could not be tested. It wasn't scientific. And he couldn't tell Orochimaru-sama either.

He himself harbored no such thoughts of lust towards her. Dreams meant nothing. They were merely collected thoughts that had been gathered throughout the day, and Misaki had been on his mind quite a bit.

Or was it a an ability that she had? Yet, it was such a silly notion. Little Misaki wasn't talented enough. Kabuto was sure he had seen the full range of her abilities and that wasn't saying much.

She was still an unworthy tool. An unworthy kunoichi. An unworthy being...

In truth, Kabuto was livid. Somehow, someway, she had managed to make him dream of her face.

He could never forgive her.


	17. Alert Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki meets Shikamaru; Kabuto encounters someone in an orange mask.

Title: Alert Deer  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, Tobi, OC  
Words: 1,424  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror and was taken aback. Eyes that were usually bright and alert were now dull and weary. It looked like she carried the weight of the world and unbeknownst to others, she did.

I'm a traitor to the hidden leaf.

She practiced the phrase in her mind until the confession was on her lips. She wondered who would discover her first.

"I'm a traitor to the hidden Leaf," she stated matter-of-factly.

There.

As expected, there was no reply from the empty room. No one had heard. No one condemn her, yet no one could help her either.

As she spoke to her reflection, and the girl in the mirror remained passive. Even Misaki wondered who she really was. Through it all, her outward emotions remained as flat as pounded rice even as her body struggled to contain them. Whatever had happened to her?

For all the feeling in her voice, it was as if she just told herself to remember to take her vitamins. That hadn't been a problem in the Otogakure. Kabuto simply reminded her to take them. Or, she knew that he would shove them in her mouth. She was told that Orochimaru wanted healthy human subjects.

The choker that she wore around her throat now subtly constricted her breathing. It had been a gift from a white-eyed girl named Hinata. She claimed to be a literal princess, the head of from the Hyuga clan.

"This would look perfect on you Misaki!" she insisted. "I don't want it. I have too many already."

Misaki tilted her head and smiled. She knew saw no reason to refuse it.

Misaki liked Hinata. She was kind.

The choker was black leather and a ruddy wax camellia dangled from it . A camellia blossom symbolized waiting. Misaki wondered what she was still waiting for.

Obviously, a spy yet to be found.

Misaki fought the urge to brush her hair. Then again, what did Kabuto care what she looked? As long as she made it for their rendezvous.

Praying for no unexpected visitors, Misaki crept from the apartment.

Vulnerable and in the wilderness, Misaki didn't have to wait in her position in the trees long for a familiar figure to stalk towards her. Misaki steeled herself and prepared for the worst. She had to be when dealing with Kabuto.

"I hope you have been well, Misaki-chan," Kabuto intoned

Misaki nearly shuddered as his unblinking gaze settled on her neck.

"Nice necklace."

"It was a gift." Misaki stroked it with her fingers.

"I don't care', came the brusque reply. "Where's my information, hmm? Have you learned one thing worth mentioning?"

Misaki was silent. Her mind was blank and featureless even after she had been challenged.

"Anything else besides your necklace?" Kabuto mocked.

Misaki still couldn't speak. She was lost in thought. Kabuto took her silence as a premature answer.

Kabuto moved in for the kill. "Oh, Misaki, I'm disappointed in you. Then again, you're used to disappointment. Except Orochimaru-sama isn't."

"The Akatsuki!" she said suddenly. "A group called the Akatsuki was spotted near the village."

Kabuto's forthcoming laughter intermingled with the sudden cry of an owl.

"Orochimaru-sama himself was in the Akatsuki, girl. We're not interested in that third-rate group. That group means nothing to us. Nothing to Orochimaru-sama. Good try though. at least you're learning the ropes about gathering information."

It wasn't quite a compliment but more of an observation. Which was fine. Misaki wasn't interested in receiving compliments.

Yet, Misaki knew in her heart that she couldn't betray Ibiki. Not the only member of her birth family that she knew. Or the Leaf. The Leaf didn't deserve it. However, she was dead if she betrayed the pale man and his medic.

In truth, Misaki wanted to run into the trees and disappear. Still, she was aware that she couldn't. She didn't she want to die. Not now. Not here. Not at Kabuto's hands.

"You seem reluctant to be here, Misaki," Kabuto observed. I can see that you're fitting in quite well; that's not a problem. But you're forgetting something."

"What?" Her voice was as soft and meaningless as a dandelion puff.

She was taken off her feet when her back slammed against the tree trunk. Misaki gasped as she felt her bones rattle much to Kabuto's pleasure.

"You work for the Sound, got it!" Kabuto roared. "So, don't go native on us. Orochimaru-sama is watching, you know."

Misaki wanted to bawl. She trembled as she expected a blow that never came. But...there was nothing.

Then, Kabuto caught hold of himself and breathed deep.

"Now, don't waste my time or Orochimaru-sama's next time. We'll give you until next Saturday. An extra day to get it straight. Do you understand?"

Misaki nodded weakly.

In truth, Misaki hadn't been looking for information She was instead experiencing being a Leaf kunoichi.

Breathing heavily, she waited until he disappeared.

When Misaki emerged from the forest, she discovered that she wasn't alone. A lone figure haunted the outskirts of the village. He was a tanned boy with a spike ponytail and narrow serious eyes and studs glinted in his ears stood at the edge of the village in a defensive stance. Misaki realized that she could be in trouble.

"Who was shouting?"

When he noticed her, he looked at her and did not move or react. She wondered if she had become a ghost.

"Did you hear anything?" he addressed her suddenly.

Misaki didn't know what to say.

The boy's eyes panned over her suspiciously. "I've never seen you before around here. Who are you?"

Misak realized that she didn't even have a headband here. In the Otogakure, Misaki had a Sound headband, but there was no use for it here.

"I'm Morino Misaki," she introduced herself.

The newcomer's reaction was mild. "Oh, that girl."

Misaki wondered just how many people knew about her.

"And...who are you?"

She waited in suspense and wondered if he would tell her.

"Nara Shikamaru of the Nara clan."

Another clan. Misaki knew of the Aburame, the Akimichi, the Hyuga, and now the Nara clan. So many to learn, yet she knew next to nothing of her own.

A warm lightness spread through her before settling into her chest. He was as intelligent and reserved as Kabuto but nicer. It seemed that Misaki had a type, but she knew that it would do her no good. The intelligent knowledgeable men that she were attracted to often had other loyalties.

"You were found by those trees right Injured, I'm told. Ino informed us."

"You know Ino?"

Shikamaru's gaze flicked over her. "We're in the same squad."

Ino had never mentioned him. However, that should be expected.

"All these unexpected events are a drag," Shikamaru complained. "Life's too complicated now."

Shikamaru's words surprised her. Misaki supposed that she herself was a drag. An outcast. A stranger. She wondered if anyone even remembered her in the Kusagakure.

"So, do you want me to walk you home or something?"

Misaki considered. Shikamaru was protection. She didn't know if she truly needed protection, but she knew that she would stand out more if she refused.

"Yes. All right."

"It's still a little bit of a drag honestly," Shikamaru confessed.

The two walked in silence until the familiar building came into view.

"Here!" she squeaked. "I live here."

"Okay then. What were you doing out there anyway, if I may ask?"

"Oh." Misaki hopped on her foot nervously. "You know, taking a walk to see the fall foliage."

Baka onna. Stupid girl.

You know, the autumn leaves would look even better in the daylight," he advised her as if talking to a five year old.

Misaki searched for another excuse. "I was busy earlier."

Shikamaru nodded. "Right. well, see you around Mihoshi."

Misaki felt herself begin to wilt. What did he care? Apparently, she wasn't very memorable. At least to Shikamaru.

"It's Misaki," she corrected.

"Right. Misaki."

Shikamaru's expression didn't change, and she could tell that his attention was elsewhere. She wondered what he was concentrating so hard on.

It went unspoken that he was suspicious of her. He was one. Soon, there would be others...

She watched him turn and walk away before unlocking the apartment door. Once it was open, Misaki nearly fell in the door before she slammed it shut. That had been too close.

She sat on the floor a very long time to collect herself; her arms snaked around her wobbling knees.

Though she was drooping and her leaves were damaged, she had to keep her roots alive. It was all she could do.

 

 

\---

 

 

Kabuto thought that the meeting with the wench had went rather well. She was still green and undisciplined, so he didn't mind giving frightening some sense into her. Life was serious, and she was in a precarious position. Someone had to plant the seed, and the fact that Kabuto was the one to do it filled him with immense gratification.

Misaki couldn't deny it forever. There were snakes in her garden now.

Then, on his side, Kabuto heard the sound of footsteps.

He frowned. It couldn't be her. She didn't have the nerve.

Kabuto didn't even spare a glance. "Come out and face me or move on!" Effortlessly, he brandished a kunai.

Kabuto turned just as a figure darted out from behind a tree dressed in black robes dotted with sunrise red clouds. The medic noted that it was an Akatsuki member; an Akatsuki member with a distinctive orange mask.

That was...

Kabuto stood there his mouth agape.

"Did Tobi interrupt a tryst?" Tobi pressed a gloved hand to where his mouth would be.

Kabuto was at a loss. "What?"

"You know, you really should be nicer to women. Women are special. They like to be treated soft. You were too mean." Tobi wagged a disapproving finger at him.

"You were spying on me," Kabuto accused the mad Akatsuki member.

"Yup," Tobi giggled. "That's right! Tobi spies on the spies." Tobi jabbed a self-important thumb at himself.

Kabuto waited. He remained on his guard as he didn't know what to expect. With this particular character, one could expect anything.

"But Madara is the best spy."

Tobi's voice was darker and gruffer now. His true voice at last broke the surface of his twisted consciousness.

Kabuto appraised the dangerous man slowly grow unhinged in front of him.

Well. His previous good day was turning into a horrible evening.


	18. Breath of Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi threatens Kabuto; Misakii infiltrates T & I with Ibiki.

Title: Breath of Sunlight  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,552  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

It was just Kabuto's luck to get stuck with this psycho who believed that he was Uchiha Madara.

It was impossible after all. Madara was dead. He had been for decades. However, this stranger in front of him would beg to disagree.

Kabuto was well aware that he was a highly dangerous individual. He had best watch himself.

He scowled. "That's far enough...whatever your name you name is!"

The masked man chuckled.

Kabuto hated being off his guard, especially when his plans were mercilessly unraveled in front of him.

Madara considered him. "You still think that the Akatsuki is a third rate group? You should show more respect, boy."

This Shinobi was definitely older and stronger and more experienced, so he had to keep on his toes. This Madara was definitely someone to be apprehensive of.

Kabuto brushed aside a flicker of apprehension that he refused to classify as fear.

"And here we have Orochimaru's little errand boy," Madara drawled. "We finally meet.'

Kabuto winced. So, he had to gloat too.

"What is your business here?" Kabuto's grip on the kunai tightened.

"I could ask you the same question," Madara reflected back at him.

Kabuto growled in annoyance.

"Let's just say that we each have our own interests, and at the moment, they clash. I see that you intend to use that blonde girl of yours for information."

"Why? Do you want her?"

Madara shrugged. "I myself have no use for her, but if something was to happen to her..."

Kill her. Feel free.

It was oh so was tedious chasing after Misaki.

"...I'm sure your lord would be disadvantaged.."

Kabuto started then. Orochimaru wouldn't appreciate it if she died. Kabuto might die with her if he let something happen to Orochimaru's current trump card. Not many spies could gain Konoha's trust so easily. Kabuto had to give her credit for that.

"Is this personal?" Kabuto couldn't help but ask.

He really didn't want to get in a fight. Unlike Orochimaru, he didn't stand a chance. At the moment, Kabuto was too weak.

Kabuto truly wondered if the Akatsuki wanted to get even. Would they be that petty? Orochimaru's defection had happened years ago, but apparently, the event was still fresh in their memory.

But then, that was the nature of snakes. An alliance forged one day could be dinner the next.

Madara cocked his head to the side. "You could take it that way if you wish." The masked stranger's was crisp. "Perhaps you are a passing amusement. In any event, you are on my turf. So, now you and your lord are my business. Not to mention the girl as well."

The Sound ninja could only watch as Madara swept a hand over his face and disappeared limb by limb into a dimensional void that seemingly materialized out of nowhere. Kabuto could only marvel at his technique. This Shinobi was...exceptional.

First things first...

Kabuto had to return to the Otogakure immediately. Orochimaru had to be warned if the Akatsuki might be coming their way.

As he raced through the trees, Kabuto was sure that Misaki was pure bad luck.

He could only hope that she would reap some of her own...

 

 

\---

 

 

As it turned out, Misaki didn't have to break into Ibiki's office. He invited her in himself. To talk, he claimed. Still, Misaki remained wary.

The furnishings inside Ibiki's office were sparse. It accurately reflected his personality. The office was painted a subdued slate blue. A leather chair lurked behind a wooden desk and behind that were rows of bookshelves. Under the sole small window was a sad cactus cactus garden that contained two withered pots. The prickly and parched plant fit him. Even Ibiki had to pay homage to his roots as a Morino. At last, he and she had some common ground.

Misaki could only guess at what information Orochimaru wanted her to find. Of course, searching through the books would be out of the question with Ibiki present.

"So, what area does my niece want to specialize in?"

Misaki hadn't expected this. Not this soon. She didn't even know if she would be in Konoha that long.

"What?"

"Every kunoichi is different and has her strong points. Your instructor will walk you through the process, but I don't want to wait for his evaluation."

Ibiki's gloved fingers tapped on the desk.

"Now, what area do you plan to specilize in? Medical ninjutsu? Genjutsu? I don't know about taijutsu..."

It certainly wouldn't be ANBU. Misaki already knew that her skills were sub par and that she was most likely too old. Her taijutsu was equally horrendous. She didn't have enough force or strength in her arms and legs.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

Misaki supposed that she would have to become a Genin first before she could consider anything. Reveal her own talents branch by branch.

Ibiki frowned. "We'll work on that."

Misaki was most familiar with ninjutsu, but she found genjutsu rather interesting. Honestly, she didn't know if she could stand being a medical nin. Misaki hated hospitals.

All of a sudden, Ibiki brought his face close to her own.

"Did you have a good breakfast?" he rasped.

Misaki had rice and fish. Misaki supposed that she had.

"Are you ready to see the cells now? You mentioned earlier that you wanted to see them."

Misaki wondered if that a requirement to earn Ibiki's or the family's favor. Ibiki's face was as hard as stone. She knew that she could refuse if she wished to, but Misaki couldn't think of a valid reason for that.

More information was good...right? The pale man would be pleased. Kabuto would be pleased.

She knew that Ibiki was mentally evaluating her, but somehow she felt that he wasn't going to push her. It wouldn't be nearly as fun to shock her if she was unwilling.

Misaki took a long breath.

"Okay. I'll go."

She felt the literal claws of the pale man on her shoulder as she wandered the interiors of the T & I headquarters. Misaki wondered if everything she saw the pale man saw. Were they linked somehow? It would be easier if they were.

As Misaki was escorted deeper into the bowels of the building, she found herself becoming uncomfortable.

Then, Misaki reminded herself that Ino had been here. Many times. There was nothing to be scared of. Not under Ibiki's watch.

She was a kunoichi after all. Built for blood and death. She had survived Orochimaru's labs, so she could survive a lot more.

At last, Ibiki took her to thankfully empty cells. They were smaller than what she had seen and had ultimately stayed inside at the pale man's lab. Her fingertips traced the scored stone walls that were reserved for criminals. Not victims.

So, this is what Ibiki did on a daily basis. Was it any worse than what the pale man did?

Misaki sometimes debated if violence and abuse permeated her very genes. She wondered what the other Morinos were like. What were their views on criminals?

Criminals...

Like you.

Misaki suddenly began tipping to the side. Her vision dimmed went and she went weak in the legs.

"All right there, Misaki?"

She knew was displaying her weakness again, but she couldn't help it.

Alarm crept into Ibiki's voice. She blinked at him, and for a precious moment, she felt valued. For once, she was allowed to be weak.

"I see that this visit happened too soon," Ibiki observed.

Misaki surmised that if he knew of the horrors she had seen, he wouldn't be so quick to judge. Or maybe he would.

Sometimes, she wondered what kind of kunoichi she would be. If she would ever be given the chance.

Though Misaki guessed that she would be painfully the same as she was now. Still with pieces of her missing and parts of her that were suppressed.

She had to leave. She had to leave before...something happened. The cells was making her claustrophobic. Misaki had the notion that she was too close for comfort. To...something.

"I have to get some fresh air," she explained. "I'm sorry."

Ibiki remained silent, but he regarded her with masked amusement.

She sheepishly turned away from sadistic uncle and made for the exit.

Misaki breathed in the fresh sunlight outside and once again marveled at the duality of light and dark. Misaki was used to being in the dark. She had lived there for months. Now, she was free to roam between the two and was more confused than ever.

She constantly wondered what her purpose would eventually be.

A blond boy was wandering around outside with seemingly no destination in mind. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed her. Misaki had never seen him before.

"You! You're that girl. You're Misaki!"

Misaki was surprised that he had remembered her name. They hadn't even ever met.

"I'm Naruto," he introduced himself. "Uzumaki Naruto. Want the other half?"

Misaki noticed the blue popsicles he carried. He broke them in half with a grin.

He seemed innocent enough. Misaki was sure that they weren't poisoned.

"Sure," she agreed.

It seemed that she making friends all over. Unfortunately.

Yet, Misaki felt assured by his warm smile.

Together, she and Naruto sat on a nearby bench.


	19. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki shares popsicles with Naruto; Kabuto's request is denied.

Title: Bittersweet  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,560  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Misaki decided that he was different from the others. He was like the sun. It was as if that if only for a moment he could shine a light in the darkness of her being and bring her hope once again. His presence was radiant and Misaki basked in the warm glow . Misaki could only before luxuriate a moment it was one again consumed by the perpetual dark that flooded through her. She was a perpetual petal floating on the unknown current in her uncharted psyche.

But, logically, she still didn't know anything about him. Except that he was generous.

"Here you go!" he exclaimed brightly. "It's yours."

Naruto handed it to her with a grin, and Misaki took it with searching fingers. He was...kind. Everyone here was so kind. In truth, Misaki didn't know how to respond to it.

Still, all good things came to an end eventually.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

Misaki inspected her offering. She noticed the popsicle was as blue as the sky, and it was as if she held a piece of it on a wooden stick. It was almost too pretty to eat.

"You know, there is someone I always used to share these with." Naruto bit into a corner and stared ahead wistfully lost in thought

Someone other than her. Misaki could understand that. She hadn't been in the village that long after all, but it stung to reminded of that fact.

"Oh," she mused. "Who?"

Naruto suddenly grew animated. "His name is Jiraya, and he's one of the legendary ninjas, the Sannin! He's so strong wise, but he's a huge pervert. He and Tsunade-sama were both Sannin together. Tsunade-sama and..."

Naruto's gaze grew dark. He seemed loathe to say anything more.

"Tsunade-sama...and...and-and Orochimaru." Naruto tripped over his words

The pale man?!

"Who?" Misakai gasped at the familiar name.

"Orochimaru," Naruto repeated. "He's a bad guy because he took my best friend Sasuke from the village. I can never forgive him for that." Naruto formed a fist with his free hand. "When I see him again, he's going to pay."

Misaki had a flash of the sullen youth then. His creamy pale jasmine skin, wild hair, and burning red eyes. So. Sasuke had been Naruto's friend. The Village Hidden in the Leaves had been his home as well the pale man's. It seemed that Misaki did indeed have something in common with them after all. It was as if all roads went to Konoha, and she had been ignorant of this place for all these years.

At times, Misaki wondered if she had been taken too, but her memory was unforgiving. It would have been simple. Like ripping like a wildflower out of the earth and planting it in a pot. Yet, she had no proof. Instead she still was a stray directionless seed that had entered a strange pot.

Just then, a drop of popsicle trickled down her arm diverting her train of thought. Misaki ignored it. Too much too much was happening right now. The answers that she had always wanted to know were being revealed mere inches from her ear.

Misaki wanted to tell Naruto that she had last seen Sasuke alive and well, but the truth died on her lips. She couldn't reveal that without revealing that she technically worked for Orochimaru. Misaki wondered if life would always be this complicated.

Naruto would hate her then. They all would. And Justice would be served. Misaki could almost hear Kabuto's mocking laughter.

You work for the Sound...

...got that?

Kabuto's words were right, but Misaki knew that she had no choice in the matter. Being a spy was the price for knowing her family or else she would be eating day old rice slop on her cot in her windowless cell. She never would have met Ibiki or Naruto.

It was then Misaki comprehended the term "bittersweet." Life was so good and, it would never would be hers.

Misaki hid her anxiety with a lick of the popsicle and the treat's sweetness turned her stomach.

"Naruto! There you are!" a familiar voice rode the wind.

Misaki to see Sakura waving at them, She continued to suck on the popsicle felt every bit like a five-year old. Things happened around her, but she couldn't react to them properly. Had being in Otogakure blunted her senses? Or had she always been this way?

She knew that she never properly got the story of what had happened to her. Perhaps she never would.

Slowly, it occurred to her to wave back.

Misaki felt another flush of warmth. For a fleeting second, what it was like to to have friends.

Naruto almost pouted. "Aw, Sakura you're here. And were out a popsicles..."

Misaki sucked on hers guiltily.

"It's okay, Sakura laughed "Next time, right? Misaki's never had one before, I bet."

Misaki knew that she didn't deserve either one of them fussing over her.

Just then, Misaki felt a presence casually observing them with the experienced observation of a predator. Maybe that of a wise owl.

She turned and confirmed her suspicion. Ibiki stood there with his hands in his pockets just watching them while framed in the doorway of Konoha's T & I. A formidable sentry.

As she watched him watch her, Misaki wondered where she truly belonged, the shadows of the light.

Then again, plants could grow everywhere and bloom at any hour. Misaki wondered if she bloomed at night and if the sun's warmth and happiness purposefully avoided her. It would explain so much.

She wondered what Ibiki and Orochimaru would say. Perhaps their voices would meld into one and both purposefully drag her into the blackness. After all, both men belonged to the dark.

Would Misaki ever be able to choose for herself?

 

\---

 

"Who?" Orochimaru's inquiry sparked to life like a candle.

Kabuto paced a bit. "Madara. He also called himself Tobi."

"Tobi of the Akatsuki." Orochimaru carefully tasted the words and only he could decipher their flavor. "No doubt he calls himself other names as well. Put him out of your mind. Oh, I know how prone you are to anxiety."

Of course, Kabuto didn't mention how majestic the Shinobi had been or how masterful his techniques were. Tobi's act had fooled even Kabuto. Naturally, the masked Shinobi didn't dwarf the man sitting in front of him. Collecting himself, Kabuto continued giving his report

"He also mentioned the girl and that he'll watching the village. Watching us."

Orochimaru shifted his position in his seat and bared his fangs into a smile.

"So, we'll give him a show. The village is not the Akatsuki's, Kabuto-kun, it is mine."

Technically, at the moment, it was Tsunade's, but Kabuto knew that his lord wouldn't appreciate the observation. If Orochimaru was rankled, he didn't show it. Kabuto had to wonder about how calm he was. Was it the gentle breeze before the thunderstorm?

"What about Misaki-chan's safety?" Kabuto dared to inquire.

"What about it?" Orochimaru challenged him.

"Would you care if she died? Due to the Akatsuki?"

Kabuto was subtly testing him; he wondered if Orochimaru was aware of it.

A look of genuine emotion flitted across the white serpent's face before it abruptly died. His lord would deny that it had ever existed.

"I've become fond of her. She's easy to manage and does what I ask. Also, she doesn't complain," Orochimaru answered smoothly. "What more could I ask for in a spy?"

Kabuto had a difference of opinion on that. If only Orochimaru could see for himself how Misaki was cavorting in the Leaf.

Misaki had caused the problem. Even with Tobi. It was transparent to his eyes if it wasn't to Orochimaru-sama's.

Kabuto wanted to hiss in annoyance that he just couldn't prune the weed of a wench. No matter how much she proved her incompetence, she was still honored. H hated that was grace and luck

Kabuto knew that he could only make one more suggestion before he tried his lord's patience.

"Then, perhaps we should we bring her back to the Otogakure and bring her out of possible harm's way."

Orochimaru visibly weighed his words. Kabuto could only hope that he would agree, so that she would be under his watch again. Misaki's vacation would finally end.

Kabuto would do it. Tonight. It would be easy to track where she slept. What a welcome surprise he would be.

Would she try to hide under the blanket and pretend he didn't exist? Except that he would prove that he did indeed exist. With the tip of his kunai. Kabuto idly wondered what she slept in.

Thoughtfully, Orochimaru sipped from his tea cup. Kabuto noticed that the night air was beginning to turn cold. He worried for his lord's health, but then, that was what the Uchiha boy was for.

Orochimaru swallowed. "No, let her stay. We'll take a gamble. It would be too suspicious if she leaves now that she's enrolled at the academy."

The Leaf will do its best to protect her. You wont have to do a thing, dear Kabuto."

Well, in any event, winter would be a hard time for flowers. All Kabuto do was wait and see how long her luck would last...

He hoped that she was familiar with the phrase that all good things came to an end eventually.


	20. Red Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While running late, Misaki meets Kiba and Kakashi; Tobi plots.

Title: Red Clouds  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,270  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Misaki was honestly having a bad morning. She felt out of sorts, and it was not helping her luck.

Or, perhaps she was finally starting to fray from the stress of it all. One foot in the darkness and one in the light. It was no way to live.

Her life was complicated at the moment. Bright, dark, happy, sad, fulfilled, lonely...

For one, she had the hairbrush caught in her hair. Somehow. It should have been impossible. But, with gentle effort and painful pulling, her tresses finally became free.

When she took her shower, Misaki eventually discovered that she didn't have hot water and she was forced to shivered through her shampoo. It reminded her of the showers in the Otogakure. No wonder sometimes she chose just to stink back then. She remembered that Kabuto hadn't been happy whenever she had refused.

Kabuto. Misaki's breath caught in her chest. No. Thinking of Kabuto wouldn't make her morning better either.

Later, when she opened the refrigerator in the hopes of a meal, an egg rolled out from the shelf and cracked onto the floor; the yellow yolk splattering against he bare foot. She grimaced before hopping over to the kitchen sink.

Clearly, the universe didn't want her to have a good morning; Misaki wondered if bad karma had attached itself to her.

So, it was little wonder why she was late to academy.

With too little time to spare, Misaki scrambled out the door.

She couldn't be late again. She was still the new student, but she wouldn't be forever. Then again, Misaki was sure that she would never finish her education.

"Akamaru, wait!" a voice pleaded.

A white dog was barking like mad as it streaked down the road. Behind the loosed animal was a boy with face paint ambling after it.

Misaki opened her mouth in surprise as she brought her hand up to her lips while she finished descending the steps of the apartment. Apparently, someone else's morning was stressful.

"My dog!" the boy cried. "Akamaru, bad!"

On instinct, she too ran after the dog until she found herself in the woods with the boy close by. It seemed that he had disappeared for the moment.

Misaki was pleased that she learned how to infuse chakra through her legs. She was actually retaining what she had learned in her lessons.

She threw the piece of bread that she intended to have as her breakfast on the ground. It was plain as she didn't even have the time to butter it. It didn't matter now.

Misaki smiled in triumph as the wild dog halted to a stop and curiously sniffed at it.

Just then, the boy burst out of the brush and grabbed it. The white dog whined. The game was over.

"Got 'im!"

With his pet captured, Kiba fully focused on her.

"So, who are you?"

Misaki was getting too used to introducing herself.

"Misaki. Morino Misaki."

The wild boy grinned. "My name is Kiba, and this is Akamaru. "Good running," he complimented her.

"Thank you."

Misaki was pleased that it seemed she had uncovered a talent for speed, but the other genins were leagues ahead of her in their jutsus.

Kiba snapped fingers. The action startled her. "Right. Shino was talking about you. The new girl. The executioner's niece."

So, Misaki had a nick name. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"I didn't know about you until now. Where have you been all this time?"

Suddenly, Misaki's brain jammed it as if falling stone severed her fragile stem. The petals above couldn't be supported any more. She just...fell apart.

"I...I don't remember."

Kiba's face fell. "Well, that's a bummer."

Misaki was all too aware. Kiba didn't need to remind her. Only was the pale man would know the extent of her history. She didn't how much Kabuto was aware of. Misaki didn't know why no one would her her own life. Perhaps the pale man and his medic desired her to suffer more.

"I mean, anything could have happened to you, you know?" Kiba continued.

Unbeknownst to Kiba, Misaki had collected sights and sounds that would never leave her memory.

The wails and moans of the other prisoners. An eternal chill that made her shiver. The constant hunger coupled churning perpetual fear. Deep black isolation...

Misaki could count herself lucky that she hadn't been nominated for any experiments.

Trembling a bit, Misaki bent down to distract herself to pet the dog. Akamaru yipped uncertainly.

"There you go. Don't be shy! Hey, are you a dog person or a cat person?"

She blinked a bit. Suddenly, she was back in the real world.

"Just teasing," Kiba laughed at her stumped expression. "Well, later. It was nice was to meet you."

Akamaru sniffed at her foot before Kiba called him away. She was alone again.

Misaki wasn't sure if she could answer the question. She liked birds. Butterflies. Fireflies. And rabbits. Maybe she was a rabbit person.

Misaki sighed deeply as she watched the fiery sunlight make the stone walls of the buildings around her glow. The ordinary turned extraordinary. Birds began to sing an encouraging tune. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Misaki-chan, why are you out here?"

She turned to see Kakashi-sensei sternly eyeing her from under his mask.

Kakashi was Sakura's and Naruto's sensei. She had met him once before. He and Ibiki knew each other because Kakashi had once been ANBU She could trust him.

"I met someone named Kiba," she explained. "I'm a little late today."

"Obviously." Kakashi glowered at her. "The Ninja Academy doesn't appreciate tardiness. It's against the rules."

Kakashi trailed off. Misaki swore that she saw a flicker of sorrow.

"And you'll miss your friends."

"But I..."

"No more distractions," he rebuffed her. "I'll walk you there."

Everyone always made her guilty without fail to be fussed over like this. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserved to be missed.

Before her feet started to move, she looked up at the sky the clouds above were hot and orange. A few were even red.

Red clouds...

 

\---

 

This morning was an exciting one so far, and all he had to do was observe.

The masked man had lazily lingered in the woods for so long that others would swear that he was a tree.

Earlier, the blonde girl had been in his sights and he had done nothing to break the ice. He just wasn't in the mood. The time was not yet ripe.

It occurred to him to break his cover, but it just wasn't worth it with the other villagers so near. He had to speak with Misaki in private.

From a glance, he could see that there was nothing special about her. Her chakra bordered on weak. She was a spy and nothing more.

He did note how pliable she was. Maybe with a little effort, he could trick her to his side, or at the very least corrupt her mind.

That gave Tobi ideas, but how to properly execute them?

She was fundamentally useless to the Akatsuki, but at least he could perhaps use her to keep Orochimaru in check. Tobi could take his pawn as payment for running away and insulting his organization.

All he could do was wait. Luckily, that came naturally to Tobi.

He had waited almost twenty years for things develop to this point. What was it to wait a few days more?

He would watch her until later to see where she would walk home.

The girl might get some company when she least expected it...


	21. Moonlight Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kabuto" visits Misaki; Tobi's amused.

Title: Moonlight Witness  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,634  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Misaki was more or less at home with her surroundings that boasted a modest eating area, a comfortable living space with a nearby twin bed, and a bathroom that was a short walk away. The table under the open window bore the weight of a pile of textbooks. However, though she had grown comfortable in her surroundings, she was not relaxed herself. Misaki often wrung her hands in anxiety these days. The tension was always worse at night.

She was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Still, somehow, she was always cheered by the sight of the floral blankets that she had selected herself. Misaki gazed over at the soft mounds of pink and yellow. Perhaps she should recede into them and prepare for another day...

A rapping at the door tore her out of her thoughts.

Misaki froze and gaped. Who was there at this late hour?

The crawling sensation in her guts had not abated. In fact, it had increased.

Maybe it was Ino or Sakura here to invite her out, but it was getting rather late for that. It might be better if she feigned sleep instead. Anyone could have been on the other side of the door.

As it turned out, Misaki should have trusted her instincts. When she swung open the door, she saw Kabuto standing there in head to toe purple. Misaki didn't know how to react. She went white as a daisy.

"Won't you invite me in, Misaki-chan?" he purred at last. "It's rude to keep one waiting."

Kabuto leaned towards her with his hand on the door frame.

It was as if Kabuto was the cat and she was the cream. He hungrily stared at her.

Misaki hesitated.

"Come now. We don't want to make a scene, hmm? Your neighbors wouldn't appreciate it."

Kabuto could start attacking them to persuade her. Not to mention to blow her cover. But did she want him attacking her inside?

No. He wouldn't. Would he? Kabuto would have more discretion than that.

Maybe he had orders to exterminate her from the pale man. Maybe it all ended tonight.

A false painted smile creased her lips. "Of course. Come in." She held the door open vacantly.

Kabuto smirked. "That's better."

She could hear his footsteps behind her. Misaki was on high alert. She was unsure.

"Can I offer you anything?"

She could at least be a good hostess; he expected it after all.

"So sophisticated," Kabuto commented wryly. "Is our little Misaki growing up?"

Kabuto's laughter was hard and brittle like a vase shattering against a wall and Misaki had been the spray of flowers in it.

Kabuto was different somehow. There was a harder light behind his eyes. Perhaps Misaki was imagining it.

It was impossible, wasn't? It was Kabuto. Only he would know where she lived and who she was. A secret that Misaki could never tell anyone about it.

"Just some green tea, if you don't mind."

Kabuto collapsed into a chair as if it was already his home. Again, the memories of the Otogakure came flooding back.

She couldn't mind. Not without encountering a problem.

Her hands trembled the pours in the cup. There was no point in hiding how nervous she was. Kabuto could already sense it.

But didn't green tea keep one awake? Then again, perhaps Kabuto didn't sleep like a normal person and ran missions all night instead. Those from the Otogakure weren't normal as Misaki knew too well.

Trying to stem the tremors in her hands, Misaki set the cup down in front of Kabuto.

"So, how's life?"

Misaki was reluctant to speak. "Fine."

She hoped that Kabuto didn't want information. She hadn't learned a damned thing yet. It was as if without the influence of Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound Village, Misaki grew wings even though she was all too aware they could disintegrate at any time.

"What are you doing here? Did Orochimaru-sama send you?" she dared to ask.

Kabuto glanced towards the window. "I felt like it. I just want some hospitality, Misaki-chan."

The window was wide open and anyone could hear them.

From a safe distance, Misaki watched him drank his tea. She prayed that he would leave quickly.

"I don't have any intel for you..." Misaki started.

Honesty was better than nothing.

Kabuto suddenly slammed the now empty cup down. "Don't worry about it. I came here for my own reasons."

Didn't Orochimaru-sama know about this visit? Was Kabuto allowed to move on his own?

She was confused. "For what?"

Kabuto grinned and raised himself from the couch. Within seconds, he was in her personal space.

"Maybe for this."

Kabuto laid his hand on the small of her back; she flinched at the intrusion. Misaki was witless when he nudged into his embrace.

"What? What do you mean?"

It was a dumb question. Kabuto's intent was obvious.

Kabuto's eyes twinkled. "I want something else before I go."

Still, something was wrong. Kabuto was not himself. Even the pattern of his words and the way he stood was different.

But, it had to be him, didn't it? Why would it be anyone else?

The rest of Misaki's thoughts were halted by a sudden kiss.

So. He wanted to take advantage of her. Misaki noted that the bed was close by. Too close. What would she do then?

The kiss was feverish and possessive. There was nothing playful or mocking about it. It was different from the last, and Misaki remembered.

Again, it was as if Kabuto was a different man.

Misaki was a quivering mess when he broke apart from her.

"Later," he whispered.

Kabuto left the door wide open when he left. Misaki softly closed and locked it behind him.

That was why Kabuto came? For a kiss?

The deep blush on her face had only been witnessed by the moon.

It was stupid. Stupid that she liked him. Someone who disrespected and abused her. Misaki was beyond help.

And now Kabuto knew where she lived.

 

 

\---

 

 

Careful not to be spotted, "Kabuto" strode down the steps to the street of his birth place. How different yet the same it was now.

As he walked, Obito casually reverted to his masked cloaked form.

His fingers flew up to where his mouth would be.

Obito only reverted to his Tobi persona because it amused him. Obito supposed that even Tobi should have a voice about what had just transpired.

Because there was absolutely no reason to giggle so loudly. So idiotically.

"Tobi kissed a girl!"

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki lacked enthusiasm for her training and Ibiki seemed to notice. The bear of a man was not pleased.

She had been much more relaxed in her cell where no demands had been put on her, but there she hadn't even been a person.

"You have to put more spirit into it," Ibiki insisted. "You will be fighting for your life one day."

She just wanted to slump over like a slug hanging on to a leaf.

"Come on. Let's show the world that you're my niece. Okay?"

Misaki wondered when could just be herself for a change.

Ibiki was pressuring her, the pale man was pressuring her, Kabuto...

"Now, try again. Feet balanced and apart."

Misaki did so. She was horrible at most jutsus.

What if she didn't even become a genin. She wondered what the equivalent of one in the Otogakure was.

When she inevitably returned, would she be put back in her cell? Would that become her life? Her tomb?

"Misaki?"

Frantically, she sought to blot her thoughts out. Focus on dirt. A long expanse of dark soil.

"Doton: Kiretsu!"

This time, the chakra flowed through her untamed. She just to focus her will and channel all her frustration into the jutsu.

There. A crack of stress popped apart the earth. It was at least three feet in diameter. Misaki felt better now. It replaced the pathetic spiderweb of miniature cracks she had endeavored with on the first two tries.

Nonplussed, Ibiki hopped away from it.

Ibiki stood behind her. "Good try. At least you can use Dotsu. I wasn't sure if you possessed the chakra or strength. There are plenty more jutsus to try."

And Misaki was sure that he would try them. Her uncle was militant in his training. Thorough. If only he knew that Misaki felt like a crumbling cliff before it trembled and crashed to the bottom.

"It's all right, Misaki," he soothed her. "You're a work in project. It's a good thing that I pay attention to detail."

With a wink, Ibiki smiled at her. Still, it was a hard smile all the same.

It was only a matter of time before she was cruel like everyone else. The bonding with her uncle would end, and she would be made use of. Still, at least in Konoha, people sought love, family, and relationships. She had to take the sugar with the salt.

She had to pay the pale man back somehow. She could start by aspiring to become a genin.

Did it even matter if she sought to be good person now? Would the life she wanted always be out of reach?

"Well, I think that we should end it here. Come on. Let's go somewhere to eat. Have you ever tried Ichiraku Ramen?"

Misaki hadn't been eating as well as she should. Anywhere was fine with her.

"My treat. I know you don't receive a wage yet..."

Ibiki was the type to notice how much things cost. Money hadn't been an issue in the Otogakure. There had been nowhere to go and nowhere to spend it.

The girl known as Ayame set the steaming bowl of noodles in front of her and smiled politely.

If others knew the truth about her, how would they react?

Not well.


	22. Woman of the Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru prepares for Sasuke; Misaki learns another chakra nature. Title supplied from Shino's dialogue.

Title: Woman of the Hour  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,634  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Orochimaru hacked subtly in his hand.

Kabuto frowned at the sight before him. Screw the bitch. Orochimaru-sama needed care now. Misaki could hang herself for all he cared.

The cold had been too much for his health, but Kabuto knew was much more than that. Orochimaru-sama was running out of time.

The weakening white snake wheezed. "I am almost ready for Sasuke. This body has sustained too much wear and tear."

Kabuto silently agreed. His lord had been too busy lately; he had been delaying the inevitable for too long.

Still, Kabuto couldn't bare to see his lord in pain.

"Here's some more medicine," Kabuto spouted mechanically.

Kabuto placed the cup in his hand; the tonic was already dissolved in the tea. Kabuto's livelihood depended on Orochimaru becoming well.

Without hesitation, Orochimaru steadily drank it. Kabuto was amazed yet not surprised that his lord kept such composure.

His lord had given up his training with Sasuke for the time being as well as his infamous purple belt. All he wore were his sleeping clothes. Even so, he was still magnificent.

Kabuto knew that he had to meet with Misaki mentioned soon as Orochimaru mentioned it in passing. Yet, there was no pressure. Kabuto wondered why.

At times, Kabuto had suspected that he had simply let her go. Misaki never had useful information, and his lord asked about her less and less. However, Kabuto couldn't have his loyalties divided. He well knew that Orochimaru had plans for the future, but Kabuto didn't know if Misaki would be a part of them. Perhaps the snake would swallow her again when the time was right.

But that wasn't the least of the medic's problems. In the empty corridors, Sasuke often had red eyes nowadays; a subtle threat that was broadcasted to all. Never was Sasuke without the Sharingan. Something was brewing within him. A violent storm of vengeance.

Kabuto prayed that Orochimaru was strong enough to take the Uchiha brat for his own because Kabuto himself would be no match against him.

 

 

\---

 

 

"What are you saying, Shikamaru?" Naruto demanded. "Misaki is going to be a great kunoichi! Believe it!"

"Yeah. If my big brother Naruto says so, it's true!" Konohamaru chimed in; small hands balled into fists.

Konohamaru had never even met Misaki.

"Says you," Shikamaru scoffed as he stared into the distance.

The others wondered what was so interesting on the horizon. No one asked. Just a small band of clouds.

"Misaki had...that-that test! She's related to Ibiki. He's not my choice of uncle though..."

"DNA test?" Shikamaru looked back at him from under his eyelashes.

"Right! Have faith in her."

"Unfortunately, just because one is family does not make them a good person," Shino stated.

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's more than that. She's always by herself. She usually walks by herself, especially at night. She's always nervous. It's like she's hiding a secret."

"She's just shy!" Naruto pointed an inflammatory finger in Shikamaru's face.

"Who is?" Kiba drifted past; hands hooked behind his head.

"Misaki."

Kiba's attention was peaked. "Misaki?"

Akamaru barked.

"Yeah! Do you remember her, boy?"

The white dog sat near his feet and Shikamaru stroked his head.

Shikamaru tented his hands together. "I still think that she's hiding something. She can't be trusted."

"Do you suggest we start spying on her? That isn't right," Kiba complained. "Give her a break."

Shino agreed with Shikamaru. "We can you know. Just to make sure."

"Friends don't spy on friends!" Naruto insisted appalled that no one was listening to him.

"What does Kakashi-senpai think?" Konah asked.

"Nobody's asked him," Shino replied.

Naruto stared from one face to the other as if trying to decipher a puzzle.

"Its just weird that she can't remember anything. Maybe someone used a jutsu that erased her memories. She could have even agreed to it."

"Oh, yeah right! No one blows the memories out of their head on purpose," Naruto huffed.

Shikamaru regarded the raging blond. "You'd be surprised. How do you think they train assassins?"

"There is a way to prove that a jutsu has been done," Shino teased.

Ino's own father was a memory reader. He could probe a person's memory, learn their secrets, and see if a jutsu had been placed there. But no one could suggest that. Not without solid proof that something was amiss.

"Ibiki would know if there was something wrong with her," Naruto insisted. "They're always training together."

Comprehension dawned on Shikamaru's face. His posture relaxed.

"Yeah, but i can't shake it. It's a gut feeling."

"Since when do you have gut feelings, Shikamaru? You use your head."

"In this situation, both are applicable," Shikamaru shot back at Kono.

"Quiet!" Kiba hissed.

Shikamaru's mouth hung open "Why?"

"Here she comes..." Shino murmured. "The woman of the hour."

Shino sounded like he was watching a tragic soap opera.

Silence permeated their gathering.

"Really?" Kiba side eyed the insect expert.

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki walked with Hinata, the white-eyed girl from before. She was pleasant and Misaki was actually taking the lead in the conversation.

Their sandals slapped the ground in unison.

Hinata was the first to know that Misaki had learned another of another chakra nature. The information had just had slipped out and Misaki became flustered with embarrassment.

Hinata assured that it was all right. Misaki learned that Hinata herself had a base fire nature with a secondary lightning release. She claimed that they would compliment each other well in battle, especially Misaki's wind and Hinata's fire. Hinata confided that she trained often to hone her abilities and possessed a kekkei genkai called the Byakugan. Hinata had been born to nobility with a family always by her side. Misaki couldn't imagine it. All she could remember was herself.

Ibiki was the one who "discovered" Misaki's secondary nature. Misaki didn't even think of it. Ibiki decided on a hunch to try Futon also known as Air Release since Misaki had a delicate build and excelled at speed.

To practice her first Futon jutsu, Ibiki had laid a kunai on the ground. He told her that her goal was to pull it towards her.

It had felt natural, and Misaki remembered that Ibiki had actually been...pleased.

"Futon: Hanpatsu Kaze no Jutsu!"

It had taken two or three tries, but small bursts of wind began to lick at the weapon, and it skittered a few inches towards her. Misaki gaped. She had done that. She had...wind chakra? From where? Herself?

"I knew it. You're a natural. We should probably try more jutsus."

"Am I still suited for Doton?"

Misaki really wanted to have a primary earth nature. She wanted to work with it. To hold onto it. What else could she possibly be?

Ibiki shrugged "We'll see how you handle it in the future, but remember that what we want we don't always get. Also, what we desire isn't what we truly need to grow."

"To grow." The irony wasn't lost on her.

Misaki's sighed in disappointment. Yet, she reminded herself that her breath could control wind currents now.

Misaki knew that plants gave oxygen through the process of photosynthesis. Kabuto had informed her about this. Misaki supposed that she could do that.

Eventually, it registered that there was a crowd of people nearby all staring at her them, or rather at Misaki's, approach. Gooseflesh broke out over her bare arms. Misaki supposed that it couldn't be avoided. She would have to face the music sooner or later.

She could just imagine Kabuto's distress. He had advised her never to get caught.

They know. Or they suspect...

It had been too close. Misaki had been dangerously close to danger too often lately, and it hadn't even been her own fault.

It was obvious they suspicious, but they were not accusing her. Not yet. Not until evidence was discovered and properly used against her.

Misaki wondered if anyone had been aware that Kabuto had been at her apartment last night. Had anyone seen or heard? If so, she was done. They would tear off all her petals and leave a skeleton behind.

She bit her lip before a faint cry escaped her throat.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" Hinata was alert.

Misaki groped for an excuse. "I...twisted my ankle."

"Oh."

Expecting to apprehended at any moment, Misaki didn't want to come any closer, but she knew she had to. Hinata was right beside her.

Ibiki was going to be so disappointed...

"Hi there, Misaki!" Naruto greeted her cordially. "Hi, Hinata!"

"H-h-hi, Naruto," Hinata stammered. Her cheeks were pink.

Naruto could be trusted, but Shikamaru and Shino markedly kept their distance. Though they peered disinterestedly at her, their tense body language gave them away. They had obviously been in deep conversation together. There was also a short boy present, and Misaki didn't know his name.

"Girl talk?" Kiba guessed

Hinata nodded rapidly. "Yes. Misaki learned that she's a wind user too."

"Hey, like me!" Naruto broke in.

Perhaps she had just imagined it all. Everything was fine. It had to be fine.

The short boy strode up towards her then. He was only around thirteen. She was at least five years older than him.

"Hi! I'm Konohamaru."

Misaki forced herself to smile "Nice to meet you."

Konohamaru blushed.

The group eventually moved along together while lost in the chatter, and even in the center of seven people and a dog, Misaki never felt more alone.

She was the snake in a pile of leaves...

All because of her own weakness


	23. Sharp Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is triggered by Danzo; Tobi forms a sudden plan.

Title: Sharp Thorns  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,834  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

 

Misaki had to remind herself in the days ahead that she had wings now. She was no longer bound to the earth now with her new wind chakra. But, as far as she knew, flowers couldn't grow in the sky. They could only grow high and observe the brilliant blue from afar.

Simply put, she was out of her element.

Her new chakra was in the very air she breathed. It conspired in her lungs and as a result they ached and burned. Ibiki encouraged her to try new jutsus on her own even in spite of how much she protested. The sky was too lofty for her. All she wanted to do was reach her roots, but she couldn't even reach herself.

Misaki wondered if she would she have to change. She hoped that she wouldn't.

As the hours turned into days, Misaki became strangely even more discouraged and downcast. To her surprise, Hinata and Kiba took pity on her and took her out at the Korean barbecue from before called Yakiniku Q. Shino was conspicuously absent, and Misaki bitterly reflected on the reason why. Though it made Misaki giggle how Kiba wouldn't leave Akamaru outside and complained until the white dog was seated at table. Hinata wore a bemused expression that suggested that she had seen this too many times before. Akamaru whined and begged until all three were offering him grilled meat.

It made her smile. It made her feel alive.

In spite of this short reprieve, she should have known that she was running out of time. So, she was already in a vulnerable moment when she met him.

Misaki guessed that he was important were when Ibiki stopped in his tracks and stiffened at attention.

The man's face was old and drawn. Bandages completely wrapped around his right eye and his right side. He walked with a cane.

Misaki blinked. "Who is he?"

"That is Danzo-sama. He is head of the Konoha council and the founder of ROOT," Ibiki whispered in answer.

"What's ROOT?"

"Ah, I'll...explain later."

The elderly man was walking right towards them. It was too late to jump out of the way or become a wallflower for her or Ibiki.

Should she panic? No. That would not help. He was a new person, and she had to properly meet him.

"Good morning, Danzo-sama," Ibiki greeted.

Danzo nodded to him. "Same to you." The older man's gaze panned over her routinely. "This is?"

"My niece apparently. Have you heard about her? Her name is Misaki. Morino Misaki."

"Hello, Danzo-sama." She respectfully bowed to him.

Misaki could feel herself begin to wilt under his stare, and she wondered what was behind the bandage. Perhaps nothing but an empty socket. An old war injury?

"Yes," he inspected her thoroughly. "She has turned into a polite and reasonable girl..."

Misaki allowed herself to breathe easy. She silently chided herself that she shouldn't judge someone on how they looked. Hell, she came from the Otogakure.

"...though she is still utterly weak and worthless."

She hadn't expected that. That wasn't fair. No matter how much the comment rang true. It was as if Danzo could strip away the lies and see who she really was.

At the look on her face, a grim smirk formed on his own as he departed. To her, It was as devastating and pointless of throwing a bomb and scurrying away.

As she stood, something shifted inside and pushed itself to the surface like a sharp thorn. Violent anger seized her then. The seeds of rage had just sprouted to life. Weeds were popping up all over her garden. She well knew that she was worthless. She proved it to herself and others every damned day.

Yes, Danzo-bastard. If only you knew who I worked for...

If only he knew of Orochimaru. A powerful shinobi who believed in her and even gave her this assignment. Ninjas who proved themselves to be Genin could be assigned to missions and only D-ranked ones at that. This was what? A B-rank? An A?

Misaki shouldn't care what these people thought. The Otogakure was still her home and that was the place she would return to at the end of her her mission. Hopefully.

The dark rage continued to sear through her. Misaki wondered if she becoming toxic. Or perhaps the poison had always been there. As lethal and permanent as a snake bite.

Then, Misaki remembered that her uncle was present. He wouldn't tolerate that.

"Steady, Misaki," Ibiki advised her as he watched her reaction. "Danzo is unpleasant to eveyone."

The rage stopped. Misaki was confused.

"I didn't know," she replied mildly.

Ibiki hadn't even defended her. Some uncle. But, should Misaki be judging?

"I don't trust him." Ibiki watched him as he walked away.

She suddenly shivered at the look in Ibiki's eyes. Misaki never wanted to be the target of Ibiki's glare.

Her uncle was for lack of a better term "a scary man." At times, Misaki wondered how they could be related. Perhaps she had took after her mother. Misaki wished that she could remember her name.

Well, there was no help for it. Old people made her nervous, especially the elderly. Ibiki was thirty. Not too old and not too young. Misaki would be twenty next year or the year after that. She didn't know her own birthday. Yet, there remained a dim memory of late summer before the leaves turned red and orange.

Misaki wondered how she would live until then.

She couldn't fool everyone forever...

 

 

\---

 

 

The clouds about her were gloomy gray just like her mood. Low and swollen with rain, they nearly brushed the tree tops just like her mood.

A gust of wind ripped through the golden sheet of her hair, She couldn't see what was in front of her. On the surface, she was like the sun, but inside dwelled a shadow. Her appearance was misleading to most.

She wondered if Kabuto like the way she looked. What he saw?

A slip of a girl? A spy? An outsider?

She didn't have to wait long until Kabuto approached.

Misaki had no idea how to approach him. The memory of his lips on hers were still vivid. She wondered if it would be that way for him too would. Would Kabuto be awkward?

Before she could even utter a word, Kabuto held up a vertical halting hand.

"Don't bother giving me a report. I already know you came empty handed."

Kabuto walked right up to her. Close enough to touch. Still, Kabuto seemed more somber than annoyed.

"Orochimaru-sama is ill, and he will take some time to recover.," Kabuto explained. "You'll be on your own for a while."

Misaki was frantic. "But what do I do until then?"

"Are you dense? Gather information. What else? Don't you have anything for me?"

Misaki decided to say the first suspicious topic that bloomed in her mind. "Danzo is the head of the Konoha council. He has one eye covered and walks with a cane."

There. She had reported something. Misaki left out that he wasn't nice to her wouldn't be important

Misaki's nails were bit into her skin due to holding them together so hard.

Kabuto rolled his eyes up to the turbulent sky. "Everybody knows what Danzo looks like and who he is. Why do I bother asking you anything?"

Misaki gazed up at the clouds as well. She wished that she and Kabuto could look up at them together when the sun was shining. Or the moon. Kabuto would probably prefer the moon. The dark to her light.

Still, all Misaki had in reality was an unrequited crush that would lead her heart to ruin.

Misaki wondered if he would kiss her again. It might make her feel better.

She also noticed that he wasn't playful like before. Kabuto was distracted now. Which was understandable.

"I have to go. I'm in a hurry. I have to return to Orochimaru-sama."

"What exactly is wrong with Orochimaru-sama?" Misaki dared to press.

"He's gravely ill," he repeated. "I need to return to him." Kabuto checked over his shoulder to confirm that he wasn't being followed.

Could the pale man die? Where would that leave her? Would she be stranded in the Leaf? For how long?

Yet, wasn't that what she had always wanted? Misaki was no longer sure.

Of one thing was certain. The moment she and Kabuto shared hadn't even existed for him.

How could she be so stupid?

More and more, the others were treating her like she was transparent or something they could mold into a new shape. Misaki didn't even know what her genuine shape was.

Yes. Maybe the Otogakure had been more accepting. But, she couldn't return there now. And she would have to leave Ino, Sakura, and Ibiki behind. Naruto too.

Misaki couldn't even stifle a sob as she stumbled out of the forest clearing to another night in her apartment alone.

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki wasn't alone. Another knew of her torment. He was so aching close as well. He wondered if she would be relieved if she knew.

Tobi waited until she was out of sight to raise himself to his full height just as fat rain drops collided with the earth.

The masked man had been on his knees in despair; the little medic was always so cruel and the girl was always so hurt.

Tobi should teach that mean medic a lesson one day. He really ought to.

Tobi clamped on both hands sides of his head like a vise. He was overcome. Visions of his past collided in his mind as the rain soaked into his resounded overhead. Obito hated the rain. It was so wet and cold. And lightning made him jump out of his skin, it did.

"Poor girl. Lost little flower."

He knew that the girl was in pain. It was etched her face like deep scratches scored into wood. Mean medic. Nasty.

Tobi well knew the sting of unrequited love. The kunoichi known as Rin was now cold in the ground, and there was no way to bring his rainbow back. Only her perfect memory would remain.

Tobi sometimes wished he and the blonde girl could bond, but it would be too risky. After all, talking never hurt any one until after the conversation ended and Tobi got bored. Tobi-no-Madara couldn't afford to have any evidence left behind should he reveal his true identity and past.

But, Tobi tried to be a good boy. It would only be proper to take her out of this mess and at last put her mind at ease. MIsaki didn't know it, but she had an angel watching over her.

Just as well. Tobi's mind would never rest.

As the leaves overhead quaked in a wind gust, Tobi formulated a plan that he should put it into action as soon as possible.

There. Tobi felt better already. Maybe to would finally be able to sleep tonight...


	24. A Red Gleam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru "warns" Misaki in a dream; Misaki follows Kabuto.

Title: A Red Gleam  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 2,459  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Misaki was calm. Happy even. She felt so free and accomplished.

Silently, she took in her surroundings.

She immediately recognized the interiors recognized as or castle.

So. She had made it back after all. Maybe she had at last completed her assignment with honors and had tracked down the illusive information. She was now safe and content. She was where she should be. A home.

All of a sudden, she heard soft footsteps approach her.

Anxiety began to uncoil within her.

A hand extended itself in her field of vision and offered a white rose as white as the pale man. As white as a ghost. It was like the ghost of a rose.

Misaki knew that it was rude not to accept a gift especially from this place. Orochimaru often reminded her of gratitude as he had been the one who had found her barely surviving in the dense woods.

Her fingers closed around it, and predictably the thorns cut her into her skin. She hissed in pain.

"I warned you," Orochimaru's voice told her in a quiet tone.

 

 

\---

 

 

Immediately after she woke, she was still pondering what Orochimaru-sama meant. Misaki wondered if she should put more stock into dreams.

What did he want to warn her about? Did something terrible loom on the horizon? Again?

Did the dream denote her death?

However, at this late hour, there were no actions she could take except wait for morning. Secretly, she wished that she wasn't alone in her bed. If only some timely company would arrive and take her mind off...everything.

Every so often, she would glance at the door. He wasn't coming. Not tonight.

Misaki was aware that her hopes were unrealistic. He was concerned with Orochimaru-sama. Orochimaru-sama was their master. She could wait.

Kabuto probably wouldn't show up for quite a while. In spite of herself, Misaki wondered what she would do with herself until then.

The afternoon wasn't any better than the morning. Misaki knew that by the end of the day that she would genuinely fear for her safety and very sanity.

"Watch out, Misaki-chan!" Hinata cried out

A strip as thin and white as a bandage had slithered in front of her. As white as the pale man. As white as a ghost.

As white as that rose.

As white as death?

"A snake?" she asked herself dumbly.

But, what is it doing here?

Misaki could confirm that it was a summon. Why was a summon out here in the open? Wouldn't the Otogakure have more discretion?

Then, it was gone. It erratically skidded off the path and into the brush like an unattended runaway toy.

"It's gone now." Hinata sighed in relief.

Ino shook her head. "That was weird. It's a little cold and dry for snakes."

Misaki wondered if Ino was suspicious of her too now. Misaki was mortified.

Rather than add to the conversation, she crawled again inside her skin even though there would be no relief there.

Misaki did not train with Ibiki and instead went directly home because of the simple reason that she didn't feel like it. It was as if everywhere she walked today a miniature earthquake followed her under her feet. It threatened to pull her under. She didn't need Doton jutsus to mimic that feeling.

Just as well. Misaki was only here in the Hidden Leaf Village by scheming. Mental manipulation with aims as high as the was nothing supporting her feet. She was at the mercy of her environment.

Plants that weren't rooted well didn't survive.

After sunset, Misaki got tired of pacing her apartment and decided to study for the Academy the next day. She had to do something productive with her time.

It was late when Misaki glanced up from her book to fetch a glass of water. It was almost time to get ready for bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. An unexpected yet timely knock.

The book slipped from her hands

He's here.

She sighed.

Misaki wasn't surprised when she saw the silver-haired shinobi. The moonlight reflected off the lenses in his glasses.

"Ah, Misaki." His eyes roamed her face.

"What about Orochimaru-sama?" she blurted out. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine. A false alarm. He got lucky."

As usual.

As it turned out, she had just been having an ordinary bad day.

"Did Orochimaru-sama just send you?" Misaki's throat was parched.

"Yes. I've-we've-decided to help you." A gallant smile graced his features.

"With what?"

"Actually obtaining information of course! I'm an experienced spy, and there is actually something you could help me with."

Misaki supposed that she had no choice. Still...

"Wait," Misaki ordered.

"Why?"

"I'm thirsty."

Kabuto was mystified yet patient as he watched her drink her water. Misaki didn't know how long she would be gone.

"We might have to stop at a bathroom," he jested.

At least Kabuto was in a good mood.

Maybe she really had been worried for nothing. What awaited her was a night of excitement and danger. What could go wrong?

Kabuto addressed her hesitation.

"I'm with you," Kabuto assured her. "What could happen?"

Outside, the moon was waning. It hid half in shadows while the other half was bathed in a sliver glow. It was on the verge of transformation. The new moon was looming. A new cycle.

"What's the target?" Misaki asked once she had regained her wits.

Kabuto chuckled. "Clever girl, aren't you? They are finally are teaching you something at this place."

Still, Kabuto delayed to give her an answer. Instead, he led her down silent deserted streets and darkened buildings. He was careful not to be spotted. Surreptitiously, he slipped his hand in hers.

Follow the leader.

Misaki knew where they were going. In minutes, they were standing in front of the Ninja Academy.

"In there. The information we need is in there."

Misaki's eyes widened. "I'll be seen. I go to school there."

"Don't be silly. We won't get caught. No one is in there now. We'll get what we need and get out."

Misaki was uneasy. "But...how do we get inside?"

"Like this."

She watched in amazement as Kabuto picked the lock using a jutsu. To her knowledge, the Ninja Academy was impenetrable. Misaki wondered just exactly what jutsus Kabuto knew. Most likely a numerous amount. Some of them obviously forbidden.

"Oh!"

"Shhh!" Kabuto shushed her. "Come on."

Misaki scurried in after Kabuto.

How odd it was with no people around. The two had entered the twilight world of training rooms and classrooms. No one was there except she and Kabuto. No instructors. No students. No laughter. Even the problem students that populated detention had been dismissed hours ago.

Misaki knew that they should not here, and she began to feel her heartbeat accelerate.

"We're close," Kabuto reported. "We need to go to the library. The administrative section to be precise."

"I know where it is," Misaki said.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Fine."

It was her turn to be the leader. She was pleased with herself when the wooden doors came into view.

"You did it!" Kabuto whispered. "You're not completely useless, are you?"

Suddenly, Misaki found herself against the wall. One hand snaked down the small of her back before it cupped her rear. Apparently, Kabuto really was overcome with gratitude. Misaki was in paradise, but it was too bright. Too uncertain.

Did she know the way she felt about him?

All of a sudden, Kabuto reached up and seized her hair. "Never cut it."

Misaki's face burned hot. "O-o-okay."

Misaki had always wondered just what Kabuto had wanted to do that day in the examination room. How far he would have gone. She wondered if she would let him now.

As she expected, Kabuto broke away too soon. They had a job to do after all.

Both of them entered the library. The doors swung shut behind them.

"What are we looking for?" Misaki thought to ask.

The sooner they could find it, the quicker they could get away.

"A book of course. Well, a handwritten diary of plans. It should be in a private section..."

"The administrative section?" she parroted.

Kabuto was sheepish "Well, yeah."

Yet, did she really want to this? Misaki knew that critical moment of control was slipping away, but then, Misaki had never had it in the place.

She walked away from Kabuto towards the back of the library so that she could properly scan the bookshelves. He would correct her if she was looking in the wrong place. Kabuto must have been familiar with many libraries.

"Which book is it? What does it look like?" she asked him.

Kabuto didn't answer.

"Kabuto? Am I in the right spot?"

Silence. Misaki began to worry.

"Kabuto?"

She turned back to look at him. He stared back at her.

"Allow me to assist you, Misaki-chan."

Kabuto's eyes gleamed red.

For a precious moment, it was as if time didn't exist.

All of a sudden, she heard running footsteps. A door crashed open. Misaki froze as a rabbit would in the sight of a hungry predator. She wondered if it had been kicked open.

Who was there? Had Kabuto been caught? Had they been caught?

Indeed. ANBU members flooded into the room. Five of them.

This wasn't part of the plan. They had already seen her face.

Terrified, Misaki looked to Kabuto for help and instead discovered a log in his place. It mocked her from when it laid on the floor. She recognized it as a Substitution jutsu. He had tricked her.

She felt so stupid. Kabuto hadn't even been real.

His voice hadn't been real. His lips hadn't been real. His hands...

Misaki wanted to know why. She wanted to scream in confusion and frustration.

At the moment, Misaki had so many regrets she just wanted to wring out of her.

But why? How long had Kabuto had been untrustworthy? Had she displeased the pale man? Was this his way of eliminating her?

"I warned you..."

"Don't move. You are now under arrest by the ANBU under authority of the Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade." the ANBU captain recited smoothly

There was no way to fight them. Not with her weak jutsus. She had already been seen. Her hidden lily jutsu wouldn't work here. According to Kabuto and Ibiki, it had never worked anyway.

Obviously, Kabuto had planned this straight from the beginning.

Misaki was too shocked to struggle. She was locked in handcuffs as she was taken into custody. As she was arrested.

It was over. The game of playing spy was over. As well as Konoha resident and a student.

"Your uncle is going to love to hear this," one of the men chuckled in her ear.

Everyone had been secretly waiting for this moment, it seemed. For her to fail.

Misaki was quickly briefed. Her name was recorded and her fingerprints had been taken. She was informed that her answers would be verified later.

So. She might be going to T & I, but first, it was the ANBU's turn.

Shortly, she and the ANBU captain both sat at a table. He wore the mask of an eagle. Miskai wished that she could see his face. Misaki felt small.

"Do you know that man?" the masked man across from her began.

Misaki was taken aback. The interrogation had already begun and she was poorly prepared.

"No," she lied.

"This man." The ANBU member turned to the page in the dreaded Bingo book to a picture of Kabuto.

"I don't know who he is." Misaki's voice broke from the strain.

She was lying. Lying badly. And obviously.

The ANBU member sat back in his chair. Clearly, he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Then, why were you following him?"

She could almost hear his smile.

"He promised to help me with something." Misaki fibbed.

The masked ANBU leaned in closer to her. "I'd change your story if I were you sweetheart. I'm warning you. You're a little too..." he clicked his tongue "...delicate to survive here."

How perfectly he echoed the pale man.

She was caught. Instead of being a sprawling wildflower. She was now a potted plant. The vision the image conjured was both funny and sad.

She then realized that she had never been free. Misaki brushed away the wetness leaking from her eyes from the sheer heartbreak of the revelation.

The ANBU asked more questions, and Misaki maintained her innocence. It sapped quite a lot of energy from her. All she really wanted to do was sleep.

Suddenly, the eagle stood up.

"This is going nowhere." He seemed disgusted. Take her to T & I. Let her stew in this cell until morning. It isn't worth Morino-sama waking up for this. The ANBU have done what they can here."

Beside herself, Misaki allowed them to transport her to T & I and push her into the cell. They securely locked the door behind her.

Clang.

The interrogators at T & I were different from the ANBU Black Ops. The two were dressed similarly to Ibiki in their charcoal gray suits and black trench coats. The effect was sinister, but at least one could see their faces.

"Are you even surprised?" one of the interrogators scoffed. "I never believed this story. Sometimes, the answer is right in front of you." The man spread his fingers wide at a very dazed sad girl.

"Well, we can't do anything until the boss arrives. Even though won't even be our shift." Disappointment laced another's voice.

Yes. It was such a shame that they would have to miss out on the mayhem and her torment.

Through the bars, they continued to talk about her outside like she wasn't even there. She had been trapped again. It was deja vu.

She learned that she would be staying the night until her uncle found her in the morning. The plans wasn't spoken to her, but she overheard. Her ears still worked.

Finally, they moved away to leave her to her misery.

Defeated, Misaki slumped on the cot. In one night, she had lost everything. Now, she was in a cell. She had ended up exactly where she had started. Appropriate for whatever sick god who controlled her destiny on this earth.

Misaki ended up in the fetal position. As a child would, she curled up to calm herself. It wasn't working.

She had lasted just over two months. She wondered how long she would stay here. She might even miss the winter. She would miss the glittering snow on pine trees and the red-crowned cranes flocking together over the ice.

Mentally, she calculated what the date was so that she would remember.

It was now October 27.


	25. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibiki interrogates Misaki, and she reveals the truth.

Title: Teeth  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 2,065  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A/N: Parts of this chapter were directly taken from Chapter 4. As foreshadowing. *_*

 

 

 

Orochimaru began to breathe heavily. Kabuto strained to hear better. Was his lord's condition worsening?

"Misaki!" Orochimaru spoke suddenly.

Kabuto was visibly startled as he peeked over his shoulder; hands busy preparing another tonic.

"What about her?"

Kabuto had no idea why her name tumbled from his lips. There was no immediate reason for it.

"She's beyond our reach," Orochimaru rasped.

Then, the weakening snake lord had another hacking fit while Kabuto stood there bewildered. He didn't know what he meant, and Orochimaru-sama didn't elaborate. In any event, Kabuto was more concerned for his master's health than that sorry excuse of a kunoichi wench.

Kabuto had nursed a hollow feeling all week. It wasn't disappearing. Something uncertain hung on the horizon.

Soon, Kabuto feared that everything would change...

Misaki could wait.

Kabuto immediately went back to his irreplaceable tasks as a medical nin.

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki awoke to heavy footsteps of boots against the floor. The owner of the boots moved slowly. Like a predator. And Misaki well knew that she was the caged prey.

It was inevitable what happened now, and Misaki was in a perfect place to contemplate it. Alone on a cot in a stone cell.

"I warned you..."

Was this what Orochimaru-sama had attempted to warn her about?

She was aware that it all ended here. Last night's river of tears had dried on her face.

She was pathetic. An absolute traitor. She couldn't even be a spy. Misaki obviously lacked good judgment. Now, there was no reason for her to be alive.

She groaned and looked right up into the face of Ibiki. Surprisingly, he was smiling. Was he truly happy for her predicament, or he was trying to catch her off guard? She couldn't tell.

"Rough night, Misaki?"

There was no humor in his tone, and it belied his casual expression. Her uncle was a master manipulator and she likely had no idea what she was in for. Misaki was officially on Morino ibiki's bad side.

Kabuto, Orochimaru, save me.

Of course, she had failed her mission. She had no worth to either man any more. Perhaps they would let her rot here.

Ibiki moved on. Misaki sincerely wished that she would disappear like fog by the time he returned. Misaki was still there when she was served a bowl of rice gruel. The horrible day was already beginning. If Misaki could, she would freeze the sun in the sky and keep it from rising.

In the midst of her soaking dread, the order came that she was to be moved to an interrogation room. A guard was positioned on either side of her to ensure that she did not escape punishment. Misaki gasped when a roaming hand slipped through her hair. She stiffened, but she realized that she had to keep moving. At the moment, her will was not her own.

"Pretty like spun gold," one of them intoned. "What's a nice girl like you doing here?"

Misaki didn't answer him. She had nothing to say, not even a retort.

Misaki was pretty like the poisonous flower. She could be appreciated from afar, but could never be held. What a lonely life. Yet another person was happy with her appearance, but never cared or bothered to know her heart or what dwelled inside the garden walls that surrounded the wilderness of her mind.

Misaki was stuck.

A short while later, Misaki sat across the table from him, Morino Ibiki, head of T & I. Also, her paternal uncle.

It automatically occurred to her to beg for her uncle's forgiveness. She hoped that he hadn't forgotten taking her out for ramen, training with her, instructing her, and even giving her his coat when it had unexpectedly started to rain.

"Oji-san, I'm..." Misaki started.

Ibiki scowled. Misaki realized that she had no right to call him that now. The book he had carried in with him slapped against the wooden table as he viciously opened it.

"We're going to start the interrogation now," he informed her. "Be ready."

It was as if it was another training lesson. Morino against Morino.

Misaki reflected that she would be getting ready for school now. The birds would be singing and fluttering in the trees. The clouds would be moving across the sun...

But, maybe it would be all right. Misaki was his own flesh and blood after all.

"Now, who are you? Do we even have the right person?"

"I'm Misaki. Morino Misaki."

Ibiki rested his scarred chin in his hand. "Correct. Unfortunately. State what your business at the academy was last night."

"I was looking for something."

"What?" Ibiki remained poker-faced.

"A book?"

"For what purpose?"

Misaki bit the inside of her cheek. "To help me study."

Ibiki bared his teeth. "At midnight? You're humoring me, Misaki. Who was the man you were with?"

"Yakushi Kabuto," she replied mechanically.

it was as if she and Ibiki were engaged in a complicated dance. Misaki didn't know how to dance, but Ibiki knew all the steps.

She didn't have a chance.

"Do you know him?"

"From the Bingo Book." Misakai answered him, but she couldn't hear own words.

"Personally?" Ibiki looked up.

Misaki wondered how personal Ibiki meant. Would Ibiki be ashamed of how she felt about him? If he knew that she still carried a torch for him no matter how cruelly he treated her?

"No."

Ibiki visibly weighed her answers. It only took a matter of seconds before he turned his attention elsewhere. He folded his hands on the table.

"Yeah. There's a few holes," he conferred with his men

They nodded ever so slightly, and Misaki swore that she saw them inch closer towards the table. At Ibiki's command, Misaki knew they would pounce on her.

Misaki felt a feeling of trepidation. It was as if she was being sucked into the floor.

"Are you sure you don't know Yakushi Kabuto?"

Misaki remained silent. She imagined a gentle zephyr caressing a deep field of flowers. Then, she imagined herself at the bottom of it. No worries. No cares.

"Have you met him before? Before you came to this village? One last chance."

At the Sound.

But, Misaki didn't want to confess. It wouldn't help her case. And, she would betray the Sound.

"No," Misaki nearly cried.

He got her now. Misaki had sealed her own fate. She truly was her own worst enemy.

"Take her to the Honesty Room," Ibiki said gravely.

It had been so quick. Misaki hadn't even had time to prepare. She noticed that Ibiki's eyes had never left her own. Her lying eyes.

Misaki could only speculate how one was made honest in the Honesty Room. Her skin already itched considering it.

What was almost worse than the prospect of pain was the betrayal that palpably radiated off the tall man. How Misaki hated herself in that moment.

Her two escorts clung to each of her shoulders in a grip of steel as she was as she was led through the maze of corridors and rooms that comprised T & I. Their party stopped at a huge door. It creaked on its hinges as it was thrown open.

Misaki couldn't even begin to count the many instruments that smiled at her around the vast chamber with sharp teeth that were designed to impale, rip, stretch, and crush. She wondered if this is how Ibiki had gotten his scars. So, this was the Honesty Room.

Lurking in the back of her mind, Misaki always knew that there was a catch. Kabuto had been right. He had been right to mock her. She had just buried it and pushed it down in the hopes that she wouldn't have to deal with it. Well, the seeds had sprouted.

She noticed that Ibiki's form had blended in with the very shadows when he stepped forward.

...Misaki had lived through this before. Her subconscious had tried to warn her.

His towering figure loomed over her. She would be no match for him.

Oh, yes.

His touch would elicit screams...

The dark towering figure was Ibiki himself.

It was ironic the source of all her nightmares was her own uncle. The family she had been hoping to find. The knowledge of it now was brutal and almost anticlimactic. Misaki wondered if the scarred man ever had an inkling too.

Misaki was bewildered. Her emotions flitted this and way like trade winds. Had Kabuto done this to her? Had she done this to herself? Who was to blame?

She wondered how he would start. Maybe with the Iron Maiden. Or perhaps Ibiki would begin with something a little less lethal. It was her first time being tortured after all. For information that she didn't even know.

She could see that Ibiki was ready to start. He wore a rueful expression. Whatever Ibiki did next, Misaki was aware that she had precious seconds to make a decision. As did he.

It was too late for their relationship; it was already ruined. Threads of DNA or not.

Every facet of her life so far had been a sick joke. She was sure that the pale man was laughing somewhere. All Misaki could do now was save her skin.

I am so sorry, Kabuto...

She already knew that he couldn't hear her and wouldn't care if he could. He hated her. Misaki saw the truth, and it was razor-sharp and diamond bright now.

Misaki could no longer abide the story she had been constantly been telling herself. She wasn't a flower princess on a voyage to find her kingdom; she was a criminal on the run. There would be no triumphant reunion with the king. There was just...life. A cold reality. She was now a suspicious weed growing out of a crack that the village was trying to eliminate.

All Misaki had been was the pale man's pawn. How things could have been different if she remained in the Kusagakure.

Ibiki nodded to his underlings. One viciously grabbed her arm and steered her towards the center of the room. Konoha would learn what they needed to know one way or another.

Suddenly, the truth burst out of her. It flew out of her mouth as if on swift wings.

"Okay, so I do know Kabuto. I'm a spy for the Otogakure. I work for Orochimaru-sama."

There. The damage was done. The truth had been told wondered if any damage would be done to her

All Misaki wanted to do was go home, yet there was no chance of that happening. She no longer had a home.

Ibiki's expression was unreadable yet intense. Very intense before he flicked his gaze over towards his men and smirked.

"See. I told you there would be no trouble, didn't I? I didn't even have to scratch her."

The interrogator on the right nodded. He was white, drained, and even had appeared almost concerned for her. Misaki knew that she wouldn't have lasted long under this treatment.

Misaki knew that he he shouldn't have bothered. After all, she was nothing

Misaki was promptly returned to her cell. She wondered if she was to be executed. Was she that dangerous?

From out in the hallway, she heard Ibiki answer her own question.

"She is a prisoner of Konoha. My prisoner."

Prisoner. Misaki was always someone's prisoner. She wondered if it would always be so.

Clearly, Misaki wasn't going anywhere. Not for a while.

Ibiki then wandered into the prison and just sat in a nearby chair. Ibiki didn't speak for a few moments. Neither did Misaki.

"You even had me fooled, girl. Consider it an honor."

Misaki shook her head. "I didn't want it to end up this way."

"Well, as I always say, life is pain. You have a new friend to meet to meet tomorrow. His name is Yamanaka Inoichi."

Misaki knew that name. He was Ino's father.

Oh, would she have to face Ino too? She would die of shame.

"He's going to scan your memories for more information on your background and see If that's all a lie too. Though, it would be more direct to use the good old-fashioned way. It might be worth a shot."

So. Ibiki had no qualms about hurting her. But, at least Misaki would finally know the truth about herself.

Once more, Misaki prepared herself for agony. Truth in itself was a kind of torture.


	26. The Wishing Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi scans Misaki's mind, and she learns her buried truths.

Title: The Wishing Weed  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 2,101  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A/N: "Kioku Metsu" means memory destruction or memory execution. It is the jutsu I created that caused Misaki to lose her memories. It is not canon. The scene in the forest is also the first scene in the story. :)

 

 

 

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head," one of guards sang out to her.

She got the impression that he didn't like her. Then again, it was nature law for the strong picked on the weak.

She reluctantly ground the sleep out of her eyes. Like a plant, she had just collapsed without any sunlight. There were no windows in her cell after all.

It was just like how it was in Otogakure. She had grown just as weak. Or perhaps she had always been this couldn't have just killed her to put her out of her misery.

Within moments, the door of her cell opened again. An interrogator and her uncle greeted her. Misaki searched Ibiki's face, but he said nothing to her. His lip curled in disgust as if he had just eaten rotten fish. Disgusted. By her.

"Come with us, miss, or you'll be dragged out of there," the rather short interrogator ordered.

Without a word. Misaki rose to her feet. She just wanted to get this over with.

As she walked, her heartbeat trembled like leaves in a thunderstorm. Soon, lightning would strike her.

The two men led to her to a vast antechamber. There, she found a man dressed in the same garb as Ibiki. He had long blond hair that was tied back in a flowing ponytail. Misaki realized that she was looking at Ino's father. The resemblance was prominent except that his eyes were greener than Misaki's own. Ino's eyes were blue.

"Hi there, Misaki." Inoichi's smile was sad.

He was going to hurt her. They all were.

Still, she suspected that Inoichi was gentler than Ibiki. She wondered why he couldn't have been her uncle. Then, Misaki would be a Yamanaka. Ino would be her cousin.

Misaki felt the weight of the cuffs around her wrists. She couldn't do a thing even without the restraints. Was she that dangerous?

"You go in there," Ibiki sneered.

He gestured to a grouping of flat platforms encased in a circle of rings. Behind them were three interrogators that stood over a stone desk. It was complicated device of sorts.

The mind scanning device.

Misaki didn't want to go inside it.

But, she lived a criminal's life now. Refusal wasn't an option because they would just throw her inside it anyway.

It was such a tight fit inside that only her head was sticking out. She knew that she looked ridiculous. In truth, it reminded her of being buried in sand. Misaki hadn't seen much sand and probably wouldn't ever get to now. The Sunagakure would probably be too hot for her anyway. She would just shrivel up.

"Relax,"Inoichi advised her. "I have to map your psyche and search for hidden jutsus. It would help if you close your eyes."

Misaki felt his hand on her head. Darkness filled her vision.

Her memories gradually filled with light as she remembered...

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki was at peace. The day was fresh and clean and the sunlight was growing stronger. It burned through her clean clothes and smelled sweet.

She smiled at the sun. The sun was lucky. Misaki had thought so ever since she had been a child.

Misaki had stretched out on the grass. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. it was a perfect day. The Kusagakure had a lot of them unlike the Amegakure where it always rained.

Indulgently, Misaki plucked the dandelion puff that was near her cheek.

She held it to her lips and blew. Misaki remembered how she had laughed when they all blew away in the wind never to be seen again. Now, she wondered where they landed.

I wish...

Yet, Misaki had no concept of what to wish for. Everything was seemingly perfect. Why wish for more?

Yet, she admitted that she felt an emptiness inside her. The emptiness was deep, and it pulled her down. Misaki would always find solace in nature until it went away, but she could never discover the source. In the forest. She was of the forest. Morino.

"Misaki!" her mother screamed.

Misaki dropped the bare stem that remained and ran for her life.

"Where are you going?" someone asked her. Someone she did not know.

Things were moving too fast. Something had happened. Something bad. And she was too late

Her mother was silent now. The air was eerily still.

Misaki panted in exertion and fear. She had no idea where to go. Danger fluttered around her and she didn't know what to do.

Misaki could hardly be considered to be a kunoichi. Just in the barest form. Her family had left the fighting to others and enjoyed their placid life of simplicity amongst the grass of the Kusagakure. Ironically, It had just been their undoing.

Misaki was caught by her wrist by a wild-eyed stranger. She was a moth caught in a spider web. She couldn't defend herself if she wanted to. She had no weapon.

"Blonde hair," he sneered at her. "How rare. You'll be a real catch at the market. Though, I wish you would have been a little bit younger..."

Another man approached her from behind. Misaki hadn't even seen him.

The two wore red and brown leather armor. Their headbands marked them as members of the Iwagakure, the Hidden Stone Village.

Misaki soon realized that she wasn't capable of speech or thought. She choked on her fear as she hopelessly as she concentrated on a single scar that marked the man's chin. It was all she could do to keep herself together.

As she stared at him, she noticed that it seemed like his gaze wanted to disappear under her skirt. Misaki trembled to the roots of her hair. She was aware that she was of age. She was...developed. However, talk of a husband was just that. Talk. Her father wouldn't dream of forcing her to marry.

"But first..."

Misaki's vision grew fuzzy and out of focus. She was desperate to suck in any air she could. If she fainted, it was over.

I wish...

I wish someone would save me.

The young man looked at her dead in her eyes.

"Kioku Metsu no Jutsu."

Misaki's vision sparkled. The world bent this way and that...

Who was she? Where was she?

She shook her head. Something was wrong.

"Aw. Why did you have to take her memory, Akira?" the other man complained.

"It's better like this," Akira assured his partner. "They're easier to handle."

The other man scoffed. "Heh. Whatev-"

Snap.

Something crashed out of the wood with devastating speed like a tornado. The Kusagakure was prone to tornadoes because if its flat plains, especially in the spring and summer, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

There was so much shouting and chaos around her. Misaki wanted to get away from it.

So much screaming. So much confusion...

She ran through the trees and knelt under the trees in the tall grass. She ducked her head in the hopes that she wouldn't be seen. All she could smell were the sweet leaves as they caressed her cheek.

Misaki ducked her head so that she could breathe in the peaceful day. It soothed her, but she knew that she needed to be rescued.

But, it seemed that she couldn't be alone forever. Someone was nearing towards her. Someone who had been watching. Someone who had been watching for a long time.

She blinked at him. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "My name is Orochimaru. It seems that it was fate our paths crossed when they did, wouldn't you agree?"

Misaki stood and the two circled around each other. She studied him as sure as he studied her. He was beautiful.

"Now, tell me, where is your home, child? It can't be here in this forest."

But it was home. It felt like home to her.

Misaki wasn't sure where she lived, or where she even was.

He studied her with interest. The white rose man. The pale man. He was so white and clean.

Orochimaru was perfect. As perfect as death.

"I don't know, sir."

From the way he was watching her, he wondered if he could read her thoughts.

His smile widened; Misaki could see the fangs that lurked within.

"Are you alone, child?"

Orochimaru was close. Too close.

Misaki felt a bit shy. "Maybe."

"It's a hard world, child. What is your name?"

Had it been Saki? Hana? She couldn't remember at the moment.

"I don't know," she whispered.

She noticed that he was as white as an anemone. Sincere. Or a slender white rose that promised silent devotion. Subtle, but it was there.

Wouldn't he? All she had was hope. A vague hope.

Everything was jumbled in her head. For the life of her, Misaki couldn't remember a thing.

"Until you remember, my dear girl, maybe you should come with me. I'll take care of you."

The pale man's words were hypnotizing. They calmed her. She knew that he was no threat to her.

Misaki didn't want to see the corpses of the bad men or the twin trails of red that lurked behind the bushes. It was the color red not blood, she told herself. Red was what left of her parents. Red as holly berries. Red as spider lilies.

The grass cradled her bare feet. The grass was good. It was her home. It would lead her to a new home with the white rose man and his daffodil bright eyes.

Orochimaru wrapped her in his arms as led her away from the splashes of red that announced the field of carnage. Misaki looked ahead. She didn't want to look behind.

Indeed, the man known as Orochimaru had saved her from an awful fate.

 

 

\---

 

 

Misaki knew the truth now.

A fire burst inside Misaki, and the sleepy wilderness that surrounded her thoughts would surely burn to cinders.

Her parents were gone. Everything was gone. Her home. Herself.

Why was she still alive?

Her world shifted and collapsed inside her. Apparently, flowers were not meant to last.

The device opened and Inoichi removed her. Misaki immediately fought him with all of her strength while Inoichi gaped at her in surprise.

"Let me go!"

"Restrain her," an interrogator from behind her ordered.

Two others happily obliged. Their combined grip on her was rough and it hurt. The pain radiated through her arms as her uncle looked on.

She had just wanted to go home to where her flowers were. Misaki realized that her parents had been her flowers. Misaki had been their "little flower" as well. Now, they were gone. Ashes.

Misaki just wanted to float up to the sky where nothing could hurt her. Like a dandelion puff.

And Ibiki. She hated him too. He hadn't even liked her father and didn't even search for her or bothered to know who she was. He hadn't cared about her existence.

She glared at Ibiki. Toxins of rage raced through her. She was poisonous.

"Let go of me, you bastards!" she screeched.

Her uncle smiled almost in pity at her and stepped forward to squeezed a spot between her neck and shoulder.

Later, Misaki woke up in her cell.

It took her only a few moments to sort herself out. She scowled and pressed against the wall for support. For a bright effervescent moment, she wanted vengeance.

Misaki felt that she could at last understand Sasuke. Misaki never knew who had hurt him, but she knew who hurt her. Yet, Orochimaru had already killed them. She would have to thank him if she ever saw him again.

Misaki slumped against the wall. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears left.

She needed to get out. Back to the Kusagakure. Misaki didn't even know where her parents were buried.

She still wanted to return to the Otogakure, but of course, that was out of the question. Misaki had an inkling that Kabuto would put her out of her misery with a ready kunai.

First, she had to get out of this prison, but the cell was solid stone. No jutsu could help her. Kabuto and his lock picking jutsu would be helpful right now.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of furtive delicate footsteps. A woman in a beige trench coat and wild hair approached her on he other side of the bars was Misaki noticed that her body was sheathed in fishnet netting for maximum movement underneath it.

The woman closed her smoky brown eyes like a contented cat and flashed her a too broad grin. Her teeth gleamed like a predator's.

"Are you giving these guys a rough time, Misaki?"


	27. Arid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibiki and Inoichi argue; Anko visits Misaki.

Title: Arid  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,424  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

"Ibiki-san, listen!" Inoichi walked over towards the taller man.

Ibiki stood by the office window. Inoichi knew that he could not be budged either physically or emotionally. Inoichi had no idea what was on his mind. Not without his mind jutsus.

Ibiki had been more merciless than Danzo if that was possible. To his own niece.

"What am I supposed to say?" Ibiki groused. "She knew the consequence of her actions, so she's no different than any other caught spy. She used her innocence as a disguise. She lied to us all."

To me.

Once again, Inoichi tried to explain himself. "There were jutsus buried in her brain. She had no memory. It happened in spring, and it's almost November now. So, it's been six or seven lost months for her."

Ibiki finally turned with a sneer twisting his lips. "Well, isn't that just convenient. Just enough time to learn the tactics of the enemy."

Inoichi waited.

"It is always the village first," Ibiki continued. "You know that, Inoichi. What if Ino was revealed as a saboteur? How would you feel then?"

Inoichi stiffened. "Leave my daughter out of this."

Ibiki nodded. "Stay out of my personal life, and I'll do the favor to stay out of yours."

The scarred man drifted from the pathetic view that the window offered and made towards the door.

As always, Ibiki was checking his every advance.

"She's a threat. Soon. Orochimaru will learn that she has been discovered and may send more nin here," Ibiki's words echoed after him. "I am petitioning that she go to Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility. She's a security risk."

Once Ibiki was out of the room, a deep heavy sigh escaped his lips. What Inoichi desperately needed was sleep.

Overcome by curiosity, Inoichi too inspected the rather small window and noticed that the cacti in the cactus garden desperately needed moisture. The pots were just baking on the windowsill.

Inoichi was still a Yamanaka after all. His family knew their botany.

All Ibiki possessed painful thorns and arid soil. Much like the Morino heritage.

 

\---

 

It surprised her when the cell door was unlocked and Anko sat next to her on the cot. There was no barrier between Misaki and the outside world any more. Some would take advantage such as Kabuto or Sasuke.

Misaki made no move to run. She knew that she wouldn't get far. Also, how much more trauma could she take if she was caught? Would she be sent to solitary? The hole? To the Honesty Room?

Ibiki would probably just love to turn the screws on that rack.

Instead of joining the conversation, Misaki just let Anko talk as she solemnly stared at her feet. She was... unworthy.

But there was no threat. It was like Anko had just nominated herself as big sister when she began to soothe Misaki and began to tackle her problems one by one. Misaki has always wanted a sister to share her secrets and dreams with, yet her parents couldn't give her one. Misaki had remained a single blossom.

"I've been in your shoes, Misaki," Anko went on. "He's so charming isn't he? Before you know the truth."

But, Orochimaru had saved her. She would have let her be captured or killed. Not even Ibiki had known her or visited them. Misaki still couldn't help but still feel loyalty towards Orochimaru-sama. She wondered if Ino's father had seen or guessed that.

Had Anko had been in prison too for the same crime as consequences for her actions? Could she actually understand her?

"Do you know Orochimaru?" Misaki dared to ask.

Anko smirked knowingly. "Of course. He was my sensei. Why do you think we're talking about him? Look familiar?"

Anko turned her neck. Marring her flesh were three black tomoes as black as ink. However, they were enclosed by a ragged circle. Sasuke's had looked different.

"That's a curse mark," Misaki replied automatically.

Sasuke had one of his neck. it hung on its side like the heavy burden of a collar; it bound him to the pale man. Curse marks were gifted only by the chosen few who got the privilege to knew the serpent's bite. Misaki didn't have one. She could count herself lucky.

Misaki wondered if Sasuke would be free one day.

"Yeah, but it got sealed like ten years ago. My dumb ass almost didn't make it." The mark disappeared with a swivel of Anko's head.

Misaki wondered if she was looking at her future self. It was odd to meet a former student of Orochimaru's here. She was suspicious if the pale man had a hand in this as well. Why wouldn't he?

Then, Misaki revealed the question she had avoided asking.

"Am I going to stay here?"

Anko shrugged. "That's up to Tsunade-sama. Let's hope she's in a good mood."

Her uncle wouldn't even plead her case for her.

Suddenly, a plastic tray skidded under the still unlocked cell door. Misaki saw dinner was a lone hard boiled egg on top of coarse brown rice. It was was more than what she deserved.

"Don't worry kid. Things will look up. if I can be reformed so can you, right?" Anko patted her shoulder.

She didn't like the notion of being reformed. Misaki wasn't even sure that she was broken.

 

\---

 

"Why can't we get her out? I want to talk to Misaki!"

"Quiet, Naruto," Kakashi hushed the overreaching Jinchuriki."She is a criminal. That's how T & I sees it anyhow."

Naruto gazed up into Kakashi's face. "But, she's being used by Orochimaru. Like Sasuke."

Kakashi sighed. "She came here with the intent to spy, Naruto. An intention that she performed under orders. It will take some time to clear her name if it is at all possible."

"She doesn't want to do it! We need to help her be free of him! Ibiki needs to do something!"

Kakashi kept his tone even. "Naruto, you know Ibiki. You met him at the Chunin exams. Does he seem like a man who would understand?"

"She's his family. Why wouldn't he understand?"

Kakashi's eyes filled with a secret pain

"Can't you convince him?" Naruto pressed. "You were ANBU, Kakashi-sensei."

"It's been at least five years since then and members of the ANBU Black Ops follow orders. All the more reason that I wouldn't be able to help you."

Naruto visibly crumpled in despair. Sakura shook her head.

"We have to wait, Naruto. For what Tsunade-sama decides. Only she can end this."

The three sat there locked in silence as a cold wind started to blow.

 

\---

 

Orochimaru remembered the day he met Misaki.

Unbeknownst to her, she was slated to be captured anyway. She most likely would have been reluctant to leave her home, so Orochimaru was the storybook hero rather than the stroybook villain

She would be a literal slave or have the men crawling over her every night. How fortunate she had been when she had met him.

She was his bluebell. His grateful little bluebell who was as faithful as a daisy.

But, admittedly, he had only been attracted to her because of her blood. Orochimaru had been on his way to collect her by force if necessary. At least papa and mama Morino had already been dispatched. The opportunistic Iwagakure nin had done the deed for him.

Although, Orochimaru had wanted the father as well. All the more to hold another Morino over MIsaki's head. He would also have Ibiki's brother.

Orochimaru folded his hands on the blanket. He well remembered the little brat as a genin.

Even as a child, Ibiki had always been big-boned, mean, and loud. And his Anko had been a good friend of his. It had only been good manners to hold his tongue back then.

Orochimaru knew even back then that the boy had a particular hatred for him; he couldn't help but wonder if it had been jealousy. Yet, now Orochimaru had his niece. That must have hurt the big man's pride.

Oh, he and Misaki was fated to be. Much like he and Sasuke and he and Kabuto. Karin too. Lost youths who needed a nudge.

Well, it had all been worth a try. In any event, his real dream was about to come true.

Kabuto had vacated the room on his search for new stronger medicine. Orochimaru didn't know when he would be seen again.

From out in the corridor, Orochimaru heard footsteps approaching.

The serpent smiled wryly. Prey was approaching.

Oh, yes The Sharingan would be his.


	28. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki lives with Anko; Kabuto flees.

Title: Blue  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC  
Words: 1,518  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

"What do I think?" Tsunade asked rhetorically as if addressing a packed audience.

Shizune remained quiet though her heart betrayed her. In her defense, it always seemed to be excited around Tsunade.

Behind the Hokage, The day was gorgeous with its neverending liquid blue sky. A brave bird suddenly flew by only to stop and perch on the window ledge. Its cheeps filled the Hokage's office. Neither Shizune nor Tsunade paid it any notice.

Tsunade inspected both of the papers. She could only choose one. Each paper contained a different destiny for a certain prisoner.

Suddenly, peals of laughter bubbled up her throat.

"My lady?" Shizune cowered nervously.

Tsunade tossed her head in wild abandon as she tapped her pen on the desk. She had recommendations from two Tokubetsu-nin. One for rehabilitation and one for continued imprisonment. For punishment.

"Well, rehab works for some," Tsunade wheedled in a sing-song voice. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Shizune nodded curtly. "Yes, my lady."

Merrily, she wrote her signature on Anko's paper in a messy scrawl.

If Ibiki-san didn't feel like defending his niece, she would.

She was the Hokage after all.

 

\---

 

Misaki felt like a pet who had just been taken home. Perhaps a honey-colored rabbit A rabbit who would live with another snake. She wondered what sort of cage she would stay in.

She had managed to get away from the pale man only to live with his former student. At times, Misaki really wanted to question the universe.

But, Misaki was free, and that was what was important.

Misaki at last processed the information. "I'm...free."

Anko overheard her. "Technically, you have to live with me. But, yeah. Though, you're on probation."

Now, Misaki stood in the sunlight, but she knew that the darkness would return. Her life seemed to be a permanent cycle of salvation and damnation.

Kabuto and Orochimaru were never coming back. She had failed her mission, and her own uncle hated her now. Her new friends would probably flee when they saw her. She had lost it all.

Anko was her sole lifeline. Without her, she would be sent back to the prison cell. Misaki was just as dependent on her as she was on Kabuto for care and support.

In all honesty, she hated it. It was all because she wasn't strong. Because of that reason, everyone treated her however they wished.

Misaki had tried to get strong. Ibiki had tried and failed.

She hadn't even seen Ibiki on the way out of T & I. Misaki wanted to cry, but the tears were stuck.

Yet, out on the streets of Konoha, no one paid her any mind. She saw someone that reminded her of Shino before the figure slunk rapidly away. Misaki's heart sunk into her chest, and she wondered when it would surface again.

Anko led her to a secluded area where a large apartment house resided and Misaki followed behind her. After climbing a flight of steps, Anko threw open a door.

"Home sweet home!" she caroled to Misaki. "Just dont mess up anything."

Misaki walked into a pile of pastel and striped furniture.

"You can sleep on the futon. The bed is for me."

At least Anko was honest. After a beat, Misaki decided not to tell her that she had slept on the floor. The grass was soft and had always smelled sweet. She had no real complaint against it.

"Just make yourself at home. You don't have to be the maid, but it would be nice if you helped out once in a while though..."

Anko walked ahead and disappeared into the kitchen. Misaki heard cupboard doors slam before being followed by objects hitting a table. Misaki remained in the living room where she removed her shoes. She couldn't forget her manners.

Anko reappeared with bright eyes. "I hope you don't mind snacks for dinner. I...had a long day."

This was the woman who was to rehabilitate her. Still, Misaki was no prize either. Both shared an unspoken sin in Konoha's eyes.

However, Misaki gratefully took a stick of cookies and cream pocky all the same. All she had to eat for the past week was prison food. To her, this was a feast.

Arms full of treats, Misaki plopped herself on a cushion in front of the TV. All of a sudden, Misaki felt like a small child. But, there was nothing else that she could do right now.

Gradually, Misaki heard a rush of water. Anko must be in the shower now.

MIsaki raised a coconut mochi to her lips and kept her eyes ahead on the cartoon show. It was a program that she hoped would soothe her nerves.

The story revolved around a nervous crab that couldn't decide if it wanted to stay hidden in the sand or venture forth into the unknown sea.

As she watched, Misaki ached in places that she could not name. She had been stripped of her home twice. Would there be a third time?

She couldn't help but wonder where Kabuto and the pale man were.

 

\---

 

Kabuto ran madly through the corridors of the underground like a mad escaped patient. The tide had turned against him Finally. He should have expected it sooner.

Only when he was sure that Sasuke had left could he could move again.

Orochimaru was gone. Orochimaru-sama was gone. Only a pale corpse was left behind.

Kabuto already knew what he would do. Sasuke would release the prisoners and take over Konoha. He no longer had a place. He didn't have no place anywhere.

Kabuto remembered those days; he didn't want to go back to those days.

A sudden burst of insight sprouted in his brain, and Kabuto hastily pulled the useless weed out. He couldn't blame this new development on Misaki though she felt that she had contributed to it. Somehow.

Screw Misaki.

As far as he was concerned, she was free. She wasn't even worth pursuing. He would have to cancel that appointment with Misaki. Konoha didn't matter anyway.

Misaki had no power anyway. There was no benefit to have her by his side as an accomplice. Or partner.

Power. That was something in itself that Kabuto sorely needed.

As for the Akatsuki...

Suddenly, Kabuto thought of the mysterious man with the orange mask.

He had been so masterful.

 

\---

 

Ibiki couldn't understand his Hokage reasoning. Konoha wasn't the same place. Tsunade-sama's regime felt too... relaxed

Wearily, he covered his face with his hand and he could felt the stubble brushing against his fingertips. It occurred to him that he would have to shave later.

Ibiki sighed in his chair. He could always take it out on other prisoners later, but he knew that it would just leave him feeling hollow. People already called him a monster as it was.

It would figure fate had sent Misaki to him in spring green wrapping paper with a purple poison Sound bow. He always figured that she had been too innocent to be involved in espionage, but even he could be proven wrong. Or, rather, Tsunade-sama could be proven wrong. If she hadn't supported Misaki's inclusion into Konoha society, Ibiki wouldn't even have bothered to train her.

At least he finally received proper word that his brother Itsuki was officially dead. He had fled the complicated branches of Konoha to the flat plains of Kusagakure to look for adventure and to "find himself." There, he had met a pretty blonde girl named Hana and Misaki had been the result. Obviously, life in the grasslands had not been good to him. To any of them.

If only his brother had been instructed to fight. If only he had embraced discipline. Itsuki had left when he was but a Genin. He had missed Ibiki becoming a Chunin as well as a Jonin.

Though other members of Ibiki's family had not been immune. Ibiki's own uncle was found dead in the garden. A hoe had crack his skull open, and his pockets had been rifled through for money. The produce in the garden had been stolen by the starving robbers. When members of their family strayed from the ninja way, it only bit them later. Strayed from their responsibilities.

Itsuki had never been interested in being a ninja. Ibiki was different. He had excelled. He had reveled in his purpose and new found strength. It raised him to where he was today.

Yet, Idate was still running his own path in the Land of Tea while Itsuki's story hadn't ended as happily. Ibiki didn't know about himself.

Ibiki couldn't be bothered with it at all. Misaki had learned nothing from her actions if his colleague couldn't rehabilitate her. Ibiki had his doubts. It was one former student of Orochimaru's to another after all. Was Anko's heart truly in the right place?

All Ibiki really felt like doing was schedule an appointment with a bottle of sake, but he supposed that he should make it a point to visit Grandma Morino.

Wait until she found out that she had a great-granddaughter.


	29. Hima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki learns to summon; Tobi debates her luck.

It was early in the misty morning, and Misaki had fell asleep with the TV on. Misaki looked down at herself. Anko had loaned her a night gown was white with a pale yellow border that was reminiscent of clouds bordered by sunlight. It reminded her of happier days.

From outside, the icy blue light from the impending dawn illuminated the medium-sized living room. Misaki blinked her eyes. She was no longer a functioning productive member of society. Now, she had slept in snack wrappers in her sleep wear. Well, she had spent a week in prison.

She wondered how many prisoners besides her had been interrogated or tortured by her uncle. Five? Ten? Whatever the number, they not been as fortunate as her.

Ibiki had even killed people. Anko probably had too. They were no different from the pale man or Kabuto.

She could see why her parents had not desired to be Shinobi, but look what had it gotten them. Had the universe punished them for trying to escape their fate? At the very least, Misaki would have been stronger.

Gradually, Misaki began to hear footsteps throughout the apartment. She strained her ears and turned in the futon to peek. As she did so, she noticed a speckled brown cat duck behind a chair. It must have hidden itself all night or had been let out.

That's right. Misaki was a stranger. Would she always be? In her own life?

"If this works..."

Anko was murmuring to herself, and Misaki wasn't sure if that was a good sign.

"You up?" Anko suddenly called.

When the woman walked into the room, Misaki could help but blush. She stared at the turquoise midriff and tight boy shorts; Anko wore such revealing attire to bed. One could only wonder what happened when no one else was around.

Anko stared back. "Prepare yourself, Misaki," she said cryptically.

Misaki felt dread twist through her. For what?

Anko wove a string of jutsus with her hands and a piece of paper materialized from another world with a small _poof._ Anko brandished it.

"This is a summon contract. If you sign it, you will be able to summon snakes. Cool, right?"

Misaki thought differently. Did she really want to brandish snakes like Orochimaru did? As Kabuto did? At least she had a choice here. She hadn't anywhere else. Still, she was confused.

"Why would I want to know how to summon snakes?"

"It's the easiest way for you to become stronger, and it's something you know of. Something that we both know of. We'll never know what you can handle unless we try. So-"

She wondered what Ibiki would say. He wouldn't be happy. Then again, he most likely wouldn't be handling her training any more. Anko would be her new teacher apparently.

"Summons are perfectly all right, Misaki," Anko assured her. "That boy in orange uses toads. Tsunade-sama herself uses slugs..."

Misaki liked the slugs in the garden. How they clung to the wet grass and slid through the wet soil. In truth, Misaki would rather learn Tsunade's methods, however, Tsunade wasn't offering. Anko was.

She was conflicted. Misaki had no opinions on snakes. They slithered and hissed around your ankles. She had seen more than a couple of them in Otogakure, but she had never been bitten by one. Misaki supposed that they were part of nature. The dark part of nature. A part that she carried within her.

Misaki had admitted to herself that she needed to become stronger. Was this a way? Was this the only way?

Wouldn't Kabuto be surprised?

"If you agree, you have to sign this in your own blood. Here."

Anko handed her a pin.

It sounded like something Orochimaru would invent. He had probably taught Anko personally. In a way, _he_ was teaching Misaki without being physically present.

She had only moments to decide. Before Anko grew impatient, Misaki pricked her finger and gasped at the intrusion of pain. The blood streamed down her index finger. With Anko, everything seemed to be done quickly.

"Block out the pain and sign your name."

Misaki bit her bottom lip and obeyed. She flinched as her fingertip moved across the paper. Was that it?

"Great! Now, slam your palm down to release your chakra."

Misaki did so. She was winded when a small burst of chakra exited her body. Soon, there was a viper uncurling on the floor. The snake was a bright energetic fuchsia. It was rather pretty.

"Who is thisss?" the snake rasped.

This snake could speak? Misaki was a bit shocked.

"Same question, pal." Anko glared darkly. "Who are you?"

The summon stood straighter. Prouder. "I am called Hima."

Anko waved. "Hey, Hima! Over here is Misaki, your summoner."

Misaki felt confused. "Um, hello?"

She could feel the creature inspecting her and she could tell that it wasn't impressed.

" _Her_? Too little chakra. Look at my size. I ssshould be bursting through the ceiling."

Anko scowled. "Not _my_ ceiling."

Hima hissed in annoyance.

"And, she was capable of summoning you," Anko pointed out. "Give her a try."

"It is not in the nature of a hebi to be empathetic. You ssshould know that, Anko. We hebi only understand power."

That left Misaki out. The snake knew best. Misaki was ready to turn away.

"I don't know." The snake shook its head. "You look like a toad girl to me," Hima groused. "Weak and ready to be eaten."

Misaki swallowed. She wasn't sure what to say.

This was a mistake. She wondered if Anko could rescind her contract.

If Anko was aware of Misaki's feelings, she chose to ignore them.

"See? It's your very own snake to train. Raise it well, Misaki-chan."

Anko was amused, but Misaki still felt unsure. Could she handle Hima?

 _No_. She had to show Kabuto that she was capable. Show _everyone_ that she was capable. After so many failed jutsus, she had to try something.

Spontaneously, Misaki thought of something to say to her new summon, but before she could open her mouth, Hima disappeared with another _poof_.

Anko was at her ear. "Don't worry. The more chakra you collect, the more Hima will stay around. I think we're off to a great start."

Misaki wasn't sure if she wanted Hima to stay around or summon her ever again, but she decided not to tell Anko.

"Well.. it turns out that I'm almost out of food. Want to go out shopping with me?" Anko asked. Demanded.

She started to shake her head. Misaki couldn't face the village. What if she saw Sakura or Ino? What would she say?

_Or Ibiki?_

"You're not breaking any rules. You're with me after all. So, how about it?"

Within the hour, Misaki was carrying two grocery bags. To others, Anko seemed to be her mother or big sister. They gave no sign that they noticed or cared about Misaki's presence. She didn't know if she should be relieved or depressed.

She supposed that she didn't matter in the grand scene of things.

"Misaki! You're back!" a familiar voice called.

Naruto ran over towards her with an man following behind him. The man had long spiky white hair that was held back by a horned headband. He wore an olive green kimono and trousers under a red haori. He looked like a wise old traveler or mountain man.

"Misaki?" the white-haired man asked.

"Yeah! This is Morino Misaki."

The older man looked her up and down. She could literally feel his gaze.

"'Beautiful blossom', right? Well, I see that the growth has been steady..." Jiraiya's cheeks began to redden.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled. "You're making her uncomfortable. Misaki, this is Jiraiya-sensei."

So, this was Jiraiya. "The huge pervert." Naruto hadn't exaggerated.

Jiraiya nudged his student. "Oh, come on. She must get compliments all the time, eh? What do you think Naruto-kun?"

"You're close to sexual harassment, buddy," Anko growled. "I'll have to arrest you. She's only what? Sixteen?"

"Nineteen," Misaki softly corrected.

"Anko, you haven't changed a bit and...feel free," Jiraiya replied with a wink.

"Come on, Misaki. We should get home. For breakfast."

"Why are you living with her?" Naruto asked loudly.

Anko's grin was on the border between friendly and feral. "For rehabilitation, kid. Because of me, your Misaki-chan is free. You can thank me."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Thanks, I guess?"

The two walked away from two very eager individuals. So, that was Jiraiya. He had known the pale man.

On the way home, they met no one else. At the moment, all Misaki wanted to do was eat. And hide. Like that cat of Anko's.

She had to find her own path and stand with her own strength.

Misaki didn't want to be a burden.

* * *

The blonde girl was free. This...Misaki. He couldn't help but notice her presence. And she wasn't alone.

She should be as insignificant as the fly buzzing around his cup. In all truth, she should be rotting in jail or executed. Hadn't he been convincing enough as Yakushi Kabuto?

Did she have some hidden advantage? Was it sheer luck?

Tobi sought to discover was so special about her. At a later date. Right now, he was rather preoccupied.

He and his partner sat in the shade of the tea hut. The other citizens of Konoha were unaware that two wanted criminals were sitting amongst them. It occurred to Tobi that Misaki and Deidara had the same hair except Deidara's was longer and golder. More unruly.

"What are you staring at stupid, hmph?"

Tobi had to make up something for the the bratty youth. Suspicion was something he did not need.

By pure providence, Tobi didn't have to think too hard. A heavy basket of cabbages a man had been toting suddenly broke in two. Obviously, the weight of the cabbages had exceeded the flimsy quality of the basket. The cabbages lazily rolled away as the man started shrieking and swearing.

The masked Akatsuki member excitedly pointed at the scene without restraint.

"Look Deidara-sempai! Somebody dropped their cabbages!" Tobi used his high childish voice to be as annoying as possible.

He grabbed his stomach in an attempt to quell the side splitting laugh as he used to do when he was a child. When he was Obito. When he was still a human being,

"Can you be any more freaking annoying? We have a job to do, hmph!" Deidara groused as he slammed the tea cup down with a _clink_.

It was too easy to make Deidara mad. He was as much a killjoy as Kakashi, but at least Kakashi wasn't as delusional as this new recruit. Deidara thought that he was important.

"Hurry up. Leader-sama will want us soon. Do I have to tell you to do everything, hmph?"

Of course. Pein did not want to be kept waiting.

It was what Tobi had instilled in him. No, what _Madara_ had instilled in him.

"Yes, you sure do, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi giggled.

_"Let's go, partner..."_


	30. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki tells Anko and Ibiki her suspicion; Kabuto starts to change.

Misaki hasn't been sleeping well ever since she had met Hima. Ever since their encounter, it felt like an invisible line had been crossed. The summon had left a deep impression in her mind. Like the wound that had healed on her finger.

Ever since, she was dreaming of snakes. _Constantly_. They wouldn't leave her mind.

Coiled snakes. Hissing snakes. Toxic blood gushing from stumps where their heads should be...

Just like the toxic blood in her veins.

Had she poisoned herself? Contaminated herself? Hidden power might flow at her veins, but at what cost?

Misaki moved the book on summonings closer to her face. It did no good to read any more as the words swam in front of her.; the letters wiggled around as tiny snakes would.

She honestly felt that she had not done herself a service. In fact, she was left more confused than before. Her flowers could not help her now. Flowers would not give her power.

At the very least, now she had proper lessons for someone her age. She didn't know if she would be attending the Ninja Academy in the future. That was out of the question now.

Suddenly, in the late morning, there was a knock at the door. Anko threw her a covert glance and opened the door.

Misaki was on alert. Something was going to happen, and she had only eaten breakfast.

Anko opened the door. "Hi! Always good to see you. Come in."

Misaki then watched Ibiki walk though the door.

_Damn_. He had seen her already. Furtively, she set the book down; she didn't want him to glimpse what she had been reading.

"Look, Misaki! It's your uncle." Anko grinned.

Anko hadn't even told her to hide. Obviously, her aim was to reunite them. _Right now_.

Ibiki scowled. His lip actually curled at the sight of her. Already, she was reviled. The last time they had seen each other was when her mind had been scanned.

Misaki felt helpless as if she were in jail again. Sheepishly, she found her feet and stood up. She knew that Ibiki appreciated respect.

"We've received word that Orochimaru is dead." Ibiki was stiff when he delivered his news.

She could feel Ibiki's eyes on her face as if to watch her reaction. Misaki felt transparent enough as it was. Her eyes were windows of broken green glass now.

In truth, Misaki didn't know how to feel. She hadn't been close to him, but he had been her savior. Her face betrayed nothing because she was just so unsure.

Anko suddenly grew serious; she obviously hadn't expected this. A flicker of emotion flared over her features before it sputtered and died.

"We must be on the alert for the Akatsuki. After all, Itachi's goal is to kill his Sasuke."

The _Akatsuki._ There was that group again. Not to mention...

"I know Sasuke," Misaki blurted. "From the Otogakure."

Anko didn't look as shocked as she expected.

"You should have told us that before then."

No one had asked Misaki before. Ibiki seemed intrigued yet unimpressed.

"You saw a lot at the Otogakure obviously," Ibiki muttered under his breath.

Misaki heard Ibiki, but she still forced herself to speak.

"He was very pale with straight black hair. He also had red eyes..."

"We know what Sasuke looks like," Anko smoothly interrupted. "Also, he he is older now. He left the village three years ago. What you saw was the Sharingan."

Misaki had heard that word, but no one had explained it to her back at the Otogakure.

"The Sharinagan?

"Yeah. It's the Uchiha Clan's kekkei genaki. It means "copy wheel." The Uchiha can effortlessly copy any technique they see. It is the Uchiha clan's special technique. Also, they have access to many types of Genjutsu. You can be thrust into a world of illusion simply by looking into their eyes."

It suddenly occurred to her that she had seen those eyes before during the night she had been arrested. In the Ninja Academy, Kabuto had red eyes. Kabuto couldn't have the Sharingan, so who had it been?

_An Uchiha?_

Had she been placed in a Genjutsu? She remembered how time had halted. Who knew how long she had stood there until the ANBU Black Ops began flooding the office.

So, who had gotten away? Who had teased her, kissed her, and abandoned her? The question haunted her. If not Kabuto...

_Who had gotten so close to her?_

"I saw the Sharingan," Misaki confessed. "That night I was arrested. I saw red eyes."

Anko's eyes widened.

"How?" Her voice was sharp.

"Kabuto had red eyes. But, I...don't think that it was Kabuto."

Anko looked to Ibiki. "It couldn't be Sasuke. He's been with Orochimaru all this time. As for Itachi-"

"What about Itachi?" Misaki interrupted. "Oh. Sorry."

Misaki rarely interrupted people.

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, and he is in the Akatsuki. Do you see the need for concern? Especially, since Itachi went kooky and killed every member of his clan except for Sasuke. That was around seven years ago. The hatred between Sasuke and Itachi is pretty mutual. They plan to kill each other."

Sasuke had never told her this. Then again, they had barely spoken to each other in spite of the fact that both had been tethered to the pale man for radically different reasons.

Misaki continued to investigate. "So, could it have been Itachi?"

Anko folded her arms across her chest. "I can't imagine why Itachi would feel the need to take Kabuto's form just to incriminate _you_. How would Itachi even know so much about you?"

"My thoughts exactly." Ibiki's response was rough.

Misaki began to twirl her hair; she had done that a lot behind bars when she had been nervous.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi are the only survivors of the Uchiha clan, understand? No one else exists. At least from Konoha," Ibiki spat.

Misaki was still lost in thought. If it wasn't Sasuke or this Itachi, there was possibility another Uchiha. However, Anko and Ibiki were pretty adamant against that possibility.

It was clear that Ibiki obviously didn't believe her. Then again, Misaki had always been more imaginative than logical.

"I have to go," Ibiki excused himself.

Misaki watched Ibiki place his gloved hand on the doorknob.

"You're leaving already?" Anko was incredulous. "You don't want any tea? Or...something stronger?"

"My business is finished. I just wanted to deliver the news."

The door closed with a _bang_.

Suddenly, there was a hand on Misaki's back.

"He does care about his family even though he never shows it. Ibiki was always like that. He's difficult. I suppose that's why he chose his line of work."

Anko had seen a side of Ibiki that Misaki had never seen. Why were so people so guarded here? Was it because that emotions got people killed? It had gotten her family killed. Naive innocence had almost been her end as well.

Misaki had to talk through her jutsus. Through her strength. If it existed.

If she had it sooner, maybe she would have had Kabuto's respect. Perhaps she could even gain Ibiki's in time. Of course, Misaki couldn't keep walking both paths in her life.

But, whatever she chose, she had to get stronger.

* * *

Shikamaru lounged in the sunlight.

"See? What did I tell you? You can't fool a Nara."

"Come on. Didn't you like her at least a little bit?" Chouji shook the empty snack bag.

Shikamaru spoke of Misaki as if she were dead.

"She's a spy, and we're not kids any more, Chouji. Remember, I'm a Jonin now."

"Where is Misaki now? Still in prison?" Ino asked.

"She's at Anko's. I'd like to visit but..." Sakura trailed off.

Shikamaru smirked as if he had proved his point.

Sakura glared back him. "...it's the wrong time. Misaki's been through a lot."

"What I think is that we should all watch out for Sasuke. What happens if he joins the Akatsuki?" he demanded.

Sakura looked away at the mention of _that_ name.

"Remember how hard Hidan and Kakuzu were to beat?" Shikamaru went on. "Those two were just the tip of the iceberg."

"At least Orochimaru is dead. That's good, right?" Ino gauged their reactions.

Silence descended over the group.

"Be ready. That's all I'm saying. We'll need the Ino-Shika-Cho more than ever."

Ino nodded. "Right!"

Sakura suddenly rose to her feet. "I have to go."

"Where?" Chouji asked.

"I have...things to do today." Sakura hurried away.

"See what you've done," Ino scolded him. "You know not to mention that around Sakura."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't understand people any more. They're criminals. Sasuke's a wanted man, and he and Misaki's two of a kind. They probably have some sort of plan together. Naruto had better be careful."

"Shikamaru..." Ino warned him.

"Team Seven is more lenient than most. Poor Kakashi-san. He must have had to go through a lot. With Naruto, and then Sasuke..."

"Stop acting so _cool_." Chouji noisily crumpled the potato chip bag into a shiny ball.

The Nara put a hand to his chin and concentrated as he did when he played Shogi. "It would pay to interrogate Misaki again to see what she knows about Sasuke. If she's on our side, she would agree to help the village, wouldn't she?"

"I think I should visit Misaki too." Ino got up as well.

The spot where Ino had been sitting soon became vacant.

"One of our own," Shikamaru moaned.

Unexpectedly, Choji turned his back as well and began moving down the street.

"What? You leaving too, Choji?"

Chouji was despondent. "I'm out of snacks."

Shikamaru watched him walk away back home. Or to the store.

Now, all of the seats were empty. The sun still continued to shine on his solitary figure.

"...what a drag."

* * *

At last he had become a superior being. Someone worthy of esteem. Of all the secrets the world had to offer...

Eagerly, Kabuto's fingers traced his wrinkled new skin. It was paper white with a dab of purple as deep as an aster flower in the contour of his right eye. Soon, Orochimaru's mark would spread to his other eye. In time, Kabuto would have a perfect pair of serpentine eyes and the rest of his body would follow. His face would be magnificent. Kabuto's chakra levels were already _soaring_.

These walls couldn't contain him any more. He needed to move out from the underground and venture out into the world. A hatching emerging from the egg.

He then planned to journey to Ryuchi Cave and learn from the great White Snake Sage. Whatever Orochimaru-sama could do, Kabuto could do better. Others would refer to him as Kabuto-sama. He would require it.

He knew that he would require new allies as well. Kabuto could only do so much alone.

The danger that surrounded the masked man was as pungent as dark cinnamon. He had been so masterful...

Kabuto supposed there was no harm in asking Tobi for his cooperation. To see if he was ally or foe. Who would follow who?

_This was going to be exciting._

Finally, Kabuto had a future.

 


	31. Out of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki bonds with Hima; Itachi notices her presence.

Title: Out of Sight

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC

Words: 1,870

Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Anko was as chagrined as Ibiki when she trained Misaki the next day, and Misaki wondered if she was just hopeless.

What was the point of her existence? If there was one, Misaki couldn't find it.

"No offense, but you're a little..." Anko stopped.

Misaki looked at her with big green eyes as she waited for the next blow.

When it was thrown, she was unsurprised when she confirmed that she could barely block it. She sighed down at the dirt despite the warning not to take your eyes off your enemy. Then again, Anko wasn't her enemy in reality. Not yet.

"...unfocused," Anko finished.

Misaki knew that she meant to say. Weak.

She knew that she wasn't strong. No, she would never be strong, and she most likely never would be. Her chakra reserves were depleted far too quickly. She would never be able to practice medical ninjutsu. That field required endurance.

However, Misaki learned that she liked to run and create jutsus with her hands, but jutsus cost valuable chakra. One couldn't play on the battlefield; one had to fight for one's life. All Anko told her was to work on her speed and always try to strike first, but there was little point if there was no strength in her attack.

It was only a matter before Anko turned her loose. For the older woman, it was probably something akin to frustration.

"It'll be all right you're my ward now. Just practice or...something outside. Get better. Here, I made you a lunch."

Inside the bento box was a lone rice ball and three orange slices. Well, it was better than nothing.

As she hurried along though the village, Misaki felt a little panicked at the prospect of anyone seeing her. She scurried away with her head down.

She wondered if Anko meant that she was supposed to spar with someone. Ninjas that had capable jutsus always wanted to fight. Misaki was tempted to ask a younger Shinobi. Someone like Konohomaru and the others that trailed after him.

No, it would be better if she remained alone. She walked past the crowd towards the trees and out of sight. Misaki would leave no trace of herself behind.

_Out of sight, out of mind..._

Once alone under the swinging branches, she winced as she gashed her palm open. Talking to her summon was more suited for outdoors than an apartment floor.

"I summon Hima!"

The brilliant fuchsia snake appeared in a poof of smoke.

"You don't have to ssshout," the unamused summon groused.

Now, it was just her and Hima on the grass. Misaki still felt absurd talking to a snake; a snake that was probably more powerful than her.

Hima gauged the area. "Why are we out here? Are there enemies nearby?"

"To talk."

The summon coiled on the grass. It was vaguely larger than it had been before. The summon turned to her.

"Don't you have human friends to do that with?"

Misaki flailed. "I just want to get to know you..."

"Know me? You know that I am a predator, so I appreciate meals of live prey. If you want me to do something for you, then you should do something for you."

"Live...prey?"

Hima's gaze was unblinking. "A squirrel will do. Or a fat mouse."

Misaki wondered how exactly she would catch a wild squirrel.

Obviously, she hadn't thought this through. Misaki had more to fear from Hima than Hima had to fear from her.

"Also, I don't have to tell you anything." The viper seemed rather smug. "I am adept at fighting when the need arises, but there is no battle present. Do not order me about as a ninja hound!"

She was used to Akamaru, but Hima wasn't like Akamaru. Snakes and dogs were two different animals.

The pale man could have helped her, but Orochimaru was dead. Then again, she doubted that Orochimaru would give her this "gift."

What would Kabuto think of her now? Would he help train her as he did before? Would he laugh?

"He'sss not thinking of you, you know."

"Who?" Misaki feigned ignorance.

Misaki was lying; she knew precisely who. Her heart ached for a moment at what she had lost.

"I know Kabuto, and to him, you don't even exissst. Just between us, you're not very memorable."

Misaki should have expected this behavior of Hima. It was not the nature of a snake to be nice.

Still, it took her a beat to process.

"You need a serpent's wisssdom," Hima continued. "You'll learn that emotions are weaknesss."

All of a sudden, the idea struck Misaki to ask about the pale man. What had Orochimaru really thought of her? Now was her opportunity to ask.

"Did you know Orochimaru?"

The serpent took a precious moment to think while wrapping around a fallen tree limb.

"He wasss a cruel bastard," Hima hissed. "It was always _hisss_ will. Only his will. Orochimaru had a reputation among we hebi."

This vehemence surprised Misaki.

"Did he mention me?" she asked softly

Misaki perhaps liked it better when she was lost in the lush leaves of her mind. She had been immune to this kind of judgment and instead basked in the forests and meadows of her memory. And it had all been a result of that mind destruction jutsu.

It didn't hurt to know what the other snakes knew. She could just imagine them with their forked tongues whispering over their tea as they gossiped about her.

"You were valuable enough to keep, weren't you? There's your answer."

A cold gust of wind swept through the trees. The dry russet foliage above her scraped and rustled in its wake. Winter would soon be here. Ibiki had wanted her to learn more about her wind chakra, but there was no Ibiki either. Misaki knew that she wasn't acting like a Morino at all.

Sometimes, Misaki wondered why Orochimaru hadn't given her her memories. Was it because he didn't have the power? Or did he want to keep her in a malleable state?

Yet, now she lived with his former student and had a proud, uncooperative serpentine summon. It was little wonder why Misaki felt isolated from the others. She had nothing in common with them any more.

Ino and Sakura had visited her once, but they hadn't stayed long. All they had said is that they were glad that she was back. It took them all this time to notice that she was gone.

Misaki realized that she was officially out of the group. She had liked them if it was worth anything.

She knew that she had to get stronger if she wished to be of use and earn their respect.

* * *

Kisame sniffed the air.

"There's a weak chakra signature nearby. Think we should look into it, partner?"

"Ignore it. We're on a mission." Itachi strode on ahead

All that was heard was their ghostly footsteps against on the grass. It was a lull in the conversation. Kisame was the one who usually initiated dialogue with his rather reticent partner. Itachi was more silent than usual and with good reason.

"It's going to happen, isn't it? The big fight. The big match between you and your bro."

There was a small smile on Itachi's lips. "Sooner than I might expect. I better be careful."

Kisame sniggered. "Always cool as a melon aren't you?"

"You just know this now. We've been partners, how long?"

Kisame flashed him a pointed grin. "Five years and counting," he replied cheerily.

The Akatsuki members descended the hill. Woe to anyone who spotted them.

Itachi knew that if they turned back and walked back uphill through the brush that he would see a slight blonde girl and her vibrant snake. A summon, not a pet.

He didn't tell his partner of her existence or her connection to Orochimaru or to Sasuke.

Her presence was nebulous. Like the sun burning through a dense fog. A sputtering star or a drop of dew before the breeze carried it away.

He could only guess at what his brother would do with her. What Konoha, his former home, would do to her. Well, what they hadn't already done to her.

That is, if Sasuke survived.

* * *

Sasuke listened to his team bicker and fight around him. It didn't matter. All that mattered was their loyalty.

Orochimaru had told him that he had charisma and beauty. He claimed that he would attract followers easily, and the old snake had not been mistaken. Karin hadn't stopped fawning over him once.

But, Sasuke couldn't play around; he had to do what had to be done.

Sasuke stared over the cliff as the wind ruffled his ebony hair. He was taking this moment of quiet to contemplate many things even as something as mundane as a simple name change.

Team Hebi no longer suited him for he and his team sought to fly as high as a hawk. _Team Taka_. That would be their name.

"Look at how cool Sasuke is!" Karin cooed. "How he's standing there all serous."

"Cool?" Suigetsu scoffed. "He's literally doing nothing. Cool is something you should be. You need to hosed down with cold water."

"Well, try it, buddy!" Karin snarled as she arched a finger in front of his face

Sasuke shook his head. They acted like they were ten. Their fights were so juvenile

They reminded of him and Naruto. Naruto. Naruto had kept him human.

"I'll follow him anywhere. He knows I will." A crazed glint was entering the Uzumaki's crimson eyes.

"You're delusional." Suigetsu shook his head.

Karin was borderline feral. "And, you're just jealous!"

Sasuke turned his back and left. He-they-had to get going. Hopefully, they would take the hint.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Karin almost sounded alarmed.

"Hey, when you're leaving, tell us!" Suigetsu waved his hands in the air.

Jugo lurked along in the shadows. Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking, but at least he was the easiest to manage. Well, when he wasn't upset.

Sasuke had devoted followers now. Just like Orochimaru. Even if they followed him to their deaths, it was of their own choice...

 


	32. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki reports to Kakashi; Kabuto finds Tobi.

Title: Lucky

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC

Words: 1,790

Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Misaki had just finished her lunch, but Anko insistently placed another plate in front of her. It scraped against the table

"Cake?" Misaki peered down at it

"Today is a special day." Anko's grin was wide.

Misaki was dumbfounded. "It is? Why?"

Had she forgotten something again? It wasn't near Christmas as it was only early December.

"Congratulations. You've served your probation. It's been what? Six weeks?"

Of course, Anko would only give the reins of Misaki's "rehabilitation" to someone else. Without Tsunade's and Anko's intervention, Misaki knew that she would still be in a correctional facility where she would be dolefully breaking rocks with sweat dripping into her eyes.

She wondered if anyone would have even visited her. Most likely not even her own uncle. However, Misaki was technically a criminal. She was a Sound spy. Of her own volition or not.

Quickly, Misaki decided to eat the sweetness of the cake before the bitterness lurking inside her took over.

"Of course you're not a Genin yet, but I still feel like you need to fast forward. It will be hard for you to advance without experience in a squad, especially at your age."

The fork clattered to the floor. "I'm joining a squad?"

No. It was too soon for her. She hadn't even earned a Hidden Leaf headband...

"You're catching on faster, Misaki That mind destruction justu must have completely dissolved," Anko observed. "Anyway, you will be the temporary replacement for Uchiha Sasuke. Your "team mates" will be Naruto and Sakura."

_Sakura-chan_.

"It's temporary, of course. Nothing official. It's practice for a real team of your own."

Slowly, the reason why this was happening so quickly dawned on her. She could think easier and more accurately without the mental jutsu clouding her mind. At times, she didn't know if it was a good thing.

"This is only because of my name, isn't it?"

Misaki, of course, meant her surname instead of her first. She was a Morino before a "beautiful blossom." "Misaki" had been her mother's choice of name.

Anko stuck her lip out. "Don't be skeptical, Misaki."

"But... I'm a criminal. What use am I on a team?" It was a logical question.

" _Was_ a criminal. So was I when I was young and stupid, but look at me now. Anko gestured at herself in her Tokubetsu coat. "Evolution, Misaki. Learn to evolve."

"So, I'll be taking on missions?"

Misaki was aware that she could die. She hoped that the others wouldn't feed her more than she could chew.

"Nothing major. What we're looking for is some fighting experience. And maybe camaraderie between team mates. That's why you're reporting to Hatake Kakashi tomorrow morning bright and early."

Misaki remembered that she had spoken to Kakashi briefly outside of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto had been there as well.

She realized that there was no room for complaints. Misaki bent down and picked up her fork.

"Should I get you a clean one?" Anko asked.

Misaki was already eating. In truth, she just wanted to be alone and devour what Anko had told her.

At 7:15 the next morning, she was walking to a remote office at the Academy. Without an escort. She wondered if the Leaf truly trusted her or if they just wanted to see what she would do next.

As she walked through the familiar corridors, the memories of that night took hold. The night that had been her undoing. It was uncomfortable for Misaki even to be here.

At last the designated the door loomed in front of her. Sucking in a breath, Misaki opened the door set down his paperback book.

Kakashi waved his hand. "Hullo, Misaki."

All she wanted to do was retreat back to Anko's quiet apartment and turn on the television with her books by her side and spend the morning in comfort in her independent study.

"Hello," she timidly replied.

"Well, come on in. You're Squad Seven's temporary new member, right?"

Misaki knew that she was probably invading. All she wanted to step into a place that felt like home, but Anko's apartment was as close as it came.

"I guess." She slid into an available chair.

"Though I will admit that you're far too weak to be joining any squad." Kakashi's eyes narrowed at her.

Misaki ducked her head. "I know."

Kakashi splayed his fingers at her. "So, you're honest, that's good. A good character trait."

Kakashi probably was aware that she was a spy for the Otogakure and that he could send her right back to prison if he wished.

"Kakashi..." she started.

"Kakashi-sensei," he corrected.

ibiki was her sensei, but he would no longer claim her as a student. She could only take what others offered her.

Suddenly, the question was out of her mouth. "Kakashi-sensei, why do you always hide you face?"

Kakashi was silent a moment.

Misaki froze. Had she offended him?

"Well, this is part of the reason..."

Kakashi pulled down the black cloth hiding his left eye and found the Sharingan staring at her.

Misaki was startled. It was the same red glow. Misaki quickly averted her gaze, so that she wouldn't lose herself in the Sharingan again.

"You're an Uchiha?"

Kakashi was vaguely nonplussed. "Well, no. Not even on my mother's side however the Sharingan can be implanted, and this eye was a final gift from Uchiha Obito. His only gift. I don't believe her ever really liked me."

The question was too bold, and Misaki's cheeks flamed as bright as a summer sky. One day, Misaki would ask the wrong one.

"What happened to him?"

"He was crushed by a boulder during a mission." Kakashi looked away.

Misaki hadn't expected that.

"I'm sorry."

So, Obito was dead. Another Uchiha dead and gone and yet another suspect crossed out. Misaki would always wonder who had taken Kabuto's form and had pressed herself against the wall and kissed her. Who was the one who watched her from afar?

In any event, Obito's death had happened too long time ago to be a threat now.

Now, one sole question lingered in Misaki's mind; she dared to ask it. Kakashi had been answering her questions so far.

"Why was I released from prison?"

Misaki's voice was a tentative bird attempting to fly.

Kakashi considered. "Hmm. Mainly because of Tsunade. After all, you were captured and manipulated by Orochimaru. Now, that the threat of Orochimaru is gone, what good would it do to let you rot in jail, right?"

Misaki couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"But, of course, if there is evidence of any more spying, you'll be locked away with the key thrown away. Are we clear?"

Misaki nodded her head vigorously. "Yes."

This Shinobi had the power to send her exactly back to the place where she didn't want to be. Misaki knew that she had to tread lightly. She had to be as delicate as one would press flowers into a book.

Well, Misaki's spying days were over. Konoha didn't have to worry. She was not obligated to engage in that business any more.

"Finally, I think the pleasantries are done. A ninja should always be ready to fight. Will you please allow me to escort you to a training room?"

Misaki didn't want this, but she had no choice but to comply. What was wrong with her? She was a kunoichi after all. It was no different than what everyone else did.

Misaki was unprepared when Kakashi started the first round, and she was against the corner in seconds.

"Read my movements," he urged her. "Come on. You have to have more fight than that."

Not even a minute later, Misaki stumbled. He wasn't even using chakra.

"Look for an openings. Any of them."

Kakashi's fist loomed nearby. He was using Taijutsu, Misaki's greatest weakness.

Anko had often said that. And still, Misaki faltered. She was simply too old. She should have been sparring when she had been five years old.

Again, Kakashi kicked out, but this time Misaki blocked it so that Kakashi's flow of motion was disturbed. If Misaki had more power, she could have started a counter attack.

"Good, Misaki. But, the battle isn't over yet."

Suddenly, Kakashi lunged at her. Misaki's response was automatic. It was a jutsu she hadn't used in a while.

"Earth Style: Hidden Lily!"

The vivid purple petals enveloped her like an old friend.

Kakashi blinked before he stopped attacking.

"That's a unique jutsu, but how about an actual jutsu? I can still see you. You're...kind of bright."

"Which jutsu?"

Kakashi seemed embarrassed for her. "Something basic. Like the Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu."

Misaki had honestly forgotten it. Well, if that's what Kakashi wanted to see...

"Kakuremino no Jutsu!"

Misaki knew that she had disappeared. Still, Kakashi knew where she was. She waited.

"Reveal yourself, please. It makes it easier. I like to see a face when I'm talking to someone, you know."

Misaki did so. She would have rated her participation a 3.5 out of 10.

"You have the speed, and you have some defense," Kakashi observed. "As for raw attack power..."

Misakai trembled at his judgment.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You can support your comrades from the back or provide a distraction. Of course, you will only fight when you're ready...if you're lucky."

Had Misaki passed? Whatever the case, Misaki still had a lot to improve upon.

"Now, you should meet your team mates. They're waiting outside."

On the academy grounds, Misaki was surprised by their faces.

"I'm so proud!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah, it's great. You're on Squad Seven!" Naruto beamed at her. "The best squad there is."

Misaki wasn't sure of what she felt, so she said nothing.

"Misaki should go on a mission right away!" Naruto declared.

Sakura smiled gently at her. "Pets go missing all the time Maybe you should see if you could find any. It would make someone happy, and you would complete a mission."

Misaki gave a fake smile. "Okay."

This was too fast. Misaki had just rediscovered who she was.

Still, Misaki knew was at the bottom of the ladder, but before, there had been no ladder at all. This was better, right?

At the moment, she didn't know how high she could reach or how long she could climb it.

* * *

Time was moving quickly, but it was on Kabuto's side

_His_ scent flooded the forest. He was near. Almost right in front of him, but obviously, he didn't feel like revealing himself at this moment.

I've been looking everywhere for you," Kabuto's voice was teasing ."You enjoy making it hard."

This Tobi, no _Madara_ , was no longer wearing his garish orange mask when he stepped forward. He chuckled.

"Good tracking, boy."

 


	33. Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki goes on a mission; Pein plans his next move.

Title: Inhuman

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC

Words: 1,790

Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Madara lounged easily in a chair. Then again, everything he did was full of finesse. Kabuto couldn't help but notice. He would have to have been blind. But now, his eyesight had never been better.

"So...what is special about this Misaki?"

Kabuto hadn't expected the question. In truth, his mind blanked for a moment.

Her?" he scoffed. "Why ask? She's nothing. There's nothing special about her."

Kabuto waited for him to speak, but the masked man remained quiet. He...actually wanted to hear more about his views. Interesting.

"She's a pawn of anyone who is more powerful than her. A sacrifice. She has no strength or chakras of her own. She's not even worth mentioning."

Kabuto grew hot under his hood. Just talking about her strained his mind.

"Yet, she's still alive," Madara smoothly countered. "The Leaf cares about her. Perhaps she is a diamond in the rough that just needs to be sanded and polished to her former glory."

If Misaki ever _had_ any glory. Kabuto had his doubts.

"I am so tired of hearing about this subject," Kabuto groused.

Then again, Madara's velvety voice could make anyone believed what he said. Gradually, Kabuto grew hot for another reason.

"It's just strategic, you know. She is where all the pieces touch. Should we ever grab hold of her, everything that she has would become ours."

Kabuto digested this silently. Perhaps this Madara could see Orochimaru's original strategy. Still, Kabuto had his own strategy, his own life, and Morino Misaki didn't factor into it. She couldn't even remember her own surname when she had been brought in to the cells. Just Mori as opposed to Morino.

"So, any sparks?"

Madara's voice was casual, and Kabuto knew that he was staring right at him.

"As if. I require no romance." Kabuto's temper flickered before it vanished once again.

Madara chuckled. "I'm sure."

Kabuto had never felt the stir of romance although he had once felt a sense of love and loyalty towards his adoptive mother, Yakushi Nono. Nono had also been a spy like Kabuto himself. As for Misaki, well, she wasn't a very good one.

He wondered if the masked man had ever been loved. Had he been born this inhuman? Somehow, Kabuto found that attractive.

"By the way, How do you know so much about the wench?"

Madara thought about his words a moment. "Let's just say, The cat's out of the bag just about and everyone knows who has been spying for the Sound."

Kabuto liked this already. Why was he not surprised?

"Oh? Is she behind bars?"

Kabuto sincerely hoped that she was for her safety as well as others.

"She was walking free the last time I saw her," Madara admitted.

Damned lenient Leaf. They had too much heart for their own good.

Kabuto wasn't privy to Misaki thoughts, but wherever she was, she should pray that their paths never crossed again.

After all, Orochimaru wouldn't be there to protect her.

* * *

The cat mewed in her arms, but at least, it didn't object to being held. It was the second cat Misaki had found. This one was pure white and the other had been a gray tabby cat. She had reunited it with its owner, an elderly man. He had been beyond thankful.

It seemed that the people of Konoha lost a lot of animals regularly, especially if the ninjas that owned them were unexpectedly killed on a mission. The pets were innocent. They didn't know about the evils of the world.

Still, when it came to animals, Misaki preferred cats to dogs. They were fluffy, purred in one's arms, and were more accepting. Dogs were...aggressive. Territorial.

Once in a while, Misaki saw the others race past in their traveling cloaks. Naruto and Sakura were among them. Team members in name only indeed. They didn't call out to her nor notice her. Then again, Misaki wasn't an official ninja, so she wasn't important. Expendable.

The reason was because of Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke was on the move. Sometimes, Misaki blamed him for her downfall. The Kabuto from "that night" had possessed the Sharingan though no one believed her. His eyes had burned like embers, and Misaki had lost herself inside them until the ANBU Black Ops had arrived. If Sasuke was the last remaining Uchiha, who else could it have been? Itachi?

Like Kabuto, Sasuke had never appeared to care for her presence. Perhaps Sasuke even _knew_ that she was a spy for Orochimaru and wanted to eliminate her as well. It remained a possibility that he had even followed her to Konoha to do it although she would even have to admit herself that killing her would have been even easier.

As for death, it was a constant visitor. Jiraya had been recently killed. Naruto had been close to tears when he had delivered the news. Later, Naruto disappeared with Kakashi to drown in a bowl of ramen. Misaki had had no words to offer.

Jiraya had seemed like a nice man to Misaki. He was more loving than lewd, and he had been Naruto's sensei. His father figure.

Misaki was aware that she too could be killed any day. She was no longer a spy, and Orochimaru could no longer protect her.

In any event, the Leaf was Misaki's home now despite the disquiet in her heart. It occurred to her to visit her uncle, but she was well aware that he probably wouldn't agree to see her.

Ibiki was on Misaki's mind a lot lately to the point of nightmares. She dreamed that he strapped her into a bald wooden chair and cutting her face groove after groove until she had deep scars like him. Though she was certain that he wouldn't. Not out of sheer vengeance. Still, Misaki couldn't help but feel fearful. Her subconscious had tried to warn her before.

Occasionally, Misaki would walk in front of T & I just out of sight of the ANBU operatives and interrogators milling around outside. She didn't want to be recognized or taken in for questioning again.

She always walked away from the site feeling ashamed. She knew that she had blown it with her one and only surviving family member. Though she was close to Anko, Naruto, and Sakura, it wasn't the same as a blood tie.

Misaki couldn't help but feel that this had all been for nothing. Maybe it had made more sense to stay in the Sound even though with Orochimaru's death she didn't know where she would have eventually ended up. What had happened to the prisoners? Had they been killed? Or...released? Knowing Kabuto, it could have been the former. Human life could be quite disposable.

At times, she wondered how long she could stay here before she would begin to form thoughts of running away. She could always return to the Kusagakure, yet, her restored memories confirmed that they were a rather solitary family. No one probably noticed her or that her parents were gone. What would she return to? An empty cottage surrounded by a lonely grassy plain?

"Hey, you're that new girl. Misaki, right?" The speaker approached her.

Misaki recognized the pale youth who approached her as Sai. It had been some time before she had seen him. Before...the incident.

She knew that he was in the ANBU, specifically ROOT. No one knew what ROOT did behind the scenes. Could it be more terrible than what had happened to her in the cells?

"You probably don't remember, but I found you. Sakura and I."

So far, Sai hadn't mention her discretions, and his dark eyes were kind and soft. She appreciated whenever someone didn't teat her like a criminal. Still, Misaki eventually wanted to be seen as a whole person rather than a homeless stray, but she supposed that she was asking for too much.

Suddenly, a question bloomed on her tongue. If she asked her question now, it would stop haunting her mind.

Misaki bit her lips. "Do you ever see Ibiki?"

"I work under Lord Danzo, so I don't see much of Ibiki-sama. I'm sorry," Sai apologized.

Misaki swore that the earth fell away from here at the mention of that name. She well remembered Danzo and the fact that he didn't like her. Still, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him and his bandaged face. Danzo was old and could barely walk. He had obviously known some of life's disappointments. He was still human.

"Well, if you see him..."

_"Tell him that I'm sorry..."_

The words wouldn't come out, and Sai was staring at her. When had she become so skittish?

Misaki straightened up. "Just tell him that I want to see him."

* * *

"It's almost time," Pein intoned.

He looked away then; a huge shape in the teeming shadows. A flash of lightning illuminated the row of piercings that marched down down the bridge of his nose.

Konan listened to the whispering of rain on the cold stone buildings below.

Sometimes, when she looked at Pein, Konan still thought that was her Yahiko was still alive. The heart never did understand reality. Yet, Yahiko was dead and what stood in front of her now was a corpse that neither ate nor breathed. It only had an illusion of life. It was Nagato who controlled Pein's actions and words from the interior of a hollow tree.

Though, it wasn't proper for her to linger in the past. Konan knew that she needed to concentrate on the future.

Nagato was the only Shinobi that was fit to carry the world's pain; she could see why the Rinnegan had chosen him. He had always been such a sensitive person.

Still, Konan felt a tinge of blue regret that he had killed their former sensei. But, no matter. Nagato- _Pein_ -did what had to be done.

Konan had always been aware that she could design her life like paper though not all designs were of her choosing. The masked figure named Madara came to mind. She wondered if that made her weak.

But, no. She couldn't think about that now. Her path to paradise was set. She had found a precious unification of strength in the purpose of the Akatsuki. It was her home. As Pein was destined to be the only light in a war-stricken world, it was her destiny to be his messenger. She would be the rain to his sunlight. Together, they would create a rainbow.

There was no better purpose to serve. No other role for her. Without the Akatsuki, she would just be a piece of paper cast adrift in the ocean.


	34. Niece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pein attacks; Ibiki acknowledges Misaki.

Title: Niece

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC

Words: 1,947

Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This chapter covers the events of episodes 156-160. "Mei" means "niece" and "oji" means "uncle."

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sky was awash in continuous rolling seas of blue. Misaki just wanted to just drift away with it.

As she hurried along in her light shawl, she gradually noticed that it was colder outside than she expected. Upon reflection, she should have wore something warmer. She supposed that she just had to endure as she had to endured so many other things.

Life was not so simple any more. It had been simple in months. Not ever since she discovered that her parents died in April.

She was on yet another mission to pick apples before the first frost came. The apple harvest was thick and heavy right now and the trees were overburdened. The spent fruit littered the ground waiting for a helpful hand to pick them up. Her hand.

Once more, she had to appear for mundane missions to test her commitment to the village. Anko reminded her that there would be other missions in the future that would require her yet to bud combat skills, and Misaki didn't look forward to it.

Perhaps she felt as if she were doomed to die as her parents had. They hadn't even reached forty.

Still, she was doing her own growing as slow as it was. Yet. she completed her missions alone. At times, she wondered if the decision for her to join Team Seven was fair. Wasn't she really just a burden on Naruto, Sakura, and Sai?

However, no one would give her any answers. She was tempted to talk to Hima again, but she would only respect a seasoned warrior. Misaki mulled over Anko's decision too. Should she even be a snake summoner? She couldn't even control her.

All of a sudden, a tremor shook the ground. Misaki stared in confusion as the people around her went on alert. A child started screaming.

An explosion? An earthquake? No. An _attack_.

Anko had warned her to prepare for this moment. This very moment.

As time progressed, any chances of survival would slip away if she chose to remain still. It was obvious that the village was under attack. Soon, the assailants would show their faces, and it would be too late to act

Plumes of smoke gathering in the distance. They was spoiling the cerulean sky.

Soon, the panic flooded the streets, and she had to surf through the streams of people. Misaki had to take care not to drown. Her survival instincts had been blunted all these months, but as she pushed and clawed a path for herself, she realized that she was no different from the rest of them. No one probably noticed her anyway. In that sense, Misaki supposed that she had been an adequate spy.

Desperately, Misaki surged ahead blindly. It was all she could do instead of remaining frozen like a doll. Misaki didn't know what she looking for. _Shelter_. She needed shelter. Maybe to get back to Anko...

"Misaki! Over here!"

She looked up to see Ino running towards her. A short distance away, she saw Chouji standing in his full battle dress of metal plated armor and she could see why. In the distance, a bright red centipede burst out of the ground. Its sharp feet clawed at the air.

Misaki's breath caught in her throat. The Akatsuki were so powerful. Maybe even more dangerous than the pale man and his medic. She wondered if the others had underestimated them.

"Let's go to T & I. That's where my father and your uncle is!" Ino shouted.

In that regard, they shared a bond. Misaki nodded as Ino linked hands with her. Together, and they literally dove down the interconnecting streets and alleyways until the T & I was in view. She was increasingly growing familiar with this district. At the sight of Ino, the guards let them through. If it had just been Misaki herself, they might have hesitated. She could have sworn that eyes followed her as she walked past.

Well, the Akatsuki attack certainly hadn't been her doing.

Misaki and Ino rushed through the building until Misaki found herself in a very familiar room. Inoichi and Ibiki were hard at work it seemed. Misaki noted the man with his head sticking out of a device. She knew from personal experience that he was having his mind scanned. Though, Misaki hadn't found the process painful, it was disorienting to live through. And it was the memories afterwards that truly stung. Uncomfortable, she looked away.

"The village is under attack!" Ino cried.

Misaki darted ahead. "Ibiki, what is..."

"We're a little busy trying to find the true identity of pain," her uncle grunted in interruption. "Take a seat or something."

 _Pein_. The leader of the Akatsuki. Misaki at least knew that much.

Inoichi nodded towards his daughter. "Good to see you, Ino. You're safe."

Misaki's own uncle expressed no such gratitude, but Misaki supposed that she shouldn't complain. Sometimes, she wondered if Ibiki was simply hurt by her deception and sought to limit his contact with her.

Misaki had heard bits and pieces from Anko about Pein and the Akatsuki. Misaki wondered if that was his real name, or was it a name that he had chosen himself. She could only wonder why. How much pain exactly had he endured?

Days ago, as Misaki agonized herself over her precarious position in the village, Anko had placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, Misaki-chan. This is your home. Learn what is threatening it so that you can help."

Misaki digested had her words, but they still turned her stomach. This was _her_ Anko was talking about. She already knew that she couldn't help anyone; she was already a security risk. She wished that people would stop humoring her.

Chewing on her lip, Misaki followed Ibiki's order and ducked out of sight; she stashed herself inconspicuously against the wall.

It was as if Misaki was becoming a lonely shadow of moon and she kept growing gazing down on everyone else living their life. All she could do was change phases. Misaki was never constant. She couldn't even grasp at herself. Life never remained still.

As Misaki obediently waited, someone ran into the room. Misaki recognized the dark-haired woman as Shizune. She noticed that she held something in her hand.

Shizune ran over to Inoichi and Ibiki. "See here. Look at these black rods. We suspect that they are used by the Peins to send chakra to each other."

Misaki watched as Inoichi picked one up.

"Like our clan's hidden ninjutsu!" Ino chimed in.

Misaki gaped at them.

"Well, if he has the Rinnegan, who knows what other techniques he might possess." Ibiki mused matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, the ground quaked and buckled under them. The wall of T & I shook. Some plaster even sprinkled from the ceiling.

Ino's eyes widened in fear. "What do we do Shizune-san?"

Shizune's eyes were wide with fear. "If it's them, then..."

_Then...what?_

The ANBU stood at alert, and the world held its breath.

All of a sudden, a beast broke through the wall of T & I. She could only identify it as a rhino with its huge horn before Misaki collapsed to the ground with a stifled moan. With a roaring in her ears, she felt cuts on her calves and her right shoulder was bruised from the falling debris.

When she looked up at again, the beast had opened its jaws and a woman was standing within its depths. Her hair was fiery red and she wore the black Akatsuki cloak. The crimson and white clouds riding the fabric reminded her of splotches of blood. Piercings dotted her cheeks and nose. Misaki counted seven in all. The Akatsuki were...unworldly.

"Just as I thought. It's them," the red-haired girl intoned.

Generations of wisdom seemed captured in her purple eyes. They were lined like the growth rings of a tree. The a woman stared at them all, even at Misaki. Misaki felt overexposed. She wondered just what those eyes could see. She almost felt judged.

Suddenly, they were awash in white slugs. Two clung to Misaki's shoulder and her skin grew hot as if warmed by hot coals, and the pain disappeared at once. The sensation felt good. She was healing.

"Katsuyu-sama Thanks for saving us," Ino grinned.

"It's no problem," the gelatinous creature hurriedly replied. The summon almost seemed embarrassed.

Misaki recognized the beings as Tsunade's healing slugs, but she had never seen them in person before. So, the Hokage was here. The situation was indeed serious.

Unharmed and healed, Misaki clambered back to her feet.

"Everyone stay on alert! These summons are extremely powerful," a nearby masked ANBU barked.

That fact was undeniable. Everybody was completely helpless to do anything to stop them. They needed a miracle.

Soon, Misaki would know. If she would live or die.

"Her!" Inoichi pointed at the woman nestled in the rhino's mouth. "I saw her in that guy's memory. She was a corpse!"

Misaki focused on the Akatsuki woman, the woman with red hair who seemed to have power over life and death. Misaki already knew that she was over her head inside this Shinobi world.

As the gigantic summons roamed the streets, it reminded her of the end on the world. Maybe it was. Their roars and bellows rivaled thunder.

Shizune drew Ino's father aside. "Inoichi-san, I need to talk with you in detail about this."

_Here?_

Ibiki looked over his shoulder then. "So, leave this to me and the ANBU. Go on!"

Misaki stopped dead. Ibiki was going to take on the red haired girl by himself?

"Let's hurry to the Deciphering department!" Shizune cried. "We need to find Pein's identity. Take Ino with you so that scan provide support for your technique."

Misaki wondered where that would leave _her_.

Ino nodded to her father, and their eyes met. It looked like they were sharing a message. The Yamanaka clan had mind control jutsus in common, but all the Morino clan had was tragedy. No matter. It was who Misaki was.

 _Ibiki_. She should stay with her uncle. Misaki couldn't do anything at this Deciphering department anyway.

She wondered if she was even worth saving. Would she be left behind? Ibiki would protect her, wouldn't he? _No_. She'd just be in the way. The enemy was too powerful.

Ibiki caught her gaze. "Just live, okay! You're not strong enough to do anything, _mei_."

 _Niece_. He had finally acknowledge her as his relation, but the hour was nearly too late.

It was poor timing. Ibiki was her last living relative. If anything happened to him...

...it would be the last time.

" Oji..." Her eyes burned with unexpressed emotion.

But now, she felt completely lost. Misaki hadn't been in a situation like this one since the day her parents died. There, the pale man had been there to save her, but who would or could save them now?

And then, while trapped in the blizzard of her thoughts, Ino was at her side.

"Come on, Misaki. Did you hear?"

"But-" Misaki glanced at Ibiki.

"Don't argue!" Ino hissed. "What do you think that you can accomplish here? This is the _Akatsuki_. Run and possibly live. Your uncle wants that too."

Obviously, this wasn't the time for Misaki to endeavor to be brave. When would the time come? Had she already missed it?

To be fair, she wanted to stay with her uncle in spite of being in the line of fire, but her wish was denied as usual.

Then again, Kabuto always had called her "annoying."

Perhaps it was for the best.


	35. Sparkles of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village is destroyed; Misaki begins to notice strange lights.

Title: Sparkles of Light

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC

Words: 2,231

Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The bitch wasn't talking. Which was fine with him.

He bared his teeth at his opponent to sneer at her. Ibiki didn't scare easily. No, he had always made certain that everyone else was scared of him. So far, that attitude had worked in his life.

He wove the hand seals quick and sure. Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram.

"Kuchiyose: Gōmon Heya."

" _Summoning: Torture Chamber._ "

Little had Ibiki expected that he would be the one tortured. It had been years since that happened. His skull was living testament to that.

Yet, no matter how he twisted and contorted her body, the scarlet-haired witch stared at him glassily. It was as if she were a doll. No matter how brutally he worked on her, it prompted no reaction. _Insolent_.

Up here in his jutsu, he was hidden from the eyes of others. Far from being ashamed, he found that doing his job, his duty to the village, was best done in private. There was something so... _palpable_ in the sense that no help was coming and no one was watching. No one cared. It really facilitated in the breaking process.

After enduring all of his ministrations, she finally spoke. Ordinarily, anyone male or female would be incapable of speech except for mewling pleas of mercy.

"The likes of you would never understand true pain."

When she touched him, he fell unceremoniously in a heap.

In moments, his jutsu faded and his failure was visible for all to see. However, all he was aware of presently was the raw _agony_ surging through him. It started deep in his abdomen and radiated to his eyeballs.

Apparently, the pain hadn't been bluffing about "true pain."

"Ibiki!" s feminine voice called out.

Tsunade's healing slugs slithered over him, and he was at last finally able to catch his breath. The pain was starting a fade.

Ibiki had failed. He would have to leave his business to another. Perhaps to the Hokage herself.

In the depths of his shame, it occurred to him to wonder how his relation was doing. The thought was accompanied with a pang of concern.

Was she all right? How long could she survive out there?

She was with Inoichi now. All he could do now was rely on his colleague.

* * *

Outside of the deciphering center, Misaki knew that they were too exposed. But, she was sure that the others knew better than she. Her comrades were unconcerned.

The conversation was quickly turning morbid. Apparently, several people had come back from the dead including the woman that had been in the Rhino's mouth. She learned that multiple pains were on the way. Soon, Konoha would host an army of pains.

Even now, at times, Misaki wondered why she couldn't live in the fields as her parents did. As she had been raised. Why couldn't she have remained in the ground as an unpicked root vegetable would? Alas, she had been farmed and now she could be eaten. Whether her parents had raised her right was up to speculation.

But, before she could bury herself in her thoughts, there was someone there. Another pain. Yet another beast that had caught the scent of blood.

_This is where it ends._

Misaki began breathing heavily.

This pain was different. He was a stocky male with long flame red hair. His cheeks and nose were adorned in piercings-six in all.

"Don't make any sudden moves or the woman dies," the walking corpse warned.

His hand grasped her head, and Shizune's mind visibly froze. She trembled and couldn't make a sound. Misaki couldn't fault her for that her; her own nerves were taut and ready to snap.

Helplessness was the only emotion Misaki was wearing. Perhaps paired with the cowardice of yellow.

"Mount Myoboku," he said suddenly.

Misaki had never heard of such a place, but apparently Ino had.

"He managed to read her mind in seconds without any equipment, dad!" Ino exclaimed. "She knows where Naruto is!"

Could the boy in orange handle this powerful a fight? Misaki hadn't even known that he was missing. Sometimes, it surprised her what she was aware of. She was like a fish in a bowl in Anko's apartment. However, it was too late to change her fate. She was to die here. They all would.

However, at the moment, Misaki was more concerned about the purple from her head attached to his hand. It was important. Shizune needed that essence to _live_. She wondered if anyone else could see it. Had something happened to her vision? She was beginning to see...color. Hazes of light.

It occurred to Misaki to reach out and take the liquid purple substance back, but did she have the power to wrestle it away from the pain? Even so, Shizune needed that essence to live. Without it...

...her soul would be rended from her body.

Misaki knew that she was dying. The light around Shizune's body grew duller and sparks of it began to drift away to the boundless sky. She wondered what these tiny sparks of radiance and flashes of intuition were. Was it a new ability beginning to form? What was it? What had caused it? Blind terror?

"Shizune-san!" Ino lunged forward.

"Feel pain," the man intoned over the dead Shizune. "Contemplate pain."

Misaki cringed. She didn't know what other depravities would come out of his mouth. She wanted to plug her own ears with dirt. Misaki could detect no light around this man. He was a...husk. And, he probably wasn't even truly aware of it.

"Accept pain," he continued. " _Know_ pain."

Misaki watched in amazement as he then floated into the air on invisible wings. He wanted them to devote their entire lives to pain, or what was left of them as they had. Then again, they were corpses and couldn't choose. They still could.

She watched him continue ascending into the sky. A vacuous cold sky. In hindsight, perhaps the clear blue skies weren't as beautiful as she had thought.

Far off into the distance, yet another figure rose into the air. He looked powerful. Regal even. What if he was the original pain, Pein?

Misaki swore that she caught this vengeful god's gaze. In that moment, she swore that he hated the village more than the pale man Orochimaru did.

His red hair stood on its ends exactly as spikes of blood would. Piercings rode down both sides of the bridge of his nose eyes and his eyes radiated power. Could he see into her nebulous unworthy soul?

He raised his arms, and suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light.

Just like that, there was an explosion. A shock wave, a conflagration of light, that spread over everything. Buildings were ripped out of the ground like carrots. The village was being torn apart at its very foundation. This jutsu was a maelstrom of destruction. Misaki hadn't even been aware jutsus like this even existed. Her experiences were quite limited compared to her peers. How sheltered had she been in her life? Too much. It was all too much. Misaki couldn't even process it.

It slowly occurred to her that Konoha was gone. Her home was gone. Again. The academy, her apartment, even T & I. All at once, she mourned it all.

Misaki sank to her knees. Her legs would no longer support her. Apparently, she lived in a state of permanent flux. Had even she inadvertently angered the gods?

At least she still had presence of mind to push herself out of the wreckage. Was anyone even alive?

Suddenly, she sensed someone nearby. An aura pulsed near her. It was like the rhythm of a heartbeat. Was it her imagination? Hysteria from what was going on around her was beginning to cloud her thoughts.

Misaki watched Ino appear. The ANBU that was with them carried the fallen Shizune over her shoulder.

"Is everyone all right?" Inoichi appeared.

He stared at what remained of their party. Everyone had been silently accounted for.

"We have to get going," Ino shouted.

They trotted into the village except that the buildings were under their feet. There was chalky rubble everywhere. Nothing had been spared.

"Ino!"

Misaki could see Shikamaru in the distance. Around him was his father Shikaku and a woman with round glasses.

And, his eyes were on undeniably on Ino. He looked right past her.

Ino stumbled towards him. The two instantly began trading information. Inoichi and Shikaku greeted each other as well. Misaki stuck out like a tree stump.

After all, the two were friends. Squad members. She rarely saw the members of the very squad, Team 7, that she had been assigned in. Sai was always elsewhere, and Sakura and Naruto had their own lives. Sakura was a medical nin, and Naruto was...different. A category by himself from what she heard.

Misaki would always be inadequate. She realized that already.

Fingers of emotion twisted around in her guts. Pain. Grief. Eventually, she was left simmering with anger.

_What had happened to her?_

"Pein's real body should be at the highest spot in Konoha's vicinity," Inoichi reasoned.

Misaki was no longer listening. _Pain_. There it was. Misaki herself was engulfed in pain. Deep emotional pain. And no one knew or guessed.

It would be better if she were gone. She would be less of a burden.

She took her own advice as she sped away towards the trees. Her own feet had made the decision for her. The others watched her run. No one offered to help or inquired where where she was going. Maybe they thought that she had a plan. They would be wrong.

Here and there, sparkles of light emanated from the other villagers.

The strange lights must mean something a language all their own, but Misaki wasn't fluent in it. It was the wrong time to try to decipher in any event. She didn't even know if she would live to see dawn.

All she knew was that she had to get away. Away from the noise and choking clouds of dust. Away from the churning emotions.

But...where to go?

She squinted her eyes to search for more lights, but none appeared. She couldn't use them as a guide. She would have to feel her path instinctively. Sometimes, that was worse than merely standing still.

So, she ran dead north away from the village to the wilds that she loved. Her best course of action would be to leave the village.

At last, Misaki broke into a proper ninja's run and didn't look back at the carnage. There was nothing that she could accomplish here anyway.

Yet, maybe she could find help. Information.

A miracle...

* * *

"We should move in groups of two," Shikaku put forth.

"Good. And having a sensor type with us should get us faster results," Shikamaru rationalized.

"You should stay near Katsuyu with those injuries." His father eyed him.

"All right. I can't move anyway," Shikamaru relented helplessly.

He knew that he wouldn't put up much of a fight. Shikamaru supposed that his strength was in his brain after all.

"Hey, where's Misaki?" Ino's eyes widened.

Shikamaru huffed in annoyance.

"She was here a moment ago." Inoichi glanced around.

"Misaki?" Shikaku's eyebrows knitted together.

"Ibiki's niece," Shikamaru supplied. "She's a little hard to get to know Spies usually are."

"We should find her," Shiho urged. "Maybe she's still around. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Or, she could have just stayed with us," Shikamaru snapped. "The safety of the village comes first."

"Konoha's going to become unrecognizable," the scientist observed as her attention shifted.

"We should also find shelter away from the area," Katsuyu advised from her perch on the ground. "There's a strong aura building. It's from the Kyubi."

Though the topic went unspoken until now, everyone gathered had noticed this. Naruto was gradually losing control. Too much. It was too much for one teenaged boy to fight.

"All of this from the Kyubi," Inoichi nearly spat. "Didn't Kakashi and Yamato place a seal on Naruto so that this wouldn't happen?"

Shikamaru and Ino nodded in reply.

"Where is Captain Yamato at a time like this?" Shikaku mumbled.

"Seeing Hinata-san fall in front of him was the trigger," Katsuyu reported. "One of my clones is on his back."

As time marched onwards, the destruction would continue to swallow the village.

Shikamaru knew that all of them were painfully unprepared.

* * *

Yamato was torn apart from Anko and Sai. It couldn't be helped.

"Six Tails is just crazy!" Yamato peered into his palm at the seal that was connected to Naruto. "I have to head back to the village immediately."

Without waiting for a reply from his comrades, he tore away through the trees.

However, in the opposite direction, a blonde girl was charging towards him uphill. She seemed fragile and distressed. Hardly surprising wit had had just happened to Konoha.

Maybe she needed help. She seemed troubled. Her eyes were wide from the horrors she'd witnessed and were as green as the leaves above. She reminded him of a fellow forest being. Someone who saw what was in the shadows.

A sigh escaped his lips as he ran towards her.

He supposed that he could spare a minute...

 


	36. Black Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki meets Yamato, and Konoha experiences a loss.

Title: Black Dirt

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Ibiki, OC

Words: 2,342

Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: What had Misaki done to be locked away? The man with the glasses wouldn't tell her, the sullen youth doesn't want to get involved, and the man with the sweep of dark hair sent chills down her spine. Amnesia. Kabuto x OC x Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Misaki gaped at the man in front of her. All at once her eyes were full of halos before they gradually shrank back. She blinked her eyes to help facilitate the process.

So, here in front of her, was Captain Yamato. Sakura had talked about him once. Apparently, she learned that he possessed a special jutsu. He was a member of ANBU as well as Sai, however, they had never met each other until this moment.

Misaki noticed that the light was piled thick around him like foliage and was as high as a tree. She felt safe because of the light was congregated around his heart. She could already gather that he was a caring person even though she had no prior knowledge of his background. This new found power was one of pure emotion. It wasn't concrete or logical. Then again, many nin powers were bizarre.

In truth, she should have no knowledge of what kind of person he was.

What was this ability that had been triggered within her? How had it be triggered? What was wrong with her?

"What is your name?" Yamato's eyes softened in concern yet his expression remained grave. He was in control of himself as an ANBU was expected to be.

Then again, this was a normal reaction for a soldier in the middle of a war. She couldn't attribute especially to her presence.

"Morino Misaki," she told him.

His lips remained in a thin line in an expression that was still unreadable which probably wasn't good for her. Finally, he nodded.

"Ah, that girl. I've been hearing about you. Do you need anything? Are you in trouble? Are you hurt?"

Was she? Truly?

A retort was on the tip of her tongue. The whole world _was_ in trouble. Still, making light of things would have been rude, and she didn't even have a firm foundation to stand on. Captain Yamato had just offered to help.

"No. But, I'm...a little lost..."

"To the west there are more ANBU," Yamato automatically responded. "You might want to stand with them."

Ibiki was in the ANBU as well. Was that her place? On the dark side with the assassins and interrogators? It was an oddly sobering thought.

She noticed how his eyes lingered on her. Did he suspect that she was merely a ghost? A shell of a person?

"By the way, why are you out here by yourself?"

What she was doing there? Misaki already knew that she should be inside the village. Not that she would be safe.

Still, she decided it was a time to tell the truth rather than to hide it for once.

"I...ran away," she confessed.

He seemed mildly surprised. "Why did you do that?"

_I had to._

She just wanted to disappear; she felt herself quiver in shame.

"I just felt like it." Her voice was scarcely above a whisper

There had been no good reason for so much to risk. It almost felt like a crime.

To his credit, or maybe to her credit, Yamato didn't respond. Though she had her reasons, he didn't press her. Maybe he should have. Maybe her reasons were inconsequential.

"I have to go to The Nine Tails," Yamato said suddenly.

Misaki had heard that phrase before, but still didn't know what it meant Who was the Nine Tails? Could he save the village from Pein? Who even was the Nine Tails?

Then, he was gone. He hadn't even given a farewell. Was he displeased? Was she that much of a disgrace?

She was alone. For a moment, she chewed her lip to herself before she trudged to the west where the sun would set. It was the only direction that had been offered to her.

Her mind felt strangely clear as if she had time now. Before, it was as if she had been treading water. Her head had been a fortress that quelled all stimuli. Then again, there had been something peaceful about that. Misaki supposed had completely worn off

She could hear the hiss of a stream nearby. Part of her wanted to hide inside the bushes just like she did before. But, she couldn't just remain idle This wasn't Anko's apartment after all. There was also no guarantee and hero would find her either. It was only a matter of time a pain found her. This time, she had to discover help to survive. She couldn't remain in the shadows, she had to expose herself to the light for help.

Misaki walked tentatively. Then, she ran and didn't stop until she saw a familiar figure.

"Misaki, is that you?" Anko stepped forward. "You're alive!"

She found it was odd that some thought that she had perished. Apparently, not many had faith in her.

Sai was there as well, and he nodded to her as a comrade would. She wondered if she deserved the gesture. He kept his distance in the background with a scroll of parchment dangling from his hand. The scroll was part of his jutsu, but she had never seen it in action.

At least she had discovered two faces that were familiar to her. Unofficially, Sai and she were together on the same squad even though they were the substitutes. The actual squad was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Team 7 was complete, but not officially.

_Sasuke_. Misaki wondered what had been in Sasuke's mind when he delivered the killing blow to her once savior...

Suddenly, another explosion racked the earth. Desperately, Misaki sought traction.

MIsaki had to stop thinking now.

Regardless, it was a pretty place to die.

* * *

The last few hours were hazy. It was if time had restarted again. Though the village was gone, in its place was celebration

Misaki watched as Naruto was tossed into the air again and again by throngs of grateful ninjas. Naruto was the Nine Tails and he had saved the village.

However, all was not the same as before. Naruto couldn't save something, or rather, someone. Tsunade-sama had fallen into a coma after the assault of Pein.

Misaki walked beside Ibiki. The road beneath them had been eroded away. Now, it was just dirt. They were both alive. Neither would have to join her parents.

"What will happen to her?" Misaki couldn't help herself from asking.

Ibiki's response was curt. "She will recover or she will die. What other answer were you expecting?"

That was dumb. Misaki should have rephrased her question, but what she thought in her mind and what was on her lips never seemed to meet.

Misaki searched for more light, but the lights had disappeared. It was a surprise when or if they would return.

"In the meantime, a new Hokage will be selected," Ibiki revealed. "Brace yourself. This could be a nasty scene."

This new candidate would most likely be picked from the Konoha Village council of elders. Misaki had only met one. Shimura Danzo.

Misaki could almost sense where where this was going. The fog was slowly beginning to lift.

Tsunade-sama, the fifth Hokage, was the very one who had freed her. Under Danzo's reign she would most likely still be in prison or long since executed. In that sense, Danzo would probably be Ibiki's ideal candidate.

A literal ripple of despair unfurled within her allowing a gate to been opened. Misaki was careful not to betray it on the surface when a drab gray light sad tinged the air around Ibiki's profile. It was as if he carried his own personal rain cloud around him before it simply evaporated. So, it seems that her new ability could come and go at will, and at the moment, she had prove its experience to no one.

All of a sudden, she could felt a pang of sorrow come in revelation for her uncle. Life had not been easy for him, unlike her father, who had left him and his birth family.

Misaki couldn't help but wonder about this lingering pain. Was that a reason Ibiki was constantly angry at her? Because of her father? She promised that she would have to ask him one day when she was braver.

In any event, keeping secrets was not new for her. She would tell when she was ready. Misaki didn't relish being taken back into a cell for further examination so soon.

Ibiki noticed her discomfort. "But, word is another choice is Hatake Kakashi."

Misaki almost allowed herself to audibly sigh in relief.

Kakashi would be better than Danzo at any rate, especially since he was Team 7's official captain. Her mother would scold her for being selfish, but sometimes, selfishness and survival went hand in hand. She would have no chance for stability under Danzo.

Then again, Misaki could not forget that she had fled from the fray. How would she even fare as a kunoichi? Did she truly have the emotional tenacity that was required?

Of course, all of the businesses and dwellings would have to be rebuilt. It was a a monumental job that one man could accomplish, and it was none other than Yamato. He could single handedly grew a house with a single jutsu. She could only watch in amazement as rows of houses rose from the earth as tidal waves would appear. Immediately, Yamato sank down to sit on the ground. The strain was obviously great.

From afar, Misaki watched this tree man and how straight his spine his was before it crumpled under unrelenting pressure and exhaustion.

Yamato had the Wood Release ability. The first to house this ability was Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage. However, Hashirama and Yamato were not related by blood, yet Yamato still had the first Hokage's DNA. No, Yamato had been subjected to experimentation by the pale man. Even in Konoha, the pale man had harbored a criminal side. It would seem that Misaki was cursed by fate. Even though Orochimaru was dead, his legacy lived on for her and for others. Had Orochimaru done the same to her? Were the colors the results from an errant experiment? Misaki would never know.

Misaki was left to wonder at her own ability and who shared it. She would never know unless she revealed herself.

As for Orochimaru's legacies...

_Where are you, Kabuto?_

Her poor heart shuddered. Had Kabuto escaped? Or, was Kabuto dead? Then again, he would be aware that there had been a war here and would keep his distance. He'd coil himself around a rock and calculate what the best move would be. He was fine.

Misaki's gaze shifted back to Yamato. The man was a living tree. She was intrigued by that fate that those close to nature were the ones who were left isolated.

Plants had a purpose. A wholesome purpose. Humans could so so as well, but they could cause hate and conflict. Not even a seedling was safe and could be trampled underfoot.

But, a tree was higher still than grass and flowers. It would be protected by wandering feet. She wondered if that was why Konohagakure was so much more powerful than the village she had been born and raised in. Maybe those in the Kusagakure were really like little blades of grass stomped underfoot.

She turned her head to the north to watched the process of another house be constructed by hand. Buildings and shelters were beginning to spring around her. Two at first, then four, then ten, then thirty.

It occurred to her to offer help, but what could she possibly do? All that she was strong enough to do was bring water or tend to the young seedlings. For the present, the ninjas had to grow their own food. They were just as humble as the civilian. Misaki wondered at times why she couldn't remain a civilian. But, the, had she ever really been so? Or had she and her parents denied their abilities?

In reality, Misaki had been trained for nothing. Mainly, she was alive due to sheer luck rather than her training. Compared to the city of Konohagakure, Kusagakure was a minor village.

Misaki entered the makeshift hospital room. At her approach, Tonton, Tsunade's ninja pig, kept its distance. The animal wasn't used to her yet. It immediately fled to Tsunade's side.

"Has there been any change?" Misaki ventured

She knew that the situation was dire, but that it was only polite to ask. It was how she had been raised. Her father had always told he to ease stress when one could and not add to it.

Shizune lowered her gaze; her shoulders slumped over in defeat. They had entered the final hour. But, it was still too late.

"She is still unconscious, but she does have a pulse." Sakura smiled a bit sadly. "She'll live."

Misaki couldn't return Sakura's smile.

She couldn't help wondering what color aura would surround Sakura, especially now in her despair, but the fickle ability had abandoned her yet again. Nothing seemed to last forever now. Not ever since she had turned eighteen.

Misaki should have just remained a child forever. Then, her parents would still be alive.

Sakura shook her head. "Regardless, we will have to choose another candidate for Hokage tomorrow. Tsunade physically cannot. Until she recovers, the village requires leadership."

Shizune seemed to have lost all will to speak. Tonton oinked quietly. The pig seemed almost human in its reactions.

Once outside, Misaki bowed her head. All she could see was the black dirt glisten below her. She then recited a prayer that she had been taught as a child. Misaki could think of no other way to help Konoha.

By noon, everyone in the village knew that the sixth candidate for Hokage was Shimura Danzo

A shadow was forming, and it was slowly spreading across her world, but she could do nothing to stop it. Now, the shadows had teeth and they leered at her.

Somehow, Misaki would have to find a way to bury herself and wait-no- _hope_ for the sun or the moon to pierce through.

 


End file.
